The Ties That Bind Us
by noscruples
Summary: Jason has a big secret. When he is taken out due to Sonny's past indiscretion, his secrets are brought to life and nothing will be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Jason has a big secret. When he is taken out due to Sonny's past indiscretion, his secrets are brought to life and nothing will be the same again.

A/N – Elizabeth has an entirely different past. Jason's is pretty much the same at least right after the accident. She is around 28 and he is 31. This is probably not going to be a long fic just because of the nature of it, but we'll see. I'll be posting M/Th. It might get a little crazy with timing during the day because I'm preparing for our internal audit which is the first week of March.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth ran to her door and opened it and then froze. "Johnny…" No offense, but he is the last person she wants to see especially if Jason is not by his side, so she isn't happy to see him. It only means one thing. Jason is in trouble.

He grimly nodded as he perused her. They had only met once more recently, so he doesn't pretend to know her well, but she looks tired. "You okay?" When things had heated up, Jason wanted to make sure that Elizabeth had met Johnny just in case something happened, so she'd trust him and only him.

She nodded while her throat feels like it is closing. "Why are you here? Is he alive?"

A heavy sigh left his lips. "Yes."

"But?" Her heart is beating a million miles a minute.

"There was an accident and he's not waking up."

Her bottom lip quivered as her emotions threatened to sink her. "Will he make it?"

"They don't know."

When her balance faltered for just a second, he stealthily moved to her side and guided her to a couch, and then knelt in front of her. Considering the paleness of her skin, he hopes she doesn't pass out.

So many horrible thoughts bombarded her mind that the room is spinning. "I can't do this on my own. We need him." She gripped the edge of the couch like it was her lifeline. She doesn't want to do this alone.

Her chest is heaving and he's not sure how to reassure her or if he even should. There is a good chance that despite all their efforts to come, Jason may not make it. "I know. What do you want to do? I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Will you take me to him?"

He stood and then started to pace. "I knew you'd ask that, but Jason has always kept you hidden for a reason. If you come with me, he won't be there to protect you and if anything happens—" It's a big risk especially since someone had finally bested Jason and is still a huge threat.

Finding her strength, she slowly rose to her feet. "You can't expect me to sit here while he's hurt and do nothing, Johnny. I can't do that. Please don't make me." Jason needs to feel her strength and love. That will help him fight to stay alive. She knew this day may come, but nothing could have prepared her for the desperateness of the situation.

His hand raked through his hair as he processed her request and how to honor it. "Hold on." He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Francis, how is he?"

Francis moved to a corner in the waiting room. "Nothing has changed. Where are you?" Everything had gone to hell and then Johnny took off, not telling him where he was going.

"I'm handling something for him. Listen, I need you to get Brenda's cottage ready for action. Stock it with baby stuff for eight-month-old twins. I'll have her send you a list when we get on the plane." He won't deny her, not if she can help bring Jason out of this. The doctors don't know what to do or if he'll ever wake up without some sort of antidote which they don't have. He's aware of her profession and the fact that she could be the answer to Jason's needs. Hopefully, his friend will understand if he comes out of it.

Francis is stunned. "And who is this she?"

"Elizabeth Morgan."

His breath almost left him. "What did you just say?"

"Jason has a family. That is why he disappears so much."

"Holy shit… Does Sonny know?" He always wanted Jason to find happiness but it had just seemed like the man wasn't willing to let himself truly experience it. Everything had been about the business and as a result, most women couldn't or didn't want to handle Jason's life which meant that love seldom worked out for him. It was always just out of reach. He wonders what she is like and if Jason is finally happy and then it hits him, Jason is a dad.

"When things started going south in the last few weeks, Jason told him but didn't give him a lot of details."

"Maybe you shouldn't come home. Jason deserves some peace outside of this town and once she's exposed, you know how his fan club will be." Too many people try to control Jason instead of just accepting him and letting him be. They try to manipulate him and only want him to live by their terms. As a result, Jason dug his heels in and internalized a lot. Sometimes, he pushed back but other times, he just gives in and accepts his fate. It had changed him to the point that Francis isn't even sure that the Jason he had met when he was dating Robin still existed.

Johnny closed his eyes. "She won't take no for an answer and maybe having her around him will help. See if you can pull Georgie aside for babysitting duty. She knows how to keep her mouth shut." They had used her a few times when Leticia was sick.

"I will. When are you flying back?"

Johnny glanced at Elizabeth who turned to run up the stairs. "She's packing. I was thinking we could leave early afternoon and then we'll be home late at night so we can slip under the radar. You think we can sneak her into the hospital?"

"Monica is on duty tonight. I'll pull her aside and explain things. She'll be so happy that she's a grandmother that I'm sure she'll comply."

"Thanks, man. I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Me too…" It's a huge risk. If Jason's family is harmed, there will be hell to pay when Jason awakes. He ran over all the scenarios in his mind and then started making calls. The best offense is a good defense.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes as she packed. Her hands are shaking and she's scared that Jason won't forgive her for showing up. They talked before he left and he made his desires known.

_FLASHBACK_

_Liz folded her arms across her chest. "Let me get this straight, if something should happen, you want me to do nothing? You expect me to just act like you don't exist?"He had never voiced this to her before, so she knows the situation must be serious, but she's just not having it._

_Jason shifted his weight and then his hard gaze pinned her. "Yes."_

_ "You are being so pig-headed!"_

_ "Elizabeth…"_

_ "No, Jason! I won't just abandon you. I can't do that. We made vows to each other and I intend to keep them."_

_ "It won't be safe for you and the kids if you come to Port Charles. I can't risk your lives like that. Right now, everything is good because no one knows who I am here, but if they find out that you exist, you could be targeted and if I'm hurt, who is going to protect you?" _

_She watches his chest heave as he tries to dial down his anger. He's breathing slowly calms, but his eyes are dark and if it weren't such a serious situation, she'd jump on him for sure. "Jason, be reasonable."_

_ "Would it be easier if I told Johnny, not to tell you?"_

_Now, her eyes narrow and she moves in front of him and pokes him in the chest. "If you do that, I'll kill you myself."_

_ "Don't you understand? I would die if something happened to you."_

_ "And you don't think I feel the same way? What kind of wife would I be if I didn't have your back? Through sickness and health—I meant every word of that."_

_ "I meant them too. God, I love you so much. You and the boys are everything good in my life. You are my light, and my family is safer here. If you come to Port Charles, there is no going back and I know you have no reference point for the violence, but dodging bullets, car bombs, and one enemy after another is not the way you want to live your life."_

_She grabbed his face. "I love and trust you. I won't come unless the situation is dire."_

_He sighed, knowing she won't back down. "I don't even agree with the last part. If I die and you stay here, you'll be taken care of and no one will know so you'll be safe. The minute you step foot into Port Charles the anonymity is over."_

_ "What are you really scared of?"_

_ "That something will happen and you'll hate me and push me away because my life will have taken something from you that can't be replaced." He blinked back tears, totally taking her off guard and she clung to him._

_ "I will never hate you, Jason. You are everything good in my world."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Once she was finished stuffing her suitcase, she packed one for the boys. It will be their first time on a plane and she hopes they won't be fussy. Johnny is not used to taking care of a baby and she'll need help. Methodically, she packed and then headed downstairs to get something to drink.

He had just finished making some phone calls to alert the guards that are nearby that they are leaving soon. "Alright, text Francis a grocery list and anything else you need including furnishings."

"That's going to be a long text."

Johnny smiled as he handed his phone over. The few times he had witnessed Jason and Elizabeth's love he knew that they share a serious bond. They balance each other out and he has never seen Jason act the way he does around his wife and even though he had little interaction with Liz, she seems like she is amazing. His friend is a lucky man.

A while later, the babies woke up, so Elizabeth and Johnny fed them some baby food.

"You two are a hot mess," Johnny said. He doesn't understand where he went wrong. Failure is not something he is used to, but they managed to get food into places that seem nearly impossible.

Liz grinned at his perplexity. "It's nothing a warm washcloth won't fix." He's such an amateur. She never minds the mess and neither did Jason.

Jake's face is covered in vegetable gunk and when Johnny made a face, Jake giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" He made it again and Jake laughed which set off Cam.

"I love it when they laugh." Suddenly, her smile dropped when she thought about how Jason may never see it again.

"I know where you went—don't."

"I remember when I told him that I was pregnant. He lifted me and kissed me so hard. The man doted on me every day. It was the first time he told Sonny to shove it and that he wasn't coming back."

"I was there when Sonny got the call and it was pretty ugly, but I was proud of Jason."

"Were you the only one he told?"

"Yes, but he trusts other people, he just thought the fewer people who knew the better."

"Will I have guards?" She has shadow guards now, ones she's never seen, but she knows that they are there. Jason doesn't take chances with his family.

"Yes. Monica will give you privileges at the hospital, but you'll be using the last name, Hardy."

"That's fine. None of my family has ever been in Port Charles."

Johnny finished cleaning up Jake. "Francis, the babysitter, and Monica are the only other people who will know the entire truth for now." Epiphany might have to be added to that list though. The head nurse is just way too perceptive, but she is trustworthy.

"Who is the babysitter?"

"Her name is Georgie Jones and her father runs the police department."

"Can she handle two?"

"Yes. She's very good."

Liz grabbed a diaper so she can change Cam. "You might not want to look over here. Those veggies went right through him." When Liz opened the diaper, Johnny gagged.

"That is the greatest deterrent for procreating ever made."

Liz grinned. "I'm not even going to pretend it's not bad. "Woo," she said making her son laugh, "that is stinky."

Cam giggled and clapped, so Elizabeth said it again and he laughed harder.

"Well, one thing is good, they'll laugh at anything."

"True." She handed Cam over and then changed Jake. "I never thought I wanted kids. They weren't planned, but Cam and Jake are my greatest accomplishments." When she found out they were having twins, she was speechless. Jason had taken it better than her.

"That's saying a lot since you are a medical scientist."

"True. My whole family is into medicine, so it was natural that I followed. When my grandmother got sick, I was determined to find a cure and that is how I got into research."

"Did you save her?"

"No, but stem cells did. She's doing very well."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Will Robin cooperate?"

"She'll do anything to save Jason."

Liz's brow lifted. "Do I need to worry about that?"

Johnny shrugged. "He hasn't given her any hope because he's madly in love with you, but she has tried to get closer. I just think that she's lonely and living in the past."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He smiled. "Yes, her name is Evangeline."

"What is she like?" Johnny is funny and sarcastic and she wonders if he is shallow or a man of substance.

"She's beautiful, smart, and probably completely batty to go out with me."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"You will sooner than later. She works at the hospital too."

"Really?"

His smile grew as he put Jake in his car seat. "She is an ER doctor and very good at it. In fact, if it weren't for her, Jason may not have made it. They gave him too much of the cocktail and we lost him for a bit, but she wouldn't give up and she brought him back."

Liz put a blanket over Cam. "Johnny, can she be trusted? It will be hard for me not to be able to trust anyone. It would be nice to be able to run things by another person."

"She can be. I'll let you meet her and if you think that you could get along with her, then we'll be open with her."

"Thank you."

"She's very good at thinking outside the box. A lot of the doctors go to her when they are stuck on a diagnosis."

"So, why do you think that she is into you? Is it your big gun?" Her brows wiggled.

He laughed. "I think she has a thing for bad guys, but mostly, I make her laugh and spoil her rotten. It's a killer combo."

Liz smiled. "What else do I need to know?"

"Jason is the only one in the wing. They are renovating. There's a makeshift lab next door that Robin uses for testing. Only a few people are allowed in there and it's heavily guarded and there is a lot of video surveillance. Sonny doesn't want to take any chances. The head nurse, Epiphany Jones, tends to him when needed. She bathes him and keeps a close eye on him."

"She's good?"

"Yes. He prefers her. When he has been shot in the past, she has taken the lead in his care. Her son is a computer geek who works for Jason, not Sonny. That move was made when Stan almost got hurt. Epiphany insisted that Jason keep him safe, so he made the change. Monica watches Jason during the day between her rounds. His father is not involved and doesn't know that he is there because their relationship is still strained. Frankly, they are both being buttheads."

Liz smirked. She had spoken to Jason several times about his relationship with his father. Maybe this situation will change the way he thinks.

"There's also, a nurse named Nadine who assists during the night shift when necessary."

She noted a slight change of tone when he spoke. "What's wrong with her?"

"Technically, nothing, but we kind of slept together about a year ago and she's bitter, so I avoid her like the plague." He had met Eva right after that and never looked back.

Liz shook her head. "How soon before we land?"

"We have less than an hour."

"Okay. The babies will probably just take a bottle and go down, but I want Jason to feel their presence."

"Robin is not scheduled to be in tonight. Monica will be there waiting."

Elizabeth is not worried about Robin. She and Jason have discussed her in detail, so she knows what to expect, but Monica will be a wild card. "Is it weird that I feel nervous about meeting her?"

"No. By the way, she doesn't know about the babies."

"Great… She'll probably be mad we didn't tell her."

Johnny shrugged. "It could go either way."

"Text me that picture of Alexis as soon as you can along with any possible aliases."

He almost smirks at her hostile look. "I'll make sure that you have it before the morning."

Liz got the diaper bag situation and started thinking of all the ways she wants to make Alexis Davis pay.

A/N – Elizabeth is feisty in this one, but not too over the top because that would stray too far from who she is, but I think you'll like her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you for the warm welcome! I appreciate it! Just a reminder that the posting schedule is Monday and Thursday.

Chapter 2

Johnny and Elizabeth went through the back entrance of the wing carrying two sleepy boys. It's very quiet as they move towards the room which is almost disconcerting.

A guard met them in the middle and was introduced and then Johnny led her to the room where another guard is posted.

"Micah, this is Elizabeth Hardy. She is going to help save Jason."

He had been instructed of Elizabeth's identity and will guard her with his life. Everyone in the inner circle is upset about what happened to Jason. The rest of the employees just think he went away on one of his trips. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hardy."

"Thank you, but please call me, Elizabeth."

"Yes, ma'am. Dr. Quartermaine is waiting."

Liz took a deep breath and headed inside. When she suddenly stopped at the sight of her husband, Johnny almost crashed into her. Her bottom lip quivered for just a second and then she sucked in a languid breath and moved forward.

Monica stood as she studied the younger woman, relieved that she seems normal. "Elizabeth, welcome…" Her eyes went to the babies and when Jake's lashes fluttered and he peered at her, she was speechless.

"I know this is a surprise, but I want Jason to know they're close so he'll fight. I'm sure he'll be mad because the last thing he wants is to put them in danger, but I'm hoping to use them for his advantage."

Monica is surprised but pleased. "Will you introduce me?"

"That is Jacob, but we call him Jake."

Johnny handed him over and Jake stared for a few seconds and then his eyes drooped shut as Monica rocked him.

"He's so beautiful," Her attention went to Cam, "and look at him with those curls."

"This is Cameron but we call him Cam. They are eight months old."

Monica reached out and touched Cam's hair. "They are perfect, Elizabeth. I can't believe that I'm a grandmom."

Liz slightly smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. Only Johnny knew in case something happened." Secrecy was the price to pay for being in Jason's world.

"While I am disappointed that I missed so much, I'm so grateful that they are here and you're giving me a chance."

"My family means everything to me, and I promise that I will do anything I must to save him." She moved towards the bed and laid the baby on his father. "Jason, I'm here, baby, and so are your sons. Cameron is laying on you right now, can you feel him?"

While Jason's eyes are closed, he hears every word and wishes he could let her know in some way that he can. As his son's heartbeat thuds against his chest, he wishes he could hold him.

She kissed him on the forehead. He is breathing through a vent, something she knows is driving him crazy. Weakness, in any form, is not something her husband tolerates. Instead, it's something he preys on, so mentally, he probably feels like he's in prison. "He always looks so calm when he sleeps."

Monica laid Jake on him too and then is surprised when Elizabeth edges onto the bed, her arm thrown over her family. They make a beautiful sight and Jason is loving every moment of it.

Johnny sighed. He hates that Jason had been compromised. Not only is he his boss, but he's also his best friend. People often wonder what Johnny gets out of it but that's because they just don't understand Jason. He's the most loyal person that Johnny knows. When he speaks, it means something. They share a love of motorcycles, playing pool, and drinking beer. Even though Johnny likes to tease his friend, there are times when Jason needs to vent and Johnny listens and tries to help him. Jason does the same for him and Johnny would do anything for him.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth raked her fingers through his long tresses and scratched his scalp. Jason is in heaven, so much so, that when she stopped, he felt like someone had ripped tape off his body. While he should be mad at her for endangering herself and the kids, it just makes him love her even more that she is willing to sacrifice so much to save him. There is no way in hell he'll let James Craig win.

Liz slipped off the bed. "Alright, I better go put these munchkins to bed."

"Georgie will arrive at 7:00 and she can stay all day. She does have some classes, so we'll work around it. Milo is excellent with kids, so he can cover. He'll be their main guard, but other guards will always be around."

"Okay."

They each grab a baby and Elizabeth stops as they pass Monica.

"You're welcome to visit them at the cottage. I probably won't be bringing them back here for a while. It's too dangerous."

"I understand."

"If anything should happen to us, you'll need to make sure you protect the boys."

"I will. The Quartermaines might be bossy and slightly mental, but we fight for family."

Liz softly smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once the boys were settled in their cribs, Elizabeth took a hot shower and then climbed onto the mattress. Johnny is in the guest room, not wanting to be far away and she appreciates it. The only thing she is concerned about is confidentiality at the hospital and if James Craig will figure out who she is and try to stop her from helping. If it got to that point and her life is in danger, Johnny would probably flip and try to take them away, but he'll get a surprise reaming because there is no way in hell she is leaving her man. Maybe those shooting lessons that Jason had given her will finally come in handy.

FLASHBACK

Jason closed his eyes for a moment as Elizabeth took a few deep breaths. Just feeling her energy in front of him is overwhelming his senses. Maybe it was the smell of hair or the lemon and lavender body wash she likes so much—whatever it is, makes him want to taste her and now isn't the time.

As his fingers brushed up her arms, she fought a shudder as her body responded to him immediately.

Gently, he lifted her arms until they were extended in front of her.

"Breathe, Elizabeth."

His breath caressed her ear and she slightly whimpered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Focus on the target and for this time, aim for the chest."

Her tongue flicked over her lips and she felt the loss when he moved a few steps backward.

"The gun will recoil, so don't fight it or the bullet will stray. Look at it as an extension of your arm."

"Okay."

"Exhale and pull the trigger."

She did and jumped a little at the recoil.

"Again…"

She shot it again and after a few times, she's proud when her accuracy improves.

"How did that feel?"

She placed the gun on the shelf in front of her and turned. "It was a little scary, but I think I can get used to it."

"Good. We'll shoot this gun for a few more rounds and then, I want you to shoot mine." She must adapt to how a bigger gun will feel.

He helped her reload and she finished the rounds again.

"You did very well."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Watch me."

He pointed to a line and she stood behind it and then watched as he loaded his gun and then fired. As she bit her lip, she observed him in all his glory and when he turned to look at her, he could see the lust in her eyes making him smirk.

"I feel the same way watching you."

"Load that up so we can get to the good part."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"I'm going to stay behind you this time." He adjusted his goggles.

"Am I going to be that scared?"

"Maybe…"

The gun is noticeably heavier and it took her a minute to adjust.

"Use the sight to line it up."

"Okay."

She got the target in sight and then pulled the trigger and yelped.

"You alright?"

"Wow."

"It's more powerful and will do more damage."

"I like the other one better. It's easier to handle."

"It is, but you need to at least be able to use this one just in case." If for some reason he's taken down in front of her, she might have to use his gun to protect them.

She nodded and fired two more rounds before Jason took the gun away and then lifted her as he kissed her torridly. Her back is against the wall as his hips press against her.

"Can anyone see us?"

He had rented the whole place and sent the owner home.

"The surveillance is off and we're alone."

They make out for a few minutes.

"Take me home and make love to me, Jason."

"Let's get out of here."

FLASHBACK END

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she made Johnny some breakfast and then got the boys ready. Georgie was prompt and knocked softly on the door in case the boys were asleep.

Johnny answered it. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey, Irish…" He is so handsome.

He grinned. If he was ten years younger, she would have been in trouble. "Liz just fed the boys, so they were messy. She should be out in a minute."

"Does she need help?"

"She's fine. There is a list of numbers on the fridge. Think of it as a phone tree. If you can't reach the first person, move onto the next. Milo will be in and out, mostly outside scanning the perimeter. He'll bring you lunch. Liz left food for the boys on the counter and Milo can help you feed them. Word of warning, they get messy."

She gasped as Liz moved forward. "Oh my God, they are so freaking cute."

Liz grinned as she took in the younger woman. She's cute and has a great smile. "I think so, but I'm biased." She handed Jake off who is staring at the newcomer with curiosity, but was easily won over by Georgie's silly faces. Not wanting to be left out, Cam reached for her and she quickly has her arms filled. She is amazed at how much Jake looks like Jason. Francis hadn't given her a lot of details; just that it's Jason's family and he can't be here to help.

"They are just adorable. We're going to have so much fun."

"Have you ever taken care of twins before?"

"Yes. They were a little older and a lot to handle, but I found ways to occupy them and they listened to me. If I have any questions, I'll text you."

"Thank you, Georgie." It's a little weird leaving her babies with someone she barely knows, but she trusts Johnny's judgment.

"It's okay. Johnny said you were here to help with a patient at the hospital."

"I am."

"Well, good luck."

"Thank you."

Milo is going to clue Georgie in once Liz leaves so she knows how important it is.

They headed out and Liz felt a little emotional about leaving them for the first time.

"They'll be fine. She's great," Johnny said.

"I know. I'm just going to miss them."

"True, but you're going to busy, so the time will go fast."

"Yeah."

They arrived at the hospital and Monica met them at the end of the hallway and handed Liz a lab coat and a badge along with a little map just in case. She had marked some places in red where Elizabeth could hide if necessary. Johnny had already decided that one of the guards would have to go get food or coffee because there were too many gossips around.

She strode into Jason's room and stopped when Robin came into view.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth."

Liz nodded and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is Jason. The records only refer to him as John Moore. It is his biological mother's last name. He is very important to a lot of people, so we're doing everything to save him."

Liz is going to pretend she doesn't know Jason or his family. "I see." She isn't sure that she'll like Robin. Just from the brief exchange, she can already tell she's a know-it-all due to her expressions and tone. "I'd like to see the lab."

Robin motioned for her to follow and they went next door. "I understand that you work for WHO and are a Medical Scientist."

"That's correct." Her eyes scanned the room. There is some impressive equipment there which will come in handy. "What have you found so far?"

"There are traces of Succinylcholine (SUX) which I believe is causing a type of paralysis. The problem is that it's mixed with other exotic drugs, so I can't identify them. I have detected Pavulon which is similar."

"Well, that sounds like overkill." It doesn't make sense unless they are purposely trying to throw them off.

"I believe there might be something else counteracting them, but I haven't come up with much." That's hard for her to admit because usually she is not stumped.

"SUX is used for lethal injections. I think the Pavulon is helping the SUX stay more viable. Think about it. Since SUX is harder to detect, testing is tedious. I'm impressed that you were able to figure some of this out. What about atypical cholinesterase activity?"

Robin smiled as she considered what was said. "They are giving him something so that he has a sensitivity to SUX and therefore, Jason's body couldn't break it down. Whatever they used is long-acting."

Liz has a few theories on that. The SUX might have been what they used initially, but she's convinced that something else is prolonging the paralysis and wonders if they used botulinum toxin which doesn't always show up in tests. She's surprised that Robin hadn't considered it and has a feeling the woman had gotten very lucky regarding what she had found thus far.

She moved toward a microscope and peered at a slide. "Is this is a recent sample?"

"Yes. I got it this morning."

Liz studied it and doesn't like what she sees. The enzymes are binding and are grouped oddly almost like they were forced together. Whoever made this cocktail is like a mad scientist and there aren't many that exist. As a result, logic is basically out of the window. She pulled back and thought for a moment. A list will have to be written of doctors capable of such advancements and then they'll have to be tracked. She isn't sure that Jason has that kind of time though. Alexis Davis threw him under the bus. When Sonny found out that her baby girl, Kristina, is his daughter Alexis panicked and tried to run, but was stopped by the guards. Somehow, she later evaded them and managed to get back to Windemere where she called Jax's brother for help. That alliance proved to be Jason's downfall. Apparently, Alexis would rather die than let Sonny near her daughter, so she made a deal with the devil and agreed that James would do whatever he can to get Sonny to sign off all rights to his child. When Sonny didn't bite, James decided that Sonny would be more cooperative if Jason's life is in danger, so Jason was ambushed, kidnapped, and drugged. If they want the anti-dote, then Sonny has to relinquish his rights. Alexis will do anything to protect her. Finding Kristina first might help them get the antidote faster.

"Care to share?"

"I'm just thinking. Can you get a whiteboard in here?"

"Yes."

It will be easier for her to track levels, something they need to monitor closely in case there are major shifts.

Robin left to locate one and Johnny entered the room.

"What do you think?"

"I'm going to need someone who is at a higher level and can think outside the box."

"Okay, you want me to get Evangeline?"

"Yes, but won't she be missed?"

"She's due for a vacation, but if she knew she could get in on this, she'd rather be here."

"Alright, make it happen."

Johnny started to turn, but then stopped. "What about Robin?"

"I need her gone."

His head tilted. "I'm going to need to know what you mean by that."

Liz grinned. "Not what you think, killer. I'm going to give you something that she needs to ingest. Does she like coffee?"

"Yes."

"Good. It will give her a slight virus, so she won't be able to come in because of Jason's condition."

"Scary, but brilliant."

It's not a road she'd normally venture down, but Robin won't leave unless she has to and short of tying her up and leaving her somewhere, this would result in less drama even if it does go against her ethics. Considering the dire circumstances, guilt flew out of the window and is replaced with a fierce need to do whatever is necessary to save her man because he would do far worse to save her. "I'll slip it to you in a bit."

Johnny nodded. "Are there ingredients that you need?"

She grabbed a prescription pad and scribbled the name of the drug and how much she needed and handed it over. "The main research lab will have it. I have everything else. It should at least get rid of her for a week. It won't hurt her too much, she'll just sleep a lot."

Johnny left the room and found Monica and gave her the information and then went to find his girl.

A/N – Sorry Alexis and Robin fans. I hope you get the motive for Alexis. She was so fierce about keeping Kristina away from Sonny on the show, it worked to my advantage. Alexis has done shady things, so it's not out of her realm to do something extreme to get what she wants. Now Liz…lol. It's not like she hasn't lied or done something shady on the show or blurred the lines of being ethical, so I didn't feel I went horribly over the line, but I know someone might take offense. Oh well, just like Alexis, she's protecting her family. It could have been worse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for all the comments! Glad you like the fic. I posted a new Giveaway on my site (autographed picture of Bradford and Steve) for US & Canadian residents. Go reply in the thread if you want a chance to win it. Also, posted pictures of their Sacramento show.

Chapter 3

Evangeline yelped as she is tugged into an empty room.

"Hey, baby."

She fought a smirk. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my girl," he said before his lips crushed hers.

She slightly moaned as he kissed her senseless. "What was that for?"

"I hadn't intended on it, but you know that I can't resist you."

"Well, I'm not complaining."

"I need you to put in for that vacation and it needs to be tomorrow."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Unfortunately, no. I need you on something confidential but medically related. In fact, it's on-site, but no one can know about it."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Go on."

"After you saved Jason in the ER, he wasn't moved to a private clinic. He is unable to respond and is in a coma-like state. We're trying to figure out what designer drugs they used so we can counteract it, but it's tough. The other doctor involved works for WHO. She is invested in the patient and they are married."

Eva is surprised. "Okay. What does she need me for?"

"She needs someone who can think outside the box and bounce ideas off of."

"Is Robin involved?"

"Not for long, but I'll tell you about that later. Let's just say she won't be feeling that great tomorrow and will have to take a break."

Eva smirked. She is not a fan of Robin. "This sounds like sci-fi stuff."

"I guess in a way it is."

He leaned closer. "Jason needs you."

She had gotten to know Jason beyond what he shows everyone else and she had fun playing pool with the guys and bantering. He's a good guy despite his job profession. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"We're not sure."

"I'm in, but how long has he been married?"

"They met two years ago and were married before their twins were born."

She almost choked on her spit. "Jason Morgan is a father?"

"Yes. Aside from being the worst eaters in the world, I swear more ends up on them and coming out of them then going in, but they are kind of cute—I guess."

She grinned. "You—with babies? This I have to see."

"Smartass…"

"I learned it from you." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To put in my vacation and then you're going to sneak me in wherever he's stashed."

"Done…"

He watched her hips gyrate as she sauntered down the hallway. His girl is so damn, hot that he shivered as he moved in the opposite direction.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, Elizabeth hung up the phone. Robin had called to say that she felt ill and went home to lie down. Liz smiled as she tried to figure out where to start.

Nadine entered the room. "Hello, you must be Elizabeth."

"I am."

"I'm Nadine."

Liz nodded. "Can I ask you something?" She doesn't have time to play games, so she decides to get right to the point.

"Shoot."

"Can you let what happened between you and Johnny go? I need him to be around here."

Nadine's eyes widened. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's a fair question."

She sighed. "I don't know."

"And what if I told you that your behavior could be a distraction that Jason doesn't need?"

"You're right. How about I try to be more professional and if it's still not working for you, I'll understand?"

Liz held out her hand. "Deal…"

"I'm going to monitor his levels." When Monica had approached her, she was surprised but intrigued by the challenge, so she accepted. She wonders how Elizabeth became involved and what her background is and hopes that they'll get along.

"Thank you."

Liz went into the lab and about five minutes later, a black woman about five feet six with long tresses enters the room. Aside from being beautiful, Elizabeth hopes that she's as good as Johnny says she is. "Hello, you must be Evangeline."

Eva held out her hand. "I am. Hello."

"It's nice to meet you. I take it that Johnny filled you in."

"He did to a degree. I can't believe that Jason is a family man."

"Why?"

"I was starting to think he was gay, but then Johnny spilled something on himself one day that was hot and started to strip down and Jason looked utterly disgusted, so it clued me in. I know my man looks good."

Liz chuckled. "He's definitely not gay."

"I figured that out, but I've never seen him look at anyone and now I know why. So, how did you get rid of the stuck up bitch?" She's not a Robin fan.

Liz laughed and whispered the name of the drug and Eva cracked up.

"You're good. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"I think we'll get along famously."

"Do you have any theories yet?"

Liz nodded and went to the board and wrote down the drugs that Robin identified and the toxin that she was able to detect by doing a special test.

"Interesting, but I think something more might be going on. Let's go over what is working in his body; what has normal readings and why would they, since he has all these other drugs in there."

Liz likes her train of thought.

"Also, I have a feeling whoever the monster was who created this would expect that we'd figure this out to a degree, so our logical counteractions will have to be thrown out the window. He would be expecting them, so we're going to have to get creative because Jason could have multiple issues and while a drug could cure part of it, there is a chance that we can make his condition worse if we're not careful."

"You're right. I have some ideas. We can also introduce counteragents to the cell samples we took. Can you look into that microscope over there?"

Eva hurried towards it and after a few minutes, she turns and looks at Liz skeptically. "That is highly irregular. Did he use some kind of weird bond? Does it seem like it's getting bigger to you?"

"Yes. We have a lot of ground to cover. How much research have you done in the past?"

"Well, I shadowed a highly regarded medical scientist for some of my internship and learned a lot. Call it a curiosity of mine, so I think I can be helpful and I learn fast."

Liz smiled. "I want to go home and check on the kids. Come with me and then we'll be here well into the night if you are game."

"I can come with you. I have one scheduled surgery at 2:00 that should take an hour and then I'm all yours. Dr. Quartermaine approved my vacation."

"She is coming in handy."

Eva smiled and followed her into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth heard laughter coming from the dining room. The women paused in the doorway and grinned as they watched the babies chasing Georgie who is on her hands and knees and then dramatically collapses as the boys squeal and grab her shirt and use her body to stand.

"They are getting big too fast."

Their eyes grew big as they heard their mama's voice and they turned to look and plopped on their butts and then crawled towards her.

"I've been abandoned," Georgie said as Milo helped her up.

Liz laughed. "They'll come back." She scooped up Jake and Eva picked up Cam who is immediately mesmerized by her necklace.

"I think you found a new friend. Don't let him break it."

"They are so cute."

Liz kissed Cam on the cheek as his fingers move over some stones. Jake eyed them too, but then he focused on his mother and patted her face. "I missed you, Jakey."

He smiled and gave her a slobbery kiss.

"You seriously have too much slobber."

Jake started to babble and Cam followed right along.

"They are killing my clock," Eva muttered.

"They are irresistible like their father."

Eva chuckled. "You haven't been on the other end of his glare."

"Oh I have, but only when I pretend not to put out."

The girls laughed while Milo turned beet red.

"Of course, I'm only pretending because that man has it going on."

Milo practically ran towards the door and outside leaving Georgie doubled over laughing.

"Georgie, do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No, but Milo is sweet."

Liz and Eva exchanged a look.

"I think we can make that happen," Eva said. "He's a good guy."

"I love me some Johnny, but you called dibs." The man is gorgeous and funny as hell.

Eva's mouth dropped open which Cam used to his advantage to try to grab her tongue as Liz and Georgie cracked up.

"Switch," Liz said.

Jake studied Eva for a minute, touching her face.

"God, he looks like Jason."

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

Eva nodded. "We're going to bring your daddy back, Jake. Not just for your family, but because I need to know what Jason Morgan looks like whipped."

Liz chuckled. "He looks damn good."

"Are they going to cry when you leave?"

"Not if we have Georgie distract them."

"I'm on it," Georgie said.

"I don't think my ovaries can take much more visitation today," Eva said.

Liz kissed the boys. "We better get back."

"I made some sandwiches," Georgie said.

"You are awesome."

They grabbed the bag and then Georgie got back on the floor with them and Liz and Eva snuck out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny paced back and forth. "He called again and asked how Jason is doing."

Francis and Johnny shook their head.

"We're chasing some leads on Alexis," Johnny said.

"Is Elizabeth doing okay?"

"She's fine. I honestly think that she and Evangeline will come up with something to help him.

Sonny rubbed his face. "I have a feeling that no matter the outcome, Jason will be done."

"You might be right about that," Francis said.

"This is my fault, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it." He had come to rely on Jason, probably too heavily and it had taken a toll their business and personal relationship; it's something he regrets.

"Jason just wants to spend most of his time with his family. They make him happy and he deserves that. Part of him likes his job, but he's just over the extra drama. This might be a game-changer with Elizabeth being around the violence. I guess we'll have to wait and see," Johnny said.

Sonny sat and closed his eyes. This is a shit show and unfortunately, Alexis and James hold all the cards. They just need to figure out where they are hiding so Jason can have a fighting chance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Next Day

Eva sighed. "I just don't understand how his kidney and liver functions are normal given everything else going on."

"They laced something in there that helps them still function while the paralytics continue to be effective."

Eva listed several drugs on the board. "Whatever we come up with can't counteract these."

"Agreed…"

A commotion is heard in the other room.

The women rushed over there to find Epiphany standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a sickly looking Robin wearing a mask, standing in the hallway.

"What is going on?"

Piph glanced at Eva. "She was trying to get in, but she's sick. I don't care if she's wearing a mask or not. By the way, it's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand which Elizabeth shook.

"Robin, you should know that Jason can't be compromised in any way. Why would you risk giving him germs?" Eva asked.

Robin sighed. "I just didn't want him to think that I'm abandoning him."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "So basically, you made this about you instead of him."

"What? No!"

Liz stepped in front of Epiphany. "You are putting the patient in danger because of your obsession with him."

Robin gasped. "I am not obsessed. Jason and I were in love and I still love him. I will not abandon him. Someday, we are going to be together again."

"Aw, shit," Eva muttered.

Micah moved closer as Elizabeth backed Robin against the wall with her pointed finger.

"You will only get in that room in this condition over my—dead—body."

Robin cringed.

"Is she gonna take off her earrings?" Piph whispered almost making Eva laugh, "Cause I'll hold them."

"I don't have time for this. I'm trying to save his life. Go home, Robin. You shouldn't be here and I will not let you compromise him. Do you understand?"

Tears welled in Robin's eyes. "I'll go, for now, but he is going to very mad when he wakes up and finds out that you are keeping me from him. I have busted my ass trying to save him. You don't understand how special he is and he doesn't trust many people."

Liz rolled her eyes. "From what I understand, you broke his trust."

"What!"

"You heard me. You're off this case, per Monica because you are not well."

"Then I will be back when I'm better. You can't stop me. I'm sure you don't want anyone knowing he is here."

Liz almost growled. "You would endanger him over this?"

"No—I just—"

"You were leaving and you will not open your mouth about this because if you do, if something happens to Jason, then it's on your head," Epiphany said. "Micah, please make sure that Ms. Scorpio leaves the building."

"Yes, ma'am." He motioned with his arms and a crying Robin followed him.

When they disappeared, Epiphany's head tilted. "From what I just saw, you probably keep Jason in line just fine."

"He doesn't step over the line so I've never had to threaten him. She is just—"

"—obsessed, driven, and she'll be back even if she has to down a vat of vitamin C because she acts like she owns him," Eva said.

"I'll instruct the guards to get one of us if she shows up again."

"I'll warn you that she is trained in hand to hand combat. Her mother works for the WSB," Piph said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "And I'm trained by the most feared man on the East Coast. I think I can take her."

Piph grinned. "I'm sure you can."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "And what is this I hear about you seeing my man naked?"

Piph cracked up. "I'm a professional. What happens in that room stays in that room, but can I be unprofessional for a moment?"

"Please do…" Eva said with a grin.

"Elizabeth Morgan, you are one lucky woman."

Finally, Liz cracked a smile. "That is why we need him to wake up before I go through withdrawals."

Due to the machine, Jason had only heard bits and pieces, but he agrees about the withdrawals. He'd do anything to hold and show her how much he loves her.

"From now on, I'm the only one giving Jason a sponge bath."

"Party pooper…" Piph got serious. "Stan is looking up a couple of leads you gave us."

"Good. I'm trying to reach my parents who are in Russia. The Cassadines own property there. Hopefully, the agency can get through to them soon." Her parents are doing charity work there.

"Well, we just have to hope that Alexis will do something stupid and surface."

Elizabeth moved next to Jason and held his hand. "Hold on, baby. We're getting closer."

He is miserable with the vent and not being able to communicate at all not to mention how much he misses the boys and their laughter.

"I need to see those baby blues." She kissed him on the forehead, something Jason savored, before venturing to the next room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad this one is intriguing to you. You guys crack me up.

Chapter 4

Piph moved closer and checked Jason's vitals. "I'm going to exercise for you." She carefully moves his legs and arms, working his muscles to make it easier for him when he recovers. "You picked one hell of a woman, Morgan. She's a little spit-fire and very smart and beautiful. I'm sorry that I doubted you, but your track record sucks."

Jason can't even argue with that.

"I'm glad you wised up and I understand you have two sons. Wow. I always knew you had potential. After you get out of here, and you will, I expect an invite to meet them." She finished with his right leg and moved to the left. "Your wife almost cut me for giving you sponge baths."

Oh, he would have killed to have seen that.

"What happens in this bed stays in this bed. I'll take you on Jerry Springer later."

He has no idea what she's talking about, but figures that it may not be a good thing.

"Jason Morgan, you are the father," she chuckled as she put the blanket over him.

He's going to have to remember to ask Johnny about that show.

She left and he was alone again, wondering how long it will take them to figure this out and free him from this hell. In the meantime, he is trying to think about clever ways to torture James Craig when he wakes up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James closed his eyes and sucked in the fresh air. There is nothing more satisfying then toying with people's emotions. People like Sonny Corinthos always think they are above everyone, so taking him down a few pegs has been greatly satisfying.

"It's a beautiful night," Alexis said moving next to him.

"Yes, it is. Kristina is sleeping?"

"Yes."

"I may have to leave to take care of some things."

She doesn't care about the details and has no idea what he is doing to get Sonny to relinquish his rights as a parent, she just wants it done. James will get what he wants and leave and then she will disappear with her daughter and live a normal life away from the violence. Deniability is something she will wield if necessary, which is why she doesn't know or care about the terms of the dangerous game James is playing.

"Do what you have to."

He smirked. Considering her law degree and technical knowledge, he is surprised that she is stupid enough to think that she'll get away with all of this. In fact, he's considering a marriage just to sink her further. She is already marked and doesn't know it and he'll be able to track her to the ends of the earth if necessary. No one will believe that she didn't know about Jason's condition. That alone will probably assure her death. There are always consequences to actions. He has risked his life many times to play the game or increase his bank account. Taking down Sonny and Jason will give him clout, the waterfront, and then everyone will come to him for a piece of the action. If the five families don't like it, then he will unleash an army of men deal with them.

"I'm getting bored with Russian food."

"It is an acquired taste."

He turned to face her and smiled as she watched her step out of her nightgown. "Well, well, someone is feeling a little randy."

Considering his size and thoroughness in bed, she has no problem having a little fun while she waits for her escape. "Let's go."

"After you…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Monica has the day off and Georgie has class, so she volunteered to watch the babies.

"Come in," Liz said holding open the door. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because an idea is niggling at her and she can't quite put it all together.

"I haven't ever been in here."

"It has a couple of bedrooms. It's quaint. I like it."

They hear babbling coming from the bedroom, so Monica follows her in.

"Hello my little grandsons," she said smiling.

Cam reached up and she lifted him while Liz tended to Jake. They changed them quickly and then headed into the living room where there are two high chairs.

"I'll do their first feeding with you. I usually get one cleaned up, put him in the playpen and then tend to the other.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Monica, I hope keeping all of these secrets isn't taking a toll on your marriage."

"Alan is none the wiser. We are fine." While their marriage has always been rocky, they are in a good place.

"Good."

"I know that he and Jason have clashed since the accident, but I'm hoping that they can hash through it. I want to be a part of your lives. Traveling is not an issue."

"I want whatever Jason wants, but I do agree that it would be nice for my children to know all of their grandparents."

"Do your parents know?" She mixed the cereal up and started feeding it to Jake.

"Yes and no. They are aware that I'm married to Jason, but they have no idea about his profession." Cam pounded on the plastic letting her know he is ready for more.

"I see. Do you think they will reject him?"

"I hope not. To be honest, I'm not sure what is going to happen after this. Jason likes the adrenaline, but he loves his family more."

Monica nodded. "I think he's always wanted to be a father. Michael meant the world to him."

Liz frowned. "Where is Carly? I would think that she would be all over him."

"You are right, but she doesn't know. She has been with a businessman named Jasper Jax for the last year and they are in Australia visiting his parents with Michael and Morgan."

"I see. That's a good thing. Is she due back anytime soon?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe Sonny knows, so you should ask him."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan entered his son's room after talking to a guard named Liam. He's not on the list, but he told them Monica had sent him which is a lie. She doesn't know he is here. After becoming suspicious, he followed her and quickly figured out that she is hiding something. Deep down, he had suspected that it had to do with Jason and now he is sure.

Sitting on the chair, he touched his son, closing his eyes as he savors his energy.

Jason feels it and has no idea who it is which is alarming.

"It has been so long since I have been able to touch you. After the accident you hated it. You were so sensitive in so many ways. I said a lot of things that I wish I could take back. I know you are not him and I know that I had a hard time accepting that. There is no book telling you how to deal with a situation like yours, but I still love you."

Jason isn't sure he wants to hear all of this, but he doesn't have a choice. After a while, he just always reacted where Alan is concerned. They were so angry with each other and it just became a habit for Jason to push him away.

"Seeing you lying here is hard because I've already lost you in so many ways, but I don't want you to die."

Elizabeth swallowed hard from her position in the hallway, but she remained quiet so Alan could say his piece.

"I want you to be happy, Jason. God, I've failed you so much as a father. If you die, I can't ever make that up to you." A tear spilled down his cheek as he held his son's hand. "I always hated and envied Sonny because he was able to reach you when nothing I said ever did. It was tough watching you bond with him, no matter what he did to you, but you couldn't even stand to have a conversation with me."

Jason is listening but at the same time, he remembers some of the things his father said to him and while he realizes it was out of frustration, it still doesn't make it right. He gets how difficult it was for them, but it was even harder for him to learn to adapt, at his age, and deal with his anger.

"I'm just so sorry. I hate that I've been kept in the dark and it's my own doing. I just want a chance to really get to know you. I'll probably never be okay with you working for Sonny, but that doesn't matter. It's your choice and I can still love you and not agree with you. Someday, maybe you'll have your own family and you'll understand what that means. Please fight, Jason. Your mother and I would be devastated if you left us again. When you wake up, I'll do everything I can to make this right. I will get on my knees and beg if I have to, that is how much I love you. I know you probably think that's impossible and I just love who you were, but you are my son and blood and I know you are different now, but I still love you just as much as I did before. That is what a parent does. As soon as I held you in my arms, I loved you more than life." He slightly squeezed Jason's hand as he stifled a sob.

"Dr. Quartermaine," Elizabeth said moving forward.

Alan let go and stood. "I guess I'm caught."

"You can say that." She studied him for a long moment. He looks so wrecked. "I'm Elizabeth and I'm trying to save your son."

He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you. Is this your specialty?" He wiped at his face.

"Yes, it is."

"Are you working with Robin?"

"No. She's ill, so I recruited Evangeline."

Alan slightly smiled. "She's our best."

Liz smiled back. "Yes, she is. So, how did you get past the guards?" She crossed her arms for effect.

"I—I told them that Monica couldn't come and I was taking her place and he believed me."

"I see."

"I hope he won't be in trouble."

Jason would have growled if he could. Micah is going to get an earful.

"We'll see about that. I will have to speak with him because Jason's safety is of the utmost importance."

Alan's head tilted. "Who are you to my son?" He could sense there was something more that Elizabeth isn't divulging.

"I'm not sure that I should trust you with that information."

"I love him. I know that is probably questionable, but I do. No one will know he's here because of me and if you require it, I won't come back or even mention to my wife that I was here. I don't want to endanger his life."

Liz isn't sure what to do and at this point, Jason doesn't care one way or another. It will all come out and Alan is trustworthy.

"I'm his wife and will do whatever I must do to protect him, even if that means going against you."

His shoulders slightly relaxed. "I understand. I'm glad that Jason found someone to be happy with."

"We are very happy." For now, the babies will remain a secret. Alan needs to prove himself.

"Can I do anything?"

"If you want to be included on his visitation list, there is something that you can do."

"I'll do anything."

"Do you know who Alexis Davis is?"

"Yes." He can't even fathom what she has to do with this.

"She's a big part of the reason that Jason is lying in that bed."

Alan is speechless.

"Do you know anyone in Russia?"

He rubs the back of his neck as he searched his memory. "I have a colleague that I know there."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yes. He's a childhood friend."

"We cannot tip her off. We need eyes and ears. If she or Kristina needs a doctor, it could be the chance that we need."

"I understand and I will contact him as soon as possible and express the urgency, maybe even make a donation for encouragement."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"If we need you to help with rounds, we'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"May I have your phone?"

Alan handed it over and Liz opened his notes and typed some information and then programmed her number on his phone.

"I'm going by Elizabeth Hardy and Jason is listed as John Moore."

"Okay."

"There is something else you need to know, but I can't do that until I know I can trust you."

"I understand."

"Robin isn't to get anywhere near Jason either. She was reckless the other day."

"When she's back from sick leave, I will do what I can to keep her busy." They could always use research in other areas.

"Thank you."

He turned and gazed at his son one more time. "You'll let me know if you find a breakthrough?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Good luck."

She watched him leave and then moved to Jason's side. "I hope I did the right thing and you're not mad at me."

Anger is the last thing he's feeling towards her. She is fierce.

"I need to get in the lab, so I'll be right next door. Evangeline should be waiting for me."

She squeezed his hand and then kissed him on the forehead. "See you later, my love."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Elizabeth waited for some test results, she stared out the window as the rain began to fall.

"How did you meet him?" Eva asked.

Liz slightly smiled as the memory bombarded her.

FLASHBACK

"You dropped this."

She reached for her favorite brush as her eyes locked on his larger hands and then traveled up his bulging arms until her gaze locked on the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she just stared.

Unable to answer, she continued to peer into his eyes and is flummoxed when his gaze softened, and she saw amusement.

"I'm Jason."

A chuckle left his lips when she still didn't answer. She is beautiful, with creamy porcelain skin and gorgeous blue eyes. Her lips are full and he truly wishes he could kiss them.

"This is where you tell me your name."

"Ugh—um—dear God, I think I just forgot."

A giggle comes from behind her as another woman stepped forward. "I'm Sarah and this is my sister, Elizabeth."

"Hi." She's pretty too, but his attention went back to Liz who still hasn't moved. Taking a chance, he touched her hand. "Have dinner with me."

Liz sputtered to life. "What?" Men who look like him do not ask her out. She is quite sure that she has paint on her face and her unruly curls are probably a mess, a victim of the gusty winds who have been her nemesis all morning.

Sarah shook her head. She is in Italy visiting but will return to California in the morning.

"Will you have dinner with me?"

She tried to form words but ended up sounding like a complete idiot.

"Nod your head for yes."

Her face went from pale to red in seconds flat as she nodded.

"Would you feel safer if we met somewhere?"

When her head bobbed again, he slightly smiled. "Okay." He rattled off a small Italian restaurant which she is familiar with. "I'll see you at 8:00."

A sigh left her lips as he moved away. "His ass is perfect."

Sarah busted out laughing. "You couldn't say two words and then you pop out that sentence? That is hilarious."

Liz shot her a look. "I couldn't think with those eyes staring at me. He's so—"

"—hot, sexy, orgasmic?"

"Yeah…"

"We need to go shopping and get that paint off your cheek."

Liz groaned as she touched it. "I'm so mortified."

"He didn't care, now let's go before the shops close."

"Fine, but nothing crazy."

"You're going to look like you, but we do want him to drool a little bit. Don't worry, I'm good at this. You'll be comfortable but sexy. Trust me?"

Liz shrugged. "I guess, but what am I going to do if my mouth won't work?"

Sarah chuckled. Liz had been all about studying and art for so long that it's exciting to see her so flabbergasted. "Flashcards?"

"Very funny…"

END FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments…interesting as always.

Chapter 5

Eva chuckled. "Your sister sounds like fun."

"She is and you would like her."

"So, how long did it take for you to kiss?"

Liz smiled. "Believe it or not, when he went to drop me off at the car, I had such a good time and he was so attentive that I practically jumped him and inhaled his mouth. He met me in the middle after he got over the shock and when we finally came up for air, he was speechless."

Eva cracked up. "I love it."

"I held out for a week before I couldn't stand his hotness any longer and gave in."

"That might be about five days longer than I would have."

Liz busted out laughing. "Did you sleep with Johnny right away?"

Eva's brows moved up and down. "Nope. I made him wait for a whole month."

"Get out!"

"He was so cocky that I did it out of spite, but let me tell you, it killed me because that man can kiss and Jesus, he has abs for days. The brat was cruel and would take off his shirt in front of me on purpose."

"He was playing dirty."

"You have no idea. I took a lot of cold showers, but the more he teased me, the tighter my thighs gripped together. After a month, Jason clued him in and he chilled out and romanced the hell out of me and I was a goner. Damn Jason, I was ready to hold out another month."

Liz laughed loudly. "Knowing my husband, he probably was sick of hearing Johnny whine."

"You're probably right." Eva frowned. "Come here for a minute."

Liz joined her at the microscope. "What's wrong?"

"They are doing something different."

Liz quickly looked and is shocked. "This could be very bad."'

"But what does it mean?"

A loud beeping noise shattered the silence and they ran to Jason's room.

"He's having a seizure," Liz said.

Eva ran to the monitors as Liz moved to Jason's side. It was thankfully quick, but they are very concerned. "I'll draw some blood."

"I think we should do some scans. I feel like we're running out of time."

"Don't say that. We'll figure it out."

Liz took a deep breath and then leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. Hang in there, baby."

Eva squeezed Jason's hand and then went to gather what she needed to take the sample.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth fell onto the bed exhausted. The boys are asleep and Epiphany is looking after Jason.

She closed her eyes and thought about their first date.

FLASHBACK

Elizabeth opened her door to find Jason standing there. His hands are pushed into his pockets and the rest of his jeans fit just right. The black tee shirt showed off his muscular arms and his longish hair is slightly unkempt.

"Hey."

She smiled. "Hey. Am I dressed alright?"

His eyes raked up and down her body. She is wearing jeans, wedged heels, and a blouse that has pastel flowers on it. Even with just a hint of makeup, her face is radiant and his heartbeat speeds up. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

She slightly blushes, making him smile.

"You ready?"

She nodded and then ran to get her keys and then they headed outside. When they moved towards the motorcycle, her eyes widened. "This explains your hair."

He eyed her curiously. "Is it a mess?"

She grinned. "It looks cute."

One brow rose, making her laugh. He handed her a helmet and then donned his.

"Lean into the curves with me and hold on."

She climbed on behind him and Jason almost shuddered when her arms wrapped around him. It just felt right. When he took off, a squeak left her lips and she gripped him tighter. He briefly squeezed her hand and then moved into traffic. Finally, they moved further out of town and he tore around some curves, loving her laughter and all too soon, he was pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

They got off and she was beaming.

"Thank you. That was just—there are no words."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I want to do it again."

He held out his hand and she slid hers against it and then he led her inside.

Elizabeth took in her surroundings, it's a small restaurant that was practically empty. A tiny woman approached them and smiled as she spoke in Italian which Jason answered.

The women focused on Elizabeth who answered her in Italian too.

"You're full of surprises," Jason said.

"So are you."

They are seated at a table as soft music plays.

"This is nice."

"The owners put up with me when I'm in town and their food is good."

A glass of wine is poured for Elizabeth, while beer is handed to Jason.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of ordering ahead."

She is surprised but shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"Tell me about yourself, Elizabeth."

She took a sip of wine and then gazed at him. "I'm a research scientist doctor with WHO."

"Interesting…"

"It's very rewarding. I get to travel, but my home base is here."

"So, that's why you know Italian."

She smiled. "What about you?"

"That's more complicated. For now, let's just say that I partially own a coffee business in New York."

Her head tilted. "So, you're not going to tell me everything?"

"I will. If we make it to a second date, then I'll tell you everything."

There is sadness in his eyes like he doesn't believe there will be one, but she decides to press forward instead of demanding an explanation.

"Deal."

Food is brought out and Elizabeth moans.

"That looks outstanding."

Jason eyed a juicy steak and grabbed his utensils. "Dig in…"

Liz smiled and started to eat her pasta. "So good…"

For the most part, they ate in a comfortable silence until Elizabeth dropped her fork. "I can't stuff in one more bite."

Jason wiped his mouth. "Would you like to dance?"

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't seem like the type."

He chuckled. "I'm not, but with you, I want to be."

She just about melted. "Okay."

They stood and he led her upfront and they swayed to the music.

"This has been a great date, Jason."

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

"No, but I am looking forward to getting back on your bike."

He grinned. "Is that the only reason you'll agree to a second date."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His eyes softened and a hot flash coursed through her body. They continued the lingering stare until the owner cleared her throat.

Jason took another second, moving his gaze to her lips before his attention went to the woman standing a few feet away.

"I hate to interrupt, but the chocolate—"

Liz spun on her heel. "Say no more, you had me at chocolate."

"Should I be offended?"

"No time, have to get back to the table."

The older woman laughed as she watched them.

The torture of watching her eat the chocolate and lick the fork and her lips were worse than any physical abuse he had ever suffered. He wanted to drizzle that dessert all over her body and then slowly lap it up.

Her attention went to him and she froze. The look of sin on his face made her slightly tremble and then she averted her gaze and put some on her fork and fed it to him.

"Good."

"I'd offer you more—hell, who am I kidding? Get your own, Morgan."

He laughed, unable to remember the last time he had smiled so much.

Five torturous minutes later, she finished and sat back. "I'm seriously coming back here."

"They'll take care of you, but I'd rather you come back with me."

She slightly leaned forward. "Aren't you the smooth one?"

"I'm just being honest. You ready for a ride?"

She practically jumped out of her seat making him chuckle again.

He went even faster on the ride home and when they got off the bike, she stunned him by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a torrid kiss that made his blood go straight south. Moaning, he returned her attack in fervor, tangling his fingers in her hair as their tongues dueled and their bodies molded together. Finally, he slowly pulled back, his eyes smoldering as he studied her slightly swollen lips.

"That was the best first kiss ever," Liz said.

"Yeah… I don't know how you plan on topping that, but I'm willing to let you practice on me."

She cracked up. "Thank you again for dinner, Jason."

He held her hand as he led her to her door. "Thank you for saying yes."

"Can we see each other on Friday night?"

"Count on it…"

When she entered the house, she shut the door and started doing a funky dance until she looked up and found her friend sitting on the couch failing miserably to not laugh.

"I take it the date went well?"

Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning. She had met her friend Brit out in the field. "He is to die for."

"I thought he was going to inhale your face."

Liz laughed. "I guess I did kind of attack him."

Brit's brows rose. "You think? I thought you were going to play hard to get." God knows, she wouldn't have been able to, but Elizabeth isn't usually as bold.

"I was, but his eyes are so dreamy and the dessert was so chocolaty, and don't even get me started on his bike."

Brit grinned. "So, what's your strategic plan?"

"To try not to put out on the second date…"

They dissolved into a fit of laughter before Liz gave her the blow by blow.

END FLASHBACK

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany finished exercising Jason and then sat next to his bed. "I know you're the strong, silent type, but this is ridiculous. Who knew you were such a diva?"

Jason wishes he could smile.

"She is worried. I'm not sure how she is holding it all together. She misses the boys and just sneaks off to see them here and there. I make her eat, or she'd be losing weight and let's be honest, she can't afford to. What are you doing to her that she burns so many calories, or do I even want to know?"

Jason's mind flashed to sex and then he tried to think of anything else in case his dick is still working.

"She even has Evangeline obsessed. Johnny is going to get pissed off if he doesn't get some soon."

Eva chuckled as she moved inside. "I'm about to leave and he's still awake."

"Good to know. I was just telling Jason that you are doing everything you can to save him."

"I am. I think we're close to a breakthrough."

The power went out and she scrambled towards the bed.

"Why isn't the generator kicking in?"

"I don't know."

Micah moved to the doorway. "No generator?"

"We have one, but maybe it's compromised," Piph said.

"Jason, hang in there," Eva said as she used her phone for light and fiddled with some machinery and located the problem, the battery in the vent unit was dislodged. She fixed it and it started pumping.

"Monica only wanted the best machinery for him. She was scared something like this would happen."

Eva held Jason's hand. "It's going to be okay. The power went out, but they'll get the generator working soon." She could hear someone running down the hallway, and assuming the worse, she puts her body over Jason as he wonders what she is doing.

"It's me, Francis, they'll have the generator running in a minute or so. We think someone tampered with it." He turned his flashlight towards the bed and smiled. "Wait until Johnny hears about this."

Eva smirked as she pulled back. "You better not tell him."

"And he's losing out to an unconscious man…"

Eva shook her head. The men played around too much. The lights flickered on and they breathed a sigh of relief. "They are back on, Jason." She has no idea if he can hear her, but if he can, she doesn't want him to panic.

Francis answered his phone. "Regular power will be up in the next half hour."

"Good," Piph said.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked Eva.

"No, I'm staying here." Who knows what kind of games James has planned. She retrieved two pillows and handed one to Piph and then placed one next to Jason's side. "Elizabeth needs sleep more than I do. I can take a nap tomorrow if I have to."

"I'll let Johnny know."

"Tell him that I'm sorry."

"I will."

Once the regular power had returned, they relaxed a little, taking their time to check all the machines and make sure everything is good.

After they were satisfied, they turned off the lights and sat in the chairs and laid their head onto the pillows and that is how Elizabeth found them after she had eaten breakfast and played with the boys for an hour.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz shook Eva's shoulder. Epiphany had already gone home.

"Five more hours…"

Liz grinned. "Why are you still here?"

She groaned as she sat up and stretched. "The power went off for a bit and I didn't want to leave him."

Liz just stares at her unable to contemplate how the woman sitting in front of her had given up her life for the Morgan family to help Jason survive. She suddenly hugged Eva, making her chuckle as she returned it.

"Thank you for watching over him and keeping him safe."

Johnny entered the room. "She did the more than that."

Eva's head jerked towards the doorway.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Did you or did you not throw your body across his when you heard Francis running down the hallway?"

Eva stood and crossed her arms."I most certainly did. He is my patient and in my care and I was not going to let someone come in here and take him out."

"What about your safety?"

Liz almost smirked at how much they smoldered.

"That wasn't my first concern since I have guards to worry about that."

Jason is imagining Johnny's expression.

"Evangeline Williamson!"

"Jonathan O'Brien."

He grimaced. "Please don't call me that."

"I won't if you slow your roll."

His hand moved in front of him revealing that he is gripping a bag. "I don't have rolls, but I do have pastries."

Their eyes lit up as they hustled towards them.

"Ladies, there is no need to shove."

"Hand it over," Eva said.

His eyes are so damn sexy, she is ready to pull him into the bathroom.

"How about I take the bag and you two find an empty room down the hallway."

Johnny grinned. "I really like you, Elizabeth. Let's go."

"Wait, you better not eat them all," Eva yelled as she is tugged.

Liz grinned as she pulled out one covered in chocolate.

"Oooh, that looks so good."

"The way I love you is better than that, baby," Johnny said.

"You better have one in your pants then."

Liz laughed.

"Did you bring me a toothbrush?"

"Yes, and clothes."

"Okay, let's do this so I can eat," she said before pushing him into the hallway.

Jason wishes he could get some. He can hear Elizabeth moan as she bit into it. Damn, she sounds so hot.

"Baby, I wish I could share this with you. It's so yummy."

She moaned again and Jason swore he was in hell.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated! Don't forget the giveaway on my site for the signed picture of Steve and Bradford. It closes on Monday.

Also, I'm posting a one-shot involving Jason being stuck in an elevator with Maxie and Brenda tomorrow on my site. Someone mentioned on YouTube that they thought that would be funny, so I wrote a one-shot. Hopefully, you'll like it. I'm on Tapatalk - Drawn to You. When in doubt, look in my profile.

Chapter 6

Epiphany stared Carly down who had just bulldozed her way down the hallway.

"I love him," Carly said earnestly, "so I can't stay away."

"That is the only reason I won't turn you away even though I know that if the situation were reversed, you wouldn't let me within a mile of this building," Liz said.

Piph smirked.

She instantly dislikes the smug nurse and wonders who the hell she thinks she is. "You don't know me."

"I know enough. Jason is fighting for his life right now. You are allowed to visit, but it can't be every day. You could be followed. It's not a secret that you are back in town."

"I'll do whatever I have to except abandon him." When she had called to let the boys face chat with Sonny, she could tell something was wrong and after about fifteen minutes, he finally broke down and when she saw the look in Sonny's eyes, she knew things were dire and she had to see him. Jax arranged for the first flight out but insisted that the boys stay put due to the danger.

While Robin is creepy, Carly is just a straight-up stalker, but considering her determination, maybe she can be of some help.

"Evangeline and I were discussing something earlier. Maybe you could help."

"What?"

"Can you find out if Kristina or Alexis like anything unique to eat that maybe Alexis would try to get imported? We need to locate her. It could be the key to saving Jason." He had always told her if you can get Carly working on your side and she hates the target, usually, she'll get things done, but there are times when she goes over the top. Frankly, that thought almost makes her smile because Alexis has it coming to her.

"I've always hated that bitch. I'm in. I have just enough time to make a stop at her pre-school. I also know who Alexis's nanny is…"

Liz slightly smiled. "Great, let Johnny know if you find anything."

Carly's head tilted. "I still don't like you and want to know how you weaseled your way in here."

"Here we go," Eva muttered. Johnny had given her a short biography on Carly when they had first started dating seriously and she is nothing but trouble, but she has to admit that the woman loves her some Jason. Johnny theorizes it started because of her guilt. She convinced herself that she could love Jason into submission and forgiveness, but she slightly miscalculated. Back then, Jason didn't feel like he had a lot of people he could count on, so he buried his feelings, but he never went back to her and there were times that it was definitely what Carly had wanted.

"Well, I don't care what you think and I didn't have to do anything. I'm that good. I know your usual m.o., but it isn't mine. Didn't you have somewhere to go?"

Carly made a sound as she turned and then kissed Jason on the cheek. "I'm going to watch her like a hawk after I bring that snooty Cassadine bitch down," she whispered.

Jason almost felt sorry for Alexis but then after what she put in motion, he hopes Carly lives up to her words, except for the Elizabeth part. Luckily, his wife knows how to handle herself.

"We'll scrub it after she leaves," Eva said making Liz chuckle.

"I'll deal with you later," Carly said to Liz before striding into the hallway.

"If I get my way, that witch is going down too," Liz muttered.

Eva cracked up. "Come on, let's get back to the whiteboard."

"Okay, I'll be right there. I'm just going to say goodbye to Jason."

"Later, Jason."

Liz moved to his side and grabbed his hands. "Seriously honey, no wonder you were in a bad mood before you returned home. How did you deal with all these harpies? I wanted to snatch Carly by the hair and don't even get me started on Robin."

Jason wondered how long it would be before Robin tried to come back.

"But one thing you must know, I will beat them with my shoe before I let them get their grubby hands on you." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, baby," I love you so much. The boys miss you. I show them your picture every morning when they wake up and if I'm not home, Georgie shows it to them at night. You are so loved." After one more kiss, she left, leaving him feeling very emotional.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth groaned as her head hit the counter and Eva sighed.

"What are we missing?" Eva said exasperatedly.

"I wish I knew."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Liz groaned when she spotted Robin.

"I've been tested and I'm fine." She held out a piece of paper.

"Robin…"

"Please. I have to help him."

Liz stood and moved closer. "I'm honestly not certain what you could contribute."

Robin's stomach flipped. "Are you saying I'm not qualified?"

"You have no experience even remotely related that would add to the team."

Robin's eyes fluttered shut as she took a deep breath and then her gaze went to Eva. "And she does?"

"She studied medical science. I know you have a research background, but this is far too aggressive and complicated to take any chances with."

"I'll do anything. You can't expect me to just go on with my life not knowing if he's okay or not. Jason was a huge part of my life. His friendship means everything to me. You don't even know him. I love him!"

Eva grabbed Liz's arm to stop her forward movement.

"Please… I can help you record findings and test and then you can spend more time interpreting."

Liz sighed. "Fine, but if you get on my nerves, you're gone."

Robin smiled. "Thank you. What do you need me to do?"

Liz grabbed a pad. "I need you to look at the log of his brainwaves for the last twenty-four and anything above this range, I need you to flag." She handed her a piece of paper.

"Got it..." She left and went into the next room.

Alan somberly joined them.

"Dr. Quartermaine, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I'm afraid Alexis was in Russia, but they are gone. I think they cleared out this morning."

"Damn," Liz said.

"Word must have gotten back that they were being tracked because they left in a hurry."

"Anything else?"

He nodded. "They found a computer that will be overnighted to the hospital today."

"Let's hope there is something good on it."

"Alan! What the hell?" Monica said moving into the room.

"Busted," Eva muttered.

"How long have you known?"

"Not long, I just—I'm trying to help and make amends."

Her gaze flits to Liz who nods.

"Dr. Quartermaine," Liz said.

"Please, call me Alan."

"Okay. There is something you don't know." She stopped to speak to Eva. "Can you go to the other room and make sure Robin stays there? I don't want her to hear."

"Sure, just come and get me when you're done."

Once she was gone, Liz took a deep breath. "I'm not only married to your son, but we have twin boys who are eight months old."

Alan's eyes pricked with tears. "Wow. Are they here?"

"Yes. Monica, you have my permission to take him there today to meet them."

"Where do you live?"

"Italy…"

Alan is floored. "I would like to meet them."

Monica cleared her throat. "I'll take you there after your surgery."

"Thank you."

"Don't be mad at Monica. She was just honoring my wishes."

"Who else knows?"

"The guards, Georgie, Epiphany, Evangeline, and Sonny."

Alan nodded. "I need to go prep but thank you again."

Once they were gone, she went over to the other room just in time to hear Robin speaking to Jason.

"We're going to find a way to help you, Jason. I love you and I hope that gives you the strength to fight."

Liz rolled her eyes and if Jason could, he would have rolled his too.

"I'm pretty sure Elizabeth poisoned me, but I just can't prove it. When you wake up, hopefully, she'll go away and leave us alone. I won't let anyone come between us again."

Eva's eyes widened as Elizabeth clenched her fists and she pulled her backward. "You can't hit her," she whispered.

"Why not? That bitch is going down."

Eva fought a smirked. "While I would like nothing better than to see that, for now, she can't know who you are or what we're up to."

"You're not giving me credit. I can smack the taste out of her mouth and not give anything away. It's called multi-tasking."

Piph cracked up as she moved closer. "When this is over, I'll pop some popcorn and you can do whatever you want to her."

Liz grinned. "Promise?"

"Yes, and I won't break it."

"Deal."

Piph hustled past them and approached the bed. "Alright, it's that time again. Mr. Morgan needs his workout."

Robin smiled. "Alright, just call me when you're done and I'll give him a sponge bath."

Liz growled. "Over my dead body…"

"Down girl, don't worry. I have just the task to keep her occupied. We wouldn't want her to get a glimpse of little Jason," Eva said.

Liz's brow went up.

"What? I didn't mean to offend him."

Liz chuckled. "I know. Let's go back to work because the sound of her voice makes me want to do bad things."

Eva grinned. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sighed as she ended the call. Unfortunately, James is very good at covering Alexis's tracks, but she will never be deterred.

She got on the launch to Windemere deep in thought with guards surrounding her. It doesn't hurt to bring backup. There's no telling what mood Nikolas will be in, but by the time she's done, they'll know if he is aware of what James is up to or not. Nikolas Cassadine is not going to know what hit him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth scooped Jake into her arms as he giggled while Cam patted Eva's face. Monica and Alan had smuggled them in.

"Come on, Jake, daddy needs to feel you."

She carefully laid Jake in the crook of Jason's arm and the toddler gazed at his dad and then started jabbering away.

Jason is longing to hold him. A memory flashes through his mind of the first time he met his sons.

FLASHBACK

Jason cut Cam's cord and then watched as his little face contorted and he let out a shrill cry as he was poked and prodded and he just wanted to pull him into his arms and protect him. He was the most perfect thing he had ever seen until Jake came along a few minutes later. His cry filled the room and he was laid beside his brother on Elizabeth's chest as tears pricked their eyes. It amazed him as they immediately calmed at her touch.

"They're beautiful," he whispered as Elizabeth cried and grinned.

"Perfect…"

They are taken to get cleaned up and then brought back and Jason held Jake as Elizabeth doted on Cam and then a few minutes later they switch.

Cam gripped his finger and tugged at his dad's heartstrings at the same time. Emotions hit him so hard, that he almost had to sit. He is a father now and has a family that will depend on him to protect and love them and the responsibility almost overwhelmed him. That is when he decided that his family would stay hidden like the most precious secret and that he would lay down his life before he lets anyone hurt them.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing his son on the head.

They were taken away and then he lovingly doted on his wife until she fell asleep. The day he had married her, it was just them and Sarah present aside from the priest. It was a small chapel that had captured Liz's heart since the day she had moved to Italy. Nothing else mattered but them and their love. She looked like an angel of light that day dressed in the prettiest and softest dress he had ever seen. God knows, she is his light which is so bright that it managed to break the darkness surrounding his heart and free from his self-imposed exile. Elizabeth Webber had brought the enforcer back to life and when she took his name, he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

"They are both so different. I already love them so much and I don't know how that is even possible."

Liz gave him a teary smile. "They are the best of both of us. Everything in our lives led to this, Jason. Thank you for giving them to me."

"You're the one that did all the hard work."

"They exist because of our love—together."

"Elizabeth, I never thought I could have this." A tear escaped down his cheek. "

She choked back her tears. "I prayed that God would send me a man who would love and respect me and he sent me you and then you gave me my boys. I only ask one thing."

He cleared his throat to try and stop himself from crying. "Anything…"

"Someday, I'd like a little girl."

A smile lit up Jason's face that she would never forget.

"It will be fun trying."

She chuckled. "Yeah…"

END FLASHBACK

Jake eyed his dad, so Liz sat him next to him.

"Daddy is sleeping, but mommy and Eva are trying to wake him up."

Jake patted his dad's arm and the boys started jabbering away to each other and Jason was in heaven.

"That's right, you tell him all about your day at the park with Georgie. She said you crawled on the blanket and tried to eat grass which is disgusting by the way."

Cam smiled, ceasing Elizabeth's rambling.

Eva watched them with tears in her eyes. They had come up with a cocktail they are going to try tonight. It may not bring him completely back, but if he tolerates it, then it will be the first step in helping him communicate with them.

Alan took a picture.

"What they are about to do is a huge risk. I think Jason can hear us. If that's true, I wanted him to feel his sons around him before we proceed," Monica said.

Liz handed Jake to Eva. "Thank you. I agree. I think he hears us too. I can't explain it, but I can feel him so strongly.

Monica helped her. "Thank you. Alan and I will stay with the boys tonight in case you get tied up and Georgie will be there in the morning."

"You are a godsend. It's exhausting being here for so many hours and then having to go home and pretend that everything is okay so they don't sense my stress. They need people around them that will protect and love them."

"We can do that," Alan said.

"We'll give you anything you need," Monica added.

Hearing them accept his wife and sons so readily made Jason think about his relationship with his family. Maybe it's time to let the baggage go and try to fix their relationship. Hopefully, he'll live to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I posted Elevator to Hell on fanfiction just in case you're interested and today ends the autograph picture of Steve and Bradford giveaway, so if you haven't signed up under the Giveaways forum in the Welcome section, please do so asap.

Chapter 7

Nikolas looked up from his desk and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

The guards fanned out in the room.

"I need information."

Helena listened from a secret staircase.

"I don't know where Alexis is, Carly."

"So, you know why I'm here then?"

"Of course, I do. I haven't spoken to her for months, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything."

Carly smirked. "You know, I'd love to believe that, but you and Alexis are close. I need her back here one way or the other. I don't think you'll like the other part."

He slowly stood, prompting Max to draw his gun.

"Sit down," he said lethally.

Nikolas let out a huff and then plopped onto the chair. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with threatening me—"

"Look, chubby boy, considering that you have no Cassadine street cred, you can save your idle threats. My best friend is fighting for his life because of that bitch and one way or another she's going down for it."

"And you don't care about what happens to Kristina?"

"She'll have her daddy."

"Who is a criminal…"

"And Alexis isn't? She's probably sleeping with one right now and she had no problem sleeping with Sonny. I'm prepared to torture it out of you, so we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Nobody fucks with my family and walks away—nobody!"

Nikolas laughed. "Oh please, Sonny is nothing without Jason and you are only Jason's bestie because he's the only one equipped to deal with you. His ability to shut off his emotions and ignore are legendary. It's probably the only way he stays sane around you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sonny isn't the one doling out the punishment, I am, and I think my reputation for getting revenge is quite legendary on its own. Do you really want to go there?"

"Considering for most of it, you were on your back, you're out of luck. I wouldn't touch you—"

With a slight nod of the head, Cody darted to Nikolas's side and smashed his head on the desk, causing him to see stars. "Disrespect her again, and I'll rip your fucking tongue out."

Helena clucked her tongue as she came out of her hiding place causing Max to aim his gun at her.

"Relax, I won't do you any harm."

"I think he's the one holding all the cards," Carly said pointing to Max.

Helena grinned. "When you leave here, it will be up to me whether it's alive or dead but mark my words, I could have already taken you out. Fortunately for you, your hatred of Alexis intrigues me. She is a blight on the Cassadine name and history that is why instead of indulging in my thirst for blood, I'm going to help you."

Carly's head tilted. "Why would I ever trust you?" Her feud with the Spencer's is legendary and there is no way in hell she'd ever completely trust Helena.

"Because you want to avenge your friend, remember?"

"And all you want is to see Alexis punished?"

Helena's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh, I'd rather see her six feet under, but I won't dictate the torture, just make sure that it occurs or I will take over and get it done."

"Fine, but what about Kristina?"

The older woman's face contorted. "Why would I ever her want her bastard spawn? Do whatever you please with that mongrel."

Carly schooled her features but couldn't help but think about what a bitch Helena is before motioning to Max to back down. "Give us the information so we can leave."

Helena waved her hand and a guard appeared from the hidden stairwell with a disk. "Alexis's ego is her downfall. She thinks she is getting one over on everyone, but she is predictable and quite boring in her tactics. James is headed this way without her. The faster you get Kristina, the quicker you'll be able to stop the damage."

Carly took it from him and retreated. Hopefully, this isn't some elaborate trick to lead them down the wrong road, but at this point, Jason is too critical to risk ignoring it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin screamed as she gazed at her car. All her tires had been slashed and she is livid. Elizabeth and Eva giggled as they watched via a monitor.

"I guess that was kind of immature," Liz said as she blushed.

Eva cracked up. "Yeah, but it felt good."

When Liz had shown up earlier to find Robin lying next to Jason, Epiphany, and Eva had to hold her back. And when Robin realized they were there and smugly got up to tell them that Jason needed to feel her next to him to help give him strength, Micah carried Liz to the other end of the hallway where Eva had to talk her down.

"If I find her in bed with my husband again, she's gonna lose more than a set of tires."

Jason is grinning inside listening to them. They are rarely in a situation where Liz is jealous, so this is not a side he's used to, but he has to admit, it's kind of hot. Robin had said a lot while she lay there and he is going to have set some things straight when he recovers.

Eva wiped a tear away as her laughter calmed. "Since Johnny came through for us, I might have to take him back in that empty supply closet."

Liz grinned. "I didn't realize that getting Johnny laid was a side benefit."

Eva winked as Monica strode into the room

"Do I even want to know what that conversation was all about?"

"No!" came the chorus from the women.

Monica chuckled. "So, can either one of you explain why Robin just called me crying that someone vandalized her car?"

"Wow, the crime rate around here is just horrible," Liz said making Eva burst into another fit of laughter.

Monica shook her head. "Honestly, can you guys just try to get along with her?"

"Let me ask you this?"

"Go ahead…"

"If you found a woman in bed with Alan talking about their true love as she rubbed his torso which was crafted by the Greek Gods, would you have just let it go?"

Monica's eyes darkened. "While only Cook sculpted Alan's torso with lots of fat and butter—no abs—" Alan yelled, "Hey!" from the hallway, "I would have probably done worse than cut her tires."

Alan poked his head in the doorway. "She would have ripped her limb from limb."

Liz threw up her hands. "See, I rest my case. I think I practiced a lot of restraint."

Monica giggled. "How is my son doing today?"

"The same…" Liz said as her gaze rested on Jason.

Carly bulldozed her way inside. "We went to Windemere to get Nikolas to talk."

"And?" Liz can't help but notice the smug look on Carly's face.

"He was a wus, but Helena was there and had an ace up her sleeve."

Jason is ready to strangle her for taking such a chance.

"What did the old hag say?" Alan asked.

"She likes the idea of Alexis suffering, so she agreed to help."

Monica and Alan exchanged a look of disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yup. She gave me a disk that will help us track Alexis's whereabouts."

Johnny is listening from the doorway. "How do you know we can trust her?"

"We don't, but she hates Alexis. She also said that James is heading this way so we better prepare."

Johnny whipped out his phone and started making calls.

"You did good, Carly," Liz said.

"I did it for him."

Liz bristled. "Look, I already took out one of his banshees earlier. You don't want to be next on the list."

Carly grinned. "What did you do to her?" The only reason she has never touched Robin is out of respect for Jason, but it doesn't mean she hasn't dreamed about it.

Micah stepped forward and played the video as Carly cracked up.

"I love it. What did she do to deserve that?"

"She was in bed with Jason, touching his abs and talking about their true love and it made me gag. Nobody is allowed to molest my patient!"

Carly couldn't stop laughing. The look on Liz's face is fierce and priceless. "Maybe you're not so bad, Muffin."

"Call me Muffin again…"

Monica's eyes grew big. "Alright, there is no need for bloodshed. What are we doing with the disk?"

Johnny grabbed it. "I'll get it analyzed right away." He took off.

"Alright, I want to test a protocol. I'm hoping it will take away some of the paralysis so he can communicate with us," Liz said.

"Let's get to work."

Carly sat with Jason for a little while to tell him all about her adventure while the doctors went next door to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It took Stan a half-hour to figure out where Alexis is holed up and Sonny called in a few favors so they could send some men on their trail.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Johnny asked.

"Put Kristina in the new safe house. It's off the grid and no one else knows about it but you and me."

"Okay."

"Let Alexis go."

"What?" Johnny said his eyes widened.

"She'll be desperate and go to James. It will lead us to him."

Johnny averts his gaze. This could end up being a disaster.

"Everyone is on alert. I called in some mercs and they are on their way," Sonny said.

"This could get very ugly."

"Maybe we should send the babies away."

"He may already know about them."

Francis stood. "I'll talk to Georgie. Do you think it would be better if she took them to Macs?"

"I don't know if I want the police involved. It will just complicate things if we use Katrina as bait. Besides, I don't think James gives a shit. He'll take down whoever is necessary to get what he wants." The man is a sociopath.

"I don't think he wants to have to deal with two babies," Johnny said.

"If he does know, maybe he planned to make Alexis care for him while he threatens everyone so he can use her to get what he truly wants," Francis said.

Johnny sighed heavily knowing what is about to leave his lips could get him fired. "At some point, you may have to sign what they want to save Jason and his family."

"Jason was against that."

"That was before he knew they were in danger. I think we should hold Alexis and undo the damage later, but if Jason dies or those kids or Elizabeth are hurt, that cannot be undone. We need to think carefully because lives are at stake." He strode into the hallway and paused, waiting for Sonny to erupt and he wasn't surprised when he heard the glass connect with the wall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth injected Jason's IV with the protocol and then disposed of the needle. "Now, we wait."

Eva grabbed a second chair and they sat. "Do you want me to go stay with the kids?"

Liz reached over and grasped her hand. "Would you?"

"Of course, but promise me that you'll call me if there is a problem. I don't want you to bear this alone. We both came up with this solution."

"I know. There is no telling what will happen, but I just hope that it does something we can work with."

"Me too." It's hard watching Elizabeth work herself so hard. She's losing weight which is something she couldn't afford to do.

Johnny stepped into the room. "There are extra guards. Please don't leave the building without notifying someone." He placed a small black box that looked like a remote on the counter. "This is a panic button. You pressed both buttons at the same time and the Calvary will come. If anything abnormal happens, do it."

"Okay," Liz said as she eyed it.

"We may need to have a conversation about hiding the kids tomorrow. James is on his way and the longer we wait, the easier he'll find out."

Liz stood. "Maybe I should go so I can spend some time with them. I can pack some things just in case."

"We're working on a safe place." Francis is making some calls.

Eva approached him and then kissed him. "Take care of her."

"I will. Please be extra careful."

"Okay."

They left and Eva sat next to Jason. The next twelve hours will reveal if the injection was successful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie sat at a table with Milo, Liz, and Johnny. "So, you want me to leave with them?"

"Yes. Milo and Logan will take you away. The shit is about to hit the fan and I don't want them anywhere near here when it does."

Georgie blew out a harsh breath. "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared, but I can't let anyone hurt them. What if I called my dad? He could help."

"Could he be here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Make the call."

She dialed and prayed that he'd answer. Just about when she was about to give up, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's Georgie. I need your help."

Frisco ducked into a small café. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you everything, but there's trouble and I need to protect baby twins. We have to leave in the morning."

"Georgie…"

"I have never asked you for anything before, but right now, I'm asking you to be there for me and them."

"Where is their mother?"

"She's right here. She'll be staying to protect their father."

"Do I know either one of them?"

"You know him, but I can't tell you that. There is too much riding on this. Can you help me or not?"

He opened his eyes and sat in a booth. "Text your coordinates to this number…"

She motioned for paper and a pen and Liz grabbed it off the counter and handed it to her and Georgie jotted the number down.

"Once you do that, they'll text you a location to meet the helicopter within the hour. Give her my number. It will be the only way she can contact us if she has too, but she should only do it if it's an emergency or it's safe to come back."

"Okay."

"Your name will now be Gia."

"I'm bringing two guards with me."

"That's fine. In fact, pick one to be the father."

"Okay."

"Tell him to keep his hands to himself though."

"Dad," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Milo."

Frisco's face contorted. "What kind of name his that? His name is now Mike Russo. Your new documents will be on the plane waiting."

She swallowed hard. "Got it…"

The call ended and she turned to face them. "My new name is Gia. Milo is my husband and his name is Mike Russo. She wrote down her father's number. "Only call to say it's over or if it's an emergency and you need help."

"Got it," Liz said.

Johnny made note of it too.

Georgie texted the address to the new phone number and a few minutes later, they responded with an address which she showed to Johnny.

"That's just down the road."

Liz went into the boy's room with tears in her eyes and kissed and changed them before quickly packing a bag. They woke up and she reveled in their grins and love until it was time to say goodbye. Georgie picked up Jake and Milo lifted Cam as Logan held open the door.

Johnny had given Milo some cash and throwaway cards so he could get them whatever they needed.

"I'll guard them with my life," Milo said solemnly."

"Me too," Logan said.

"Me three," Georgie added.

"Thank you."

The boys waved at Liz who barely made it until the door shut before she started to collapse and Johnny caught her and held her as she sobbed. When she eyed him a moment later looking completely devastated, he thought his heart would break as her lower lip trembled. "If something happens to me and Jason, I need you to make sure you get the kids to my sister Sarah, okay? She'll take care of them."

"I promise that I will."

She pushed back and then went to the bathroom and cried a little more before getting herself together. "Let's go back to the hospital. I need to be near him."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eva walked down the hallway to use the bathroom and that is when everything went black. "Shit," she muttered as she raced back towards the room pressing the panic buttons in her pocket.

She heard what sound like painful groans and ran faster hoping that they aren't hurting Jason. Right before she reached the doorway, she is shoved against the wall and the wind is knocked out of her.

"You are such a pretty sight. It's too bad I have to hurt you."

Jason is trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Please…"

James smiled. "Did you people really think that you could stop me? Amateurs…"

"If you hurt him—"

"What are you going to do about it?"

She struggled to speak. "The guys will gladly kill you."

"Did you call in the Calvary? I didn't think you'd be so bitchy."

"Fuck you—asshole…"

His hands tighten around her neck. "You're going to live, for now, beautiful one. Maybe someday I'll get to punish you for that potty mouth. I just wanted to make a point that I can get to Jason and his beautiful wife any time I want to. That goes for the kiddies too. You don't think I know they are holed up in that cottage? I have eyes everywhere."

Eva struggled to maintain consciousness.

He lowers her slightly to kiss her lips. "Till we meet again…"

Blackness surrounds her as she passes out as Johnny yells her name sprinting towards her.

The power is shut off again, giving James just enough time to elude the other guards as he moved into a room, locked the door, and then headed into some ducts before dropping into another room and then getting into an elevator headed to the roof.

The generator turns on as Johnny reaches for Eva and feels for her pulse.

Epiphany rushes towards them. "What happened?"

"James was here. We were breached."

Piph grabs a gurney from down the hallway and has Johnny place her on it. "She's got a pulse, let's get her some oxygen." She moves the bed into Jason's room and hooks it up.

Liz and Francis hurry inside. "What happened?"

"James attacked her," Johnny said.

Liz gasps before quickly assisting Epiphany.

"There is bruising around her throat and judging by the knot on her head, she hit it pretty hard on the floor or wall," Piph said.

"We'll monitor her pressure. She should wake up soon."

Piph slipped off Eva's shoes and then covered her before grabbing Johnny's hand. "She'll be fine. We got lucky."

Jason wishes he could be there for his friend.

Robin hurries into the room. "Is Jason okay?"

Liz almost groans. "He's fine. Evangeline was hurt by the man who is after Jason."

"What do you need me to do?"

Liz briefly shuts her eyes, realizing that she'll need Robin's help. "I'll take care of Eva and Jason. Can you monitor Jason's brainwaves?"

"Why?"

"We gave him something that we're hoping will stimulate him."

Robin is momentarily speechless. "But what if it hurts him?"

"At this point, we had to try something. Theoretically, it shouldn't. It's either going to do nothing or open a new doorway."

Robin nodded before grabbing a stool and then heading over to the machine. "I came because the power went off at my apartment."

"So, it's off everywhere?" Johnny asked. They had just walked into the building when all hell had broken loose.

"Yes."

Eva started to come to, so Johnny moved closer. When she started to fight, he gently held her against him. "Baby, it's okay. I've got you."

A sob left her lips as she clung to him and then Johnny kissed the top of her head and laid her back.

"What do you remember?" Francis asked.

Eva's face contorted when the pain in her head took her breath away. "Ow."

"You hit your head and you are bruised around your throat," Liz said.

"That explains it."

"I'll give you something to take off the edge in a minute."

"James was here. I had gone to the bathroom down the hall because the one here was out of toilet paper. The lights went out and I pushed the panic buttons and ran back here as fast as I could so I could protect him, but James was waiting for me. He grabbed me and held me up. He told that I would live this time that he wanted to show us that he could get to Jason any time he wants and then he kissed me."

Johnny is livid.

"That's the last thing I remember. Wait!" Her eyes bulged. "He knows about the kids and where they have been staying." She is hoping that Robin doesn't ask any more questions.

"Son of a bitch!" Francis said.

"His brainwaves are increasing."

"What!" Liz said before rushing over there. "Oh my God, it's working."

"Explain," Johnny said.

Liz returned and moved towards Jason and held his hand. "We gave him something to try to increase his brain activity. We have a theory that he can hear what is going on around him. This proves it." She leaned closer to Jason. "Jason, I need you to try to calm down. I know you're upset," she said as she lightly scratched his scalp, but please just focus on relaxing. I need to know if this is working or not."

Jason doesn't know if he can but as her fingers worked their magic he almost fell asleep.

Robin grinned. "It changed again. I think he's falling asleep."

Liz almost smiled. She knows what her man likes. "Alright, now we know that we're on the right track."

Eva's eyes fluttered shut. "Need pain meds over here."

Piph chuckled as she strode towards them. "You know I have your back."

"Thanks."

She put them in the IV. "Alright, get some rest because we'll be waking you up in a few hours."

"Great…"

Johnny kissed her hand. "I won't leave you."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes."

Tears prick Liz's eyes as she realizes how close they came to complete devastation.

"Liz…"

She moved closer to Eva. "Yes."

"Hang in there."

"I am. I'm glad you're okay. It killed me, but they are too."

Eva squeezed her hand before falling asleep.

"Francis and I will be in the hallway. The other guards were gassed, but they're alive."

"Do they need anything?"

"Already taken care of," Piph said. Luckily, Nadine was around to help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Piph sat next to Elizabeth in the research room. "So, it's probably easier to agree to be with someone dangerous when you've never experienced it. How are you hanging in there?"

"I'm just worried. I've never been away from them that long and I'm scared I didn't do the right thing." It's in a mother's nature to stay by her children's side and defend them at all costs. She feels like she has abandoned them.

"It wasn't an easy decision, but if it's any consolation, I think it was the right one."

"I just need him back."

"When you found out about the violence that surrounds him, what did you do?"

Liz sighed. "I couldn't process it; why would he want to be around it?"

"I don't blame you. Jason's life is complicated."

She nodded.

FLASHBACK

Jason's eyes lingered on Liz's plump lips as he slowly retreated.

"Elizabeth…"

"Why did you stop?" They had been dating a week and she just didn't want to hold back any longer.

He sighed as his back hit the cushion and realizing that he had tensed, she climbed off his lap and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Talk to me." Biting her lip, she waited for what she thought was the end. It was just too good to be true. Whatever is about to leave his lips is going to change everything. She can feel it.

His eyes fluttered open and locked on her. "I need to tell you something before this goes any further."

Taking in a shaky breath, she nodded.

"I—I never expected to meet someone like you. It was easy to get carried away and get lost in you, but you need to know who I am before we go any further. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Are—are you married?"

He frowned. "No."

"Kids?"

He shook his head.

"Then what?"

He leaned forward, closing the distance between them. "I'm a dangerous man, Elizabeth. I probably shouldn't have even started this. I never expected to feel so strongly in such a short time. Maybe I just wanted something normal and to feel free, but it wasn't fair to you."

Her eyes pricked with tears. "Don't I get a choice? I mean, you haven't even told me why you think you're dangerous."

"I don't think—I know. I'm in the mafia. I'm an enforcer, Elizabeth. I protect the organization against anyone who comes against them. People are gunning for me all the time which means anyone close to me can also be used as a target." He eyed her, looking for signs of distress, perspiration, or stress, but she hadn't moved, not even a blink.

A minute went by before she licked her lips and spoke.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Everything… Why did you choose to live your life this way?"

He swallowed hard. "Life changed for me the day my drunk brother drove us into a tree."

Her eyes bulged.

"I lost all my memories and I had to re-learn things most take for granted, like right and wrong and saying thank you. I was a blank slate and couldn't control my anger. They told me I had brain damage and that I'd never be able to love and would just mimic emotion."

"They were wrong, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"How did you end up in the mafia?"

"My family didn't handle the accident very well. They protected my brother and wished I was still the old Jason. It made me feel like there was something wrong with me and I couldn't give them what they wanted. I rebelled and Sonny ended up helping me. He listened and accepted me without question. At first, I just worked in the warehouse, but I moved up quickly. I felt proud because it was something I was good at and someone believed in me."

"Do you regret it now?"

"It's all I know, but I travel a lot to clear my mind. It's complicated."

"I see. Is the business the reason you were in Italy?"

"No. I like it here."

She stood and started to pace. "So, you kill people?"

"Sometimes, but it's not something that I enjoy. It's a necessity."

"Wow."

His stomach drops as he waits for her to kick him to the curb.

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to deal with it."

She paused to gaze at him. "What do you want, Jason?"

"It doesn't matter because I chose this path. You're the one having to take all the risks."

"Do you want to be with me or not?"

"Yes."

She moved in front of him. "What if we don't expose our relationship?"

"They have ways of finding out, but I may be able to hide it for a while."

"I get it. There are no guarantees."

"Do you really understand? You could be shot, killed, even beaten and tortured if you choose me."

"Love is a risk."

"One which is even higher in my case…"

Her fingers lightly traced the side of his face. "I can't explain the connection we have, but it's beautiful and I don't want to walk away. I want to try, Jason. This can be our place away from everything. You can go back and deal with the business and I'll be someone you can come home to."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. Where is the business?"

"Port Charles, New York."

"Do you think we can lay low here and just be?"

He nodded. "I'll make it happen. No one will know you exist unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Then make love to me, Jason. Make me yours."

His heart swelled as he sensuously enveloped her mouth. Maybe he's a fool to think that his job will never touch her, but he's already so far gone and he'll do whatever he can to protect her from his harsh reality.

FLASHBACK END

Piph let out the breath she was holding. "And what about now? Do you regret your decision?"

Liz smiled. "No. He is everything. Those babies—they are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The way he loves us is just otherworldly. I have no regrets where he is concerned."

Robin strode towards them. "I think he's sleeping. I'm going to take a nap. The next twenty-four hours are crucial in determining how to read his brainwaves and hopefully, figure out responses."

Liz stood. "Thank you."

"I'm not the enemy. I love him."

Liz tried to school her reaction.

"I meant to ask you earlier, but with all the excitement, I forgot. Evangeline mentioned knowing about the kids. What was she talking about?"

After a brief moment of internal panic, Liz leaned closer and whispered, "It's our code name for Monica and Alan."

Robin nodded. "Okay. I need to go get some supplies and then I'll sleep."

She left and Liz and Piph went back to Jason and Eva's room.

"Her levels look good," Piph said.

"I'll do the honors." She moved to Eva's side. "Evangeline, wake up."

When she didn't move, Liz smiled and tried again which only elicited a small movement, so Liz was forced to shake her.

"Not again…"

"Sorry. Do you know your name?"

"Evangeline Williamson—the president sucks and yes, Jason is the best looking man in Port Charles, just don't tell Johnny I said that."

Liz grinned. "And?"

Eva's eyes fluttered open only to narrow. "Fine! He also has the best abs."

Jason is awake and internally smiled.

FLASHBACK

Eva groaned as Liz jarred her awake. "That's it, I need a gun."

Liz grinned. "It's time for twenty questions."

"You've got three and then I'm going back to sleep."

"Your name please,"

"Evangeline Williamson."

"And who has the hottest boyfriend."

A dreamy smile graced Eva's face. "Me."

"Wrong answer…"

She blinked a few times before she honed in on Liz. "Huh?"

"Let's try this again. Who has the hottest boyfriend?"

"Me!"

"Sorry, I guess you are further gone than I thought. I'm going to have to wake you up every hour now."

Eva's jaw slightly dropped. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I most certainly will now, let's try this again. "Who has the hottest boyfriend?"

Eva's eyes narrowed. "You?"

"Bingo! And the hottest abs?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Jason?"

"Correct again, you may go back to sleep now."

"Unbelievable…"

FLASHBACK END

Piph chuckled. "That has to be the least professional concussion-related questions I've ever heard."

"Stick with me, Piph. I have more." Liz had been enjoying making up whacky questions for Eva.

Eva groaned. "Sleep…"

Liz giggled as she moved over to Jason and then kissed him on the forehead.

"I have some rounds to do, but I'll be back," Piph said before leaving.

"Hang in there, baby. I know you're going to come back to me." Liz moved over to the brainwaves machine and then wracked her brain to figure out what comes next.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I hope everyone is staying safe! I've been working from home since last Thursday per my employer. It's going to be an interesting couple of weeks. Anyway, I've been trying to be a little humorous so it's not all dire and depressing.

Chapter 9

The next morning, Georgie and company arrived on a private island in Ontario Canada. No one else would be on it, so they don't have to worry about being sighted. Itineraries were hidden and the helicopter would stay with them. The house is stocked with everything they need.

"It's beautiful," Georgie said as she gazed at the water.

"Your father has great connections."

Georgie nodded. "He hasn't always come through for me, so I'm glad he did this time."

A WSB agent had accompanied them and would also be staying. "Follow me," Chuck said.

They went inside and Georgie changed the babies and then with Milo's assistance they went downstairs and put them in highchairs so they could feed them. Logan went with Chuck to do a sweep.

"Liz must be going out of her mind."

"She's tough. Jason chose well."

"I like her a lot. The boys are going to miss her." They had been a little fussy and she's worried it will get worse.

"Hopefully, we won't have to be gone that long."

"Yeah. Mac wasn't too happy, but when he found out my dad was involved, he reluctantly agreed."

"Do they get along?"

"For the most part, yes." Mac doesn't like that her parents had chosen their jobs over their kids, but always tried to dial it back when they were around.

Once the boys were fed and cleaned up, they played with them for a while and then put them down for naps.

"What's Jason really like?"

"He is a lot how you see him, but he lets his guard down around us. Believe it or not, he has a sarcastic sense of humor. His delivery isn't always great, but it's funny just because it's coming from him."

"I get that."

"He's loyal and has a big heart. When Johnny's mom passed away in Ireland, Jason took care of everything and flew us out there to support him. It was a beautiful memorial and Johnny and his father were very moved by his generosity. He takes care of the people around him. Who knows, maybe it was because he hoped someone would take care of him when he needs it—like now."

She nodded. "I treat people how I want them to treat me."

"I like you, Georgie." He waited to see how she would respond and when a bright smile graced her face, he gave her one right back. Hopefully, he could use the trip to bond with her further. She's beautiful, funny, and compassionate; all traits he wants in a wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva left the bathroom and then stretched.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"Okay. I have a slight headache, but other than that, I'm just a little tired."

"Maybe you should get back into bed."

Eva shook her head. "We have too much work to do."

"And if you run yourself ragged, you could be out for days."

"I woke up this morning with a thought and I've been mulling it over."

"Go on…"

"I think Jason can hear everything."

Robin turned away from the brainwave machine to focus on them. "Why?"

"It just makes sense. Are you seeing it from the readings?" Eva asked.

Robin made a face. "It's kind of leading me in that direction. A pattern has been hard to come by though."

"If you stop and think like James, then you'd consider what the ultimate torture would be. Jason having to hear everything around him would be horrible. Maybe the reason he showed up at the hospital was to get to you, so Jason could hear it, but wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Well damn…" Liz muttered.

"So, new focus—the drug Zolpidem."

Robin frowned. "I read something about that. Even though it's used to treat insomnia patients, in some coma patients, it had the opposite effect and it woke them up."

"Exactly… Imagine if they found a way to give him just enough drugs to keep him present, but not wake him up all the way."

Liz let out a deep sigh. "He was missing for several days before Sonny found him. The only way to administer that would be via an implant like Nexplanon or Probuphine." She tapped her lip as she thought for a moment. "If we remove it, he'll still be paralyzed and would lose whatever consciousness he has now, but—"

"—if we give him a higher dosage, he could possibly wake up and communicate in some way," Eva said. There's no way to know if the paralytic is more targeted or if it will affect all of his muscles.

"This is incredible. We need to do a scan," Robin said.

"How are we going to smuggle him downstairs?"

Monica had been listening from the doorway. "With the vent, it would be hard to do."

The other women turned to face her.

"I heard what you said. I think for this a CT scan would do and I can get a portable one up here."

"Let's do it," Liz said.

Monica disappeared into the hallway as the three women huddled together and made some plans.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once Jason's body was scanned they went into another room to view the results.

"What's that?" Robin asked pointing at his arm.

Liz smiled. "It's an implant."

"Bad news, there's one on the other side in his leg," Eva said.

"So, we don't know which is which, but we do know that is how they are keeping him paralyzed," Liz said.

"Do you think they anticipated us finding this out?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I hate this. It's like they are messing with our heads."

Eva sighed. "Right now, all of his medications are equally balanced to put him in this state. The question is what happens if we increase one?"

"I wish we could just take them out," Robin said.

"I think we'd need more information before we attempt that. Suppose there is an implant we're missing, and the removal of the others triggers it. It could kill him," Liz said. The situation is just too precarious.

"We can stagger the dosage, increasing it a little at the time and hope his body adjusts."

Liz nodded. "That way, if it's causing him distress, it would be more manageable."

Monica cleared her throat. "Part of me wants to say no, that I'm scared to take the chance, but I can't help but think how adversely the drugs are already hurting him." This is a huge chance, but can they afford to wait any longer?

Carly rushed inside. "Stan found them."

"What?" Liz said.

"They've located Alexis, but James is not with her."

"Well, we kind of figured that."

"Sonny has some men who are going in as we speak."

"Then what?" Eva asked.

Carly moved closer. "Kristina will go to Sonny and Alexis will be held."

"I want to talk to her."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine, Muffin. I'll pass the message along. What are those?"

Liz followed her gaze. "They implanted him. That is how they are administering the meds."

"Then take them out."

"We can't because it's too dangerous."

"We're pretty sure that there is something else inside of him that could trigger a lethal dose if the others are removed," Robin said.

Carly sighed. "Well, Alexis will be here by tomorrow. I doubt she knows any of the details though."

"You're probably right, but I still want to kick her ass," Liz said.

"I'll be right behind you."

"What are you going to do about the dose?" Monica said.

"We'll wait until tomorrow and see what Alexis knows first," Liz said.

"Why don't you go home and rest," Monica said, hoping Liz would get her message that she needs to spend some time with the boys.

"Go ahead, I will stay here and keep working," Eva said.

"Me too," Robin said.

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sighed as she moved around the house.

"You look tired," Johnny said.

"That's because I am," she said before picking up some of the boys' toys they had left.

"I heard you want to confront Alexis tomorrow."

"Yes, I do."

Johnny took his hands out of pockets and motioned for her to sit. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I don't care."

He fought a smirk at her fierceness. "You can't play all your cards."

"It doesn't matter what she knows because she's not going anywhere."

"True…"

"Carly wants to come along."

He groaned.

"I know, but I don't have the patience or time to listen to her whine about it. Just let her go and hopefully, she can use that big mouth into baiting Alexis and helping me get her to spill."

"Fine…"

"If she doesn't give us any good information, we'll proceed with our plan to inject Jason to try to counteract the paralytic."

He stood. "Be ready at 10:00. She'll be ready for you then."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva flopped onto her back. "The things you do to my body…"

Johnny grinned. "I missed you."

"I got the message."

He turned onto his side. "You need to get more rest."

"They need me."

"Do you know how much I love the fact that you would do so much for my best friend?"

"He's important to us and there is no way I'll let James win."

He tugged her closer. "I love you, Evangeline Williamson, someday O'Brien."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you?" He is so happy.

"Yes, but I do want to have kids eventually."

"It's those dastardly twins, isn't it?"

She laughed. "I think they woke up something inside of me that I didn't even know existed."

"Wait until you have to change a diaper."

"That's what his mother is for. Seriously though, do you want them?"

"I want you to be happy."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not just about me though. I need to know that you want it and you'll participate."

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, I do want everything with you." He already has the ring. Jason had tagged along about a month before.

"Good."

"When this is over, I'm taking you away for the weekend."

A soft smile edged onto her face. "I would love to go away with you."

"You better do some extra Kegels, because I intend to be inside you for most of it."

"That sounds even better."

His eyes fluttered shut as he visualized the scene and he started coming back to life.

"Damn," she muttered when she felt him harden against her leg.

"I can't help it. You're so hot, baby."

She giggled. "Fine, but you're going to explain to Elizabeth and Robin why I have a problem walking tomorrow."

"Deal…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nadine hurried into a small café in the next town.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I couldn't get away." She ordered some coffee and then gave him her attention. Their alliance is an unlikely one, but when he offered to pay off her student loans, she agreed and now it's time to start paying up. She's taking a big chance since she's going against the mob, but she plans on slipping out of town before anyone knows the difference.

"What is going on?"

"They have Alexis."

He already knows that.

"Go on."

"I think they are going to try and inject him with something."

"That will be a mistake."

There is a monitoring device that they probably haven't discovered. If the medication becomes too imbalanced, he'll have a seizure.

"Carly has been nosing around. I think she's the reason they found Alexis." She hates the loud-mouthed blonde. "Evangeline is still helping out."

"Is that all?"

"Alan knows what is going on now. I found him in the room talking to Jason a few nights before."

"That is good to know." It just gives him more people to terrorize.

"I'm not scheduled to be on until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be in touch." He stood and threw some money on the table as she watched.

Once he was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, they'll only have to speak on the phone in the future. The man gives her the creeps.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went to the hospital early to check on Jason. When Eva finally lumbered in, Liz snickered.

"Don't laugh… I think he broke me."

"At least somebody is getting something."

Jason seconds that. He's nervous about Liz going to see Alexis. She had told him all about it.

"How is he doing?"

"He's stable."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm glad you'll be here with him while I'm gone. At least I know you won't climb into bed with him."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "She already did that to protect him."

Jason wishes he could smile at Johnny's crazy tone. Anything that annoys him is a good thing.

Eva shook her head. "I wasn't trying to get in his pants."

"You better not have been."

Liz grinned as they silently communicated. "Could you let her rest for a few hours before making her walk funny again?"

Now, Jason wants to gag.

"Why? Walking is so overrated…right, Jason?"

"Johnny! You can't tease him when he's unconscious."

"Yes, I can because he can't chase me or pull a trigger."

"You are a mess. You know, it's a good chance he is listening right now."

"Then you'll have to give him a memory erasing drug so he won't hurt me."

Liz smirked. "And why should I help you?"

"Because I cleaned up the boys and changed a poopy diaper."

"You want credit for one diaper?"

"Maybe I should re-think this whole future kids things," Eva said.

His eyes narrowed. "Maybe, it's too late."

"If you knock me up before you put a ring on, there is no one who can protect you from my mother, not even Jason."

Johnny grinned. "Your mom loves me."

"Keep playing, I have her on speed dial."

"Baby…"

Liz chuckled. "We better go before you dig a deeper hole, Rico Suave."

He grabbed his chest. "You wound me."

"Keep an eye on him," Eva said.

"I will," Liz said.

They left and Eva sat next to Jason.

"I miss you. Aside from me, you're the only one that keeps Johnny in line and let's face it, I need help."

Jason wishes he could see her.

"He misses you too. I swear I heard him crying after we talked about you the other night. I mean, I'm that good, but this time, I think it was you."

Oh, how he'd love to grin.

"Hang in there. I know Elizabeth told you what we're going to do and she probably put a positive spin on it. I'm hopeful, but if you start having a seizure, we'll be here to help you. Trust us." She held his hand. "She works too hard, but then you probably already know that. I don't think I'd stop if it were Johnny, so I get it. Maybe I worry too much, but I can tell that she loves you beyond reason and I'm so happy for you. I wish you lived closer because I like Elizabeth. We could get in a lot of trouble together."

Jason wouldn't mind them being close. As much as Johnny teases him, he couldn't imagine going through life without him. Not only does he trust him, but he's like a brother to him.

"Well, I better get back to work. I don't think Alexis will be helpful, so I need to prepare. Robin will be here soon, try not to be so easy because I don't want to go to jail for assault."

He's gonna have to get her back for that one.

A/N – Did you like the Nadine spin? Surprise…surprise…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad I surprised you. I'm not a Nadine fan at all, so sorry if some of you are, but she is just annoying and boring to me, so I spiced her up to be a spy and probably die lol.

I am still crazy busy working from home. I hope everyone is healthy and staying safe!

Chapter 10

Liz and Carly strode into the safe house as a curious Alexis watched.

"Where did you dig her up at, the dump?" Alexis said eying Carly.

"I seriously wouldn't bait either one of us right now," Liz said.

"I want my daughter back."

"We don't give a shit what you want," Carly said.

"If you expect me to apologize, you'll have a long wait. If you hurt her, I will make any deal I have to with Helena to bring all of you down."

"You might be scared of that old battle-ax, but I'm not."

"That's because you have an IQ of a snail and that is being generous."

Carly started to move towards her, but Johnny held her back.

"Nobody touches her before me," Liz said slowly moving forward. What do you know about Jason?"

Alexis's head tilted. "Give me back my daughter and let us leave town and I'll tell you everything I know."

Carly growled.

"And keep Cujo away from me."

"Let me tell you something, if you think your daughter is going to save you, then you're delusional."

"You won't hurt me, Elizabeth."

"Keep thinking that…"

"You'll do whatever you can to save him, so I know you won't hurt me. You're a mother, so you understand the lengths a mother will take to save their kids."

Carly gasped. "Wow, who knocked you up?"

Liz almost groaned as Alexis gleefully laughed.

"She doesn't know? Oh, I'm almost giddy right now."

"Shut up," Liz said.

Alexis ignored her. "You see, Carly, your best friend is the one that knocked her up and he chose not to tell you. I wonder why? Your mouth is bigger than your brain so obviously, he didn't trust you with the secret."

"What did you say?" Carly said as her eyes grew wider.

"You heard me. Ask her what her last name is."

Carly almost choked on her tongue as her eyes honed in on a seething Elizabeth. "You had a baby with Jason and he married you because of it?"

Liz laughed. "You are a lunatic."

"Two babies—twins," Alexis said gleefully.

Carly's head almost spun around. "You trapped him with twins?"

"The babies came after we were married, Einstein."

Alexis cracks up as Carly plops onto the couch, almost missing it.

"Have you had your fun?" Liz said before standing right in front of her. "This is your last chance. Tell me what they did to my husband or I swear, you will pay dearly and you'll never see your daughter again."

Alexis's eyes are blazing. "If you're taking my child away from me, then I have nothing to say to you."

Liz smacked the taste out of her mouth. "You bitch! Jason had nothing to do with your relationship with Sonny. He has children and you had no problem taking him away from mine, so I'll have no problem comforting Kristina at your funeral."

Alexis stretched her jaw. "We are both fighting to protect our kids. We are no different and will do whatever it takes to protect our families."

"That is where you are wrong. Jason did nothing to you, but you have done something to me and there is nothing like a mother's fury. If you had kept your freaking legs shut instead of sleeping with someone that appalled you so much, you wouldn't be in this situation. You brought this shit on yourself."

"I didn't know that James was going to harm Jason. I only found out recently, but he was a means to an end. Sonny will never let him die because Jason is the heartbeat of his organization. He will sign over his rights because the man practically sees dollar signs every time he looks at his precious enforcer. Besides, who are you to judge me when you are married to a killer? Do you care about all the people Jason has killed? Let me clue you in, it's more than Ted Bundy." At first, she was upset with James, but then he explained his plan and it made sense and would get the result that she seeks. Given that Jason is a menace to society and a killer, the guilt quickly left her.

"When I opened my legs, I knew exactly who he was and accepted him wholeheartedly. Being an enforcer does not define him, so I have no problem birthing his babies. I would never do what you did and I just don't get why you didn't have Jerry kill Sonny and then you'd have your daughter all to yourself instead of choosing to give my husband a death sentence and take him away from his family."

"Sonny will get my daughter killed and Jerry likes the game. I didn't make the choice to go after Jason. I told him to do whatever was necessary and he thought that killing Sonny was too easy."

"Well, you won't live long enough to know the outcome because if my husband doesn't kill you, I will and trust me, I know some drugs that will make you beg and suffer for days."

Alexis noted the anger in Liz's eyes, but at this point, she doesn't think she has anything to lose. "Then I guess I'll see him in hell because he won't wake up if you kill me. It's called karma."

Liz punched Alexis so hard, the chair fell backward and it crashed to the floor. "You self-righteous bitch! You are going to be the only one rotting in hell. Hopefully, you can spend eternity with Jerry. You deserve each other."

Alexis spits some blood out of her mouth. "Jason can burn in hell for all I care. He is nothing but a brain-damaged murderer. James did the world and his poor family a favor since he turned his back on them."

Carly came to life and ran over to Alexis and started to strangle her as Liz headed to the car, fighting back angry tears.

Johnny finally pulled Carly off of Alexis and then studied her handiwork. "The scratches are probably not something I would have chosen, but it works for you. I greatly admire the dent you put in the back of her head by using the floor to help you." Alexis groaned.

Carly is panting. "She's still breathing. Let me at her."

"No. I want her to watch the fallout and then, she'll be tortured and die. Kristina is better off without her."

"You're getting off lucky," Carly said before wrenching away from him.

A guard handed her an ice pack. "Give that to Mrs. Morgan."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "You couldn't help but rub that in?"

Johnny fought a smile. "Let's go, slugger and Richie, call the doctor over. I want to make sure she'll survive."

They got into the car and Carly tossed the pack over to Liz.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't want everyone to know."

Carly wrestled with her emotions. "How old are they?"

"They are eight months old."

She didn't even care how long they had been married. The bottom line is Jason had chosen not to tell her and it hurt.

"He was doing what was needed to protect his family."

"He didn't trust me."

"He only told Johnny in case there was an emergency and let's face it, you would have given him shit because you don't know how to share."

Carly gritted her teeth. "You don't know me."

"I know enough. Jason doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Right now, I hate you almost as much as Alexis. You are the reason he runs away from the people who love him and disappears for months on end."

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's always about you and your needs. Did it ever dawn on you that he is running to the people he loves? Why don't you be a good friend for once and have his back and respect his choices?"

"I don't know how you roped him in—"

"Shut up! Unlike you, I don't need to use my vagina to lure a man in. We connected and fell in love and I will do anything I must to protect him. That means if you are going to be a problem, then I'll handle you too."

Carly is shocked by her fierceness. "I only want to help him."

"Then don't be a bitch to me because I have no patience left for all you harpies. I'm done! I have two little boys that are missing me because I had to send them away to protect them. They are missing their daddy and I will do anything to get him back…try me."

When Carly didn't respond, Liz stared out the window as Johnny fought a grin. He had never seen Carly so speechless before.

Tears raced down Carly's cheeks as she struggled to process that Jason has a life outside of Port Charles that she can't compete with and she doesn't know what to do. How did this happen?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stormed into the research lab as Eva looked up and caught her murderous gaze. "I don't understand how Jason put up with all these crazy-ass women. They are certifiable.

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I don't have time for a melt-down. Jason needs me."

"Everything is prepped. Why don't you let me do it?"

She understands why Eva is offering but she shakes her head. "No. This is my decision and I will stand by it. I just need a few minutes to calm myself before going in there."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sniffed as she grabbed Jason's hand. "Why? You married her and had kids and told me nothing?"

Jason would have groaned if he could have.

"All those times you went away and left us and you were running to her? Jesus, Jason, do you have any respect for our friendship at all?"

Jason knew she'd be hurt, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

She kissed his hand. "I just don't know how to share you. I know I'm being selfish. I love you so much. You are the only person who has ever accepted me warts and all. You've always wanted kids and now, you have them. It's a lot to process."

He just hopes she won't cause any trouble.

"I need to go think about this, but I wanted to see you first. Your wife—uh, that just killed me to say that, is losing her mind over you right now. She punched Alexis so hard that I thought she was going to fall through the floorboards. Don't worry, I almost strangled her to death and bashed her head into the floor and she deserved every minute of it after the things she has said and done. You have to fight for them while we fight for you. I love you and will try to accept all of this. I just need time to adjust." She stood as Robin entered the room.

"Carly…"

"Take care of him." She wiped her face as a shocked Robin stared.

As Carly went into the hallway, Robin muttered. "I never saw that coming."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth, Eva, and Monica moved into Jason's room.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked from her position at the brainwave machine.

"Yes," Liz said as she moved towards Jason's IV with a syringe.

They all held their breath as she injected a small amount of liquid and then they waited.

Monica took a call and had to run to see a patient, so she sent Piph back.

"How is he?" she asked as she entered the room.

"So far, there is no change."

"I'm going to run downstairs to get the hand scanner so we can monitor any changes," Robin said.

Once she was gone, Eva asked Piph to help her with an experiment in the other room to give Liz some time.

She moved towards Jason's head and then rubbed his scalp. "I love you so much, baby. I miss your touch and that mouth—oh, and those hands… They are so strong yet so gentle. I would do anything to feel them right now. God, I love you so much."

Jason is heaven and is shocked when he feels something.

Elizabeth happens to look down and gasped. "Holy shit!"

About five minutes later, after his body calmed she called out for Eva.

The two women rushed into the room.

'What happened?"

Liz suddenly is at a loss of words when she realizes what she has to tell them.

"Spit it out, Morgan," Piph said.

"I—um—he communicated with me."

They are stunned.

"How?" Eva asked as she glances at the brainwave machine.

"That's where it gets a little—personal."

"Huh?" Piph said eyeing her quizzically.

"Well, um, I noticed that the sheet tented as I was scratching his scalp and talking to him."

Piph's eyes grow wide. "Were you talking dirty?"

"Not particularly—I mean, I don't think so."

Epiphany crossed her arms as Eva fought a giggle. "Do it again. I need proof and a tape measure."

Elizabeth turned beet red and Eva finally gave up and laughed.

Jason is mortified too.

"Elizabeth, we are not using Jason's penis to communicate. Besides, Robin would like that too much."

Liz's jaw dropped and then she burst into laughter and the other women joined her.

"This means it's working," Eva said.

"Jason, if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" Liz asked.

Piph got on the other side, but neither felt anything.

"Do you think we should give him more?"

Eva sighed. "We can try, but you know it could go either way."

"I know."

Monica and Robin returned.

"Anything new?" Monica asked.

Liz shook her head. "We're going to try one more dose."

They watched as she began and when she pulled out the needle, all eyes are on Jason.

About five minutes later, his eyes jerked open and they gasped.

"Jason!" Robin said rushing forward.

His gaze landed on Liz and his eyes widened and then his body shook, jerking violently as he seized and the women went to work making sure that he didn't hurt himself.

When it finally calmed, his eyes shut and Liz ran into the hallway.

"I'll go," Monica said.

Eva blocked off Robin and then gently smoothed Jason's hair. "You're okay. We won't try it again, just, please be okay."

Jason could barely hear her as he teetered on unconsciousness. When she began to softly sing, he relaxed further, feeling the tension that had caused him so much pain beginning to dissipate. Her voice is beautiful. He has always been a fan and it soothes him into a deep sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica pulled Liz against her. "It's okay. You did the best you could."

"I could have killed him. I feel so selfish."

"You're just trying to help him. Elizabeth, do you really think that Jason would be upset with you?"

"I've done everything he didn't want me to do by coming here and then I get so excited to have him back that I pushed it."

"You didn't. Please don't be so hard on yourself. Now you know, so you'll figure something else out."

"We're running out of time."

"You're just scared."

"Aren't you?" she asked before retreating.

"Yes, but you can't let fear alone drive you. You are a brilliant doctor and I believe in you. Are you able to make contact with the boys?"

Liz's eyes pricked with tears. "No. We're scared it will get intercepted."

Monica sighed. The pressure that is on Liz will eat away at her soul if they don't find a solution soon. Something has to give.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I hope everyone is staying healthy in these crazy times. Some major drama this chapter and then things will get dark for a while.

Chapter 11

Milo giggled as he lifted Jake up and then back down as he lay on his back. The baby squealed appreciatively, so Milo figured he'd get some muscle work in and started doing reps, much to Jake's delight. Nighttime is probably the worse for the babies. They miss their mom.

"Cam just went down for a nap, so it's Jake's turn," Georgie said before picking him up.

Milo stood. "Did the recording help?"

Liz had done it the night before they left. She talks to them in the video and tells them that she loves them. The boys would get excited at first and then they'd settle down and went to sleep.

"Yes, but they need their mom and I'm sure she misses them too." She hates that it's so unsafe that Liz can't even do a face chat.

"I'll find a way to get a recording back to her. That is the best I can do." His job is to protect Jason's family at any cost and that is his highest priority.

"So, Milo, do you have a girlfriend?" She usually isn't very bold, but when the kids are napping, it's kind of boring.

He slightly blushed. "No."

She grinned. "Interesting…"

His eye narrowed as she started to walk away. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Georgie shrugged. "What do you think it means?"

His heart beats faster as he tries to figure out if she is flirting and then she laughs loudly at his perplexed expression and he is knocked speechless with how beautiful she looks. "I can't—don't tease me, Georgie."

She sucked in a languid breath and stood in front of him. "Why don't I show you then?"

His eyes widened as she tapped into her inner Maxie and kissed him. While she didn't take it too far, Milo is in heaven.

"I wasn't expecting that."

She cracked up. "Okay, well, was it a good surprise or bad?"

"Good."

"I can work with that. Do you want to take a walk?"

He nodded. "Are you always this forward?"

"No, but we are stuck on a gorgeous island that screams romance. I didn't want to waste any time."

He smiled. "I can work with that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smoothed back Jason's hair. "I miss you so much. I'm scared, Jason. What if I can't do this? I hurt you."

He wishes he could object.

"We found two implants, but believe there is another chip somewhere, so we're going to scan you again. Evangeline thinks that we have no other choice; that she, Monica and Alan can remove the three objects at the same time. I'll only do that if we're desperate. Your vitals are stable and your organs are doing well. For now, we just have to wait and hope for a miracle. I will never give up. The boys are safe. I miss them so much, Jason. Something has to give."

Helena moved into the room, making Elizabeth jump backward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Helena Cassadine."

"And Micah just let you walk in here?"

Helena grinned. "Micah and the two other guards were drugged. They'll wake up with a headache, but that's about it."

Liz almost growled. "Do you realize that a madman is wandering around here? You're leaving us vulnerable."

"I can assure that my guards are more than adequate and can handle any situation. Now, aren't you interested in knowing why I am here?"

"What do you want?"

Carly moved into the room. "That's what I want to know."

"You were taking too long. Natasha needs to pay."

"Who is Natasha?" Liz asked.

"It's Alexis," Carly said.

"Then why not just say so?"

Helena sighed. "Jason has two implants."

"We know."

"There is also a chip located in his temporal lobe. If you try to remove it, he could have issues with language and speech."

"And how do you know this?"

"I found the doctor."

Liz's heart leaped in her chest. "What?"

"He's next door in the lab."

Liz rushed past her and comes to a screeching halt as her gaze connects with an alarmed Eva and then a man who has a guard on either side of him and his hands are handcuffed. After taking a languid breath, she moved closer. "I need to know how to stop this."

"You can't." He has a thick accent.

"Why not?"

"The chip is controlling the chemicals coursing through his veins. If you take it out, he'll overdose and die a painful death. None can exist without the other."

Surprising everyone, Liz used the heel of her hand to slam onto his face, causing him tremendous pain. Eva grabbed a paper towel and shoved it into his hands so that the blood wouldn't get all over the place.

Micah had called Johnny and he moved in closer.

"Easy slugger," he said as he took a quick look at her hand. "Jason taught you well."

She almost smirked. Most of her self defense classes ended up with her either on her back or knees yelling Jason's name in passion, but he had managed to show her a few other moves before their passion overwhelmed them. "What else do I need to know?"

"If you do not give James what he wants, then the chip will self destruct within five days."

"Just great…" she muttered.

"Can I get on with the torture now?" Helena asked.

"Have at it," Liz said stepping backward.

When the entourage finally left, Johnny hands Liz a paper.

"These are all the drugs in Jason's system."

Eva ran to her side and they read it together.

"That's insane," Eva said.

"I don't think we can counteract it. We need the computer that is controlling the chip," Liz said.

"It's probably with James," Johnny said.

"Then we need to find him. If not, we'll have to do the extremely risky surgery."

"We need to make plans for it just in case," Eva said.

"We'll need a backup in case one or more of us is compromised," Liz said.

"Who else do you trust?"Johnny asked Eva.

She sighed. "Can you get Shawn here? He was a triage surgeon in Iraq. He's creative and—"

"—rusty…"

"He's good and we need someone we can trust."

"I can fly him in. Who else?"

Carly moved forward. "What about Patrick?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "I don't know if his ego could fit through the doorway, but he is the best brain surgeon around."

"Does he work here?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

"Call him."

Eva picked up the phone and had him paged. When he returned the call, she told him to meet her at the employee elevator. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick followed Eva down the hallway, noting the guards as he wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. When he cleared the doorway and spotted Jason, he froze. "What the hell?"

Liz cleared her throat. "This is top secret and possibly the riskiest thing you'll ever do. I don't have time to play games. I know you don't particularly like Jason because of his job, so I need to know if you can put aside your personal feelings and help save him because if you can't, you're wasting my time."

"Who are you?" She's beautiful and feisty, a winning combination.

"I'm Elizabeth Hardy. I have a doctorate in medical science. Jason was injected with several drugs via an implant which is controlled by a chip. If we do not get the computer that hosts the software in four days, on the fifth day, the chip will self-destruct thus overdosing him."

Patrick swallowed hard. "What do you need me for?"

"The chip is lodged in his temporal lobe. It's a tricky surgery. The implants are in here, and here," Eva said pointing. "There will be three surgeons. All the devices have to be extracted at the same time so no damage is done."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus… I'm in."

"You can't tell anyone he is here. Jason is listed as John Moore in the records. Any leaks could help end his life and oh, the main person who orchestrated this knows where he is."

"Unbelievable."

"Are you still in?"

"Yes." It's rare to do something so unique.

"If we need to do the surgery, Epiphany will be in touch."

He nodded. "Do you mind if I access his records?"

"No, but you have to be extremely careful about confidentiality."

"I understand."

He left and Eva turned to Liz.

"What do you want me to concentrate on?"

"We need a cocktail that will be administered after the surgery to stabilize him. Now that we know what is going on inside him we can come up with something that can help reverse the paralytics."

"I'm on it," Eva said.

Carly sized Liz up. "Well, I guess you have things under control. I'll check back with you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched Kristina sleep. She misses her mother, but they are getting along well.

Francis touched his arm and motioned for him to follow him downstairs.

"What's going on?"

Francis filled him in and then waited to see what Sonny wants to do.

"Has there been any sign of James?"

"No."

"He's biding his time figuring that we'll get more desperate. Is Helena going to be a problem?"

"No. Sonny, I'm wondering if we should have someone take Kristina away."

Sonny scratched the back of his neck. "She's already traumatized. I just—I don't want to hurt her more."

"I understand. Think about it. James is getting bolder."

"We need to find that son of a bitch."

"Agreed."

"I just can't shake this bad feeling I have. Just—makes some calls. We need more men."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Liz sleep from the doorway. She's barely getting any rest. One of the guards brings her clothes and she showers at the hospital, not wanting to leave Jason for a second. His girl is just as bad. Sighing, his eyes wandered to Eva who is sitting next to Jason. Sometimes, she talks to him or just stares as she thinks about their next move.

"You need to sleep."

Her gaze meets his. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can have Enzo take you home."

Nadine moved into the room and got to work checking Jason's readouts.

"Johnny…"

"You need a good rest or your brain is going to be shit tomorrow. I'll stay here and Nadine is on call."

She cracked her neck. "I told Liz that I'd stay."

"She'll understand."

Liz rolled over. "Go home."

Eva slowly stood and stretched. "Fine, but I'll be back early."

"When you get back, I'll go to the cottage. I just want to be in the boy's room." It gives her some comfort and right now, she needs it."

"Go back to sleep."

Liz rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Johnny hugged Eva. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get going before I start getting frisky."

She smiled and then kissed him languidly. "Later…"

"Later…"

He watched her leave with a slight smile on his face and then called Enzo and told him to have another guard meet them at the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nadine slipped away and got on the elevator where she made a call. "Evangeline went home."

"Good. Get on the plane and disappear. Your new identity is ready."

She breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up. "It's almost over," she muttered before going to get her purse in the locker room. Whatever false documents he provides will get her out of the country and then she'll ditch the documents. Having already procured new ones, she is truly going to disappear and no one will be able to find her.

James made a few calls and then slid into the back of a black SUV. They won't see his next move coming. It's going to be a shitty couple of days for the Corinthos organization. He won't destroy property, because soon, it will all be his, but he will certainly seal Sonny's fate. Jason will never forgive him after this—if he lives.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Enzo started to drive through an intersection on the way back to the hospital. It's early and since it's a weekend, the traffic is light. They had almost cleared it when the other guard yelled.

"Fuck!"

A truck careened into them, taking him out and throwing Eva against the opposite door. Enzo is barely hanging on as the car finally comes to a stop. He is pinned against the door and every muscle in his body is screaming at him. He almost chokes on his blood. "Eva…"

She is passed out after hitting her head on the window. Her lifeless body is sprawled on the seat as her head bleeds.

Someone jerks open the door and drag her before depositing her into a van.

"We have her," a man reports.

"Good. I'll meet you there."

He leaves the scene as another guard finishes Enzo off and then speeds away.

At the hospital, Liz slides into the backseat of a car. Eva had texted her that they are on their way, so she had asked Micah to drive her to the cottage while Johnny stayed to guard Jason. Robin had shown up and Epiphany would be in soon.

They were five minutes away from the cottage when a car sped around a corner and nudged them from behind and he wonders, where the other guard is at, who was shadowing him.

Micah cursed under his breath as he tried to call for backup and then everything stopped working. "Shit! I think they used an electronic pulse."

The car coasted to a stop and he took out his gun.

"Elizabeth…"

Tears pricked her eyes. "I'm getting out."

"No!"

"They will kill you."

He turned to look at her. "They will anyway. At least this way, I can take a few of them out."

Her door is ripped open and she is jerked out as several guards surround the car.

"Put your gun down or I'll hurt her."

Micah placed it on the seat.

"Step out of the car."

He does and is immediately shot in the leg and falls to the guard.

"Stop! Don't hurt him anymore," Liz said tearfully."

The older man smirked as he watched Micah try to maintain his composure. "Tell your boss not to do anything stupid. Their lives will depend on it."

"They?"

"We have Ms. Williamson too."

A sob left Liz's lips. "Are you going to hurt Jason?"

"Not at the moment. Let's go."

She is pushed towards a car and they get in and the guard sped off. This is exactly what Jason wanted to avoid. Now, her boys could lose two parents and she wonders if Jason will ever forgive her if he wakes up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis runs towards Micah. The other guards had run to a house and got the word out and the guards from the house had converged on the area.

"What happened?"

Micah's eyes are barely open. "EMP…took her."

"You're going to be fine."

"I failed."

Francis ignored him. Considering there is no way to prepare for an electronic pulse and James had more firepower, Micah is lucky to be alive.

A couple of guys moved Micah into an SUV and Francis slid next to him.

"He said not to do anything stupid. He has Eva."

"I just found out on the way here. I'm going to drop you off at a safe house where a doctor is meeting us and then I'll tell Johnny." He had insisted on radio silence about Eva so Johnny wouldn't know. If Jason can hear, they also want to keep him in the dark so it doesn't thwart his progress.

Micah passed out and Francis took his pulse to make sure he was still with them. They had all failed to predict James's next move and now, Eva and Liz's lives are in danger. Jason is going to be majorly upset when he wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I hope everyone is still healthy.

Our girls are in trouble…

Chapter 12

Elizabeth is pushed into a house. They had only driven about a half-hour away. She couldn't see anything, but it seemed like they had gone down a dirt road and are in the middle of nowhere. No one had addressed her after they had taken off and it's unnerving. Finally, she is pushed into a bedroom on the second floor and then the door is shut and locked behind her.

She took in her surroundings. There are a bed and a desk in the opposite corner. The windows are blacked out and there is a bathroom. After checking it out, she sat at the desk and wondered if James will make an appearance anytime soon. Her eyes fluttered shut and she thought about the boys, thankful that they are nowhere near this god-awful situation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James watches as a doctor examines, Eva.

The older man finished and then faced his boss. "She'll be fine. There will be bruising and she has a concussion, but other than that, she'll live."

"Thanks."

He left and James motioned for the guard. "Take her to the hole and put her inside. Make sure she is topless. Leave one bottle of water and a bucket she can use to pee in. I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, sir."

James smirked. Without Eva and Elizabeth, Jason doesn't stand a chance which is a good thing. He won't kill him yet, but his time on earth is not long. For the next few days, Eva will be in a world of hurt. Her obstinateness in their brief encounter had made him determined to break her. For now, no one will speak to Liz which should make her fret. He loves psychological warfare. Toying with Eva will give him something to do until the grand finale and he'll enjoy watching her fire die.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis pulled Johnny into a room down the hall where Sonny and several other men are waiting. The wing is like a fortress and the only way to take Jason out at this point is to force him out of the building.

Monica, Alan, Carly, and Epiphany join him while Robin tends to Jason.

Johnny stares him down. "Where are Eva and Liz? Did you move them to a safe place?"

Francis sighed. "James has them."

"What?"

"There was an accident on the way in. Enzo and Jimmy are dead. They took Eva. As Liz made her way to the cottage, James sent an electronic pulse at the car and disabled it along with their phones."

Johnny can't even move.

Epiphany shook her head. "Now what are we going to do?"

Monica wipes a tear away. "We have to move forward and do the surgery. Patrick can start on his head and then Alan and I will open up his arm and leg. We'll have to coordinate and take out all the devices at the same time and pray that Jason recovers quickly."

Carly wipes at her face. She hates feeling so helpless. "I'll help watch over him."

"Where is Nadine?" Piph asked. She was on shift the night before while everyone was sleeping, but she never clocked out which wasn't her normal behavior.

Sonny cleared his throat. "She's gone. We checked on her and when we realized she was missing. The guard said she left shortly after Eva did and didn't come back. He just figured Liz sent her home. We sent someone to her place and her things are gone. It makes sense. She knew Evangeline had left and then she did before anyone could question her."

"Wait, you think that she sold Evangeline out?"

"Yes."

Johnny is beside himself. He is going to find that bitch and put her down if it's the last thing he does. His hands found his hips as he considered the fact that his girl is probably scared out of her mind and Elizabeth… "We failed him."

"I know," Sonny said quietly.

"Screw this! My son is going to be fine. We are going to get him back and find Eva and Liz. There is no room for failure. Make it happen! You concentrate on them and we'll concentrate on Jason." Monica is not even playing. "Nurse Johnson…"

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Find Patrick and tell him to pack some clothes. We all stay here until Jason is on his way back to us." She turned to face Sonny. "Protect us so we can save him and do whatever you can to get them back."

Sonny nodded.

The hospital staff left to plan the surgery, but Carly stayed behind.

Johnny is now breathing shallower. "I don't understand how the fuck we let just let them take them."

"There were backups in place, but he knew about them. Nadine must have been paying more attention than we thought or we have another mole beside her," Francis said.

"That bitch is dead!"

Carly shuddered due to his lethal tone. "Now what?"

"We try to find him and while we wait for him to contact us, we have several people looking at traffic cameras in the area to try and hunt him down," Francis said.

"I need to get out of here and look for them," Johnny said.

Sonny nodded. "I know. Francis and Cody will stay here with Johnny and we have several guards all over the hospital. The nanny took Kristina next door via the tunnel. I have men stationed there who will stay hidden." It would at least buy them some time should James attack.

"Let me know what is going on with Jason."

"I will. Go to the warehouse. The computer geeks are there."

Johnny left and Sonny eyed Carly.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere, Sonny."

"You have kids to think about."

"They are fine. Jason needs me."

He knows that she'll never back down at this point. "Fine."

She left and then men started formulating a plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat next to Jason's bed. They are doing the surgery in the morning and he prays that his friend survives it.

"I need you. God, I think I'm losing my mind. They took my girl."

Jason wishes he can talk and tell Johnny to stop blaming himself. He had heard enough to piece everything together especially when Elizabeth hadn't turned up. She'd never leave him for this long which means that they have her too. The only thing keeping him calm is the hope that the surgery can bring him out of this so he can get her back, but he is very pissed.

"I never wanted my life to touch hers. I get why you went away. Before, I just thought you were being dramatic."

Jason wanted to roll his eyes so badly. Since when is he ever dramatic?

Johnny almost smirked at the thought of his friend being a diva. "You were trying to protect them at all costs. I swear if I get her back, she's marrying my pathetic ass. She's it for me. Eventually, I want it all with her. Evangeline Williamson is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have to fight, Jason. Your family needs you. Besides, at some point, I'll need you to watch after my girl when I go after Nadine. That bitch is going to die by my hand. I don't care how long it takes."

Jason understands but revenge can be a funny thing and end up hurting you more than the other person. He'll have his work cut out for him if it wants to try and protect Johnny from himself.

"I don't mean to dump all this on you. I'm such a girl. Just know I'm going to do everything I can, so if you don't see me for a while, you know why. Concentrate on healing. I miss you." He squeezed Jason's hand as he stood. "Before I turn into a total wus, I'm going to leave. Your gun is in the bottom drawer to your right. I figured you'd want it close by. Besides, you may have to shoot Robin if she tries to cop a feel again."

Jason internally smiled.

"Later."

Johnny left with a heavy heart. Guilt, fear, anger, and determination are swirling inside him as he heads down the hallway. After taking a deep breath, he meets with the guards and puts the fear of God in them so they'll protect everyone on the floor no matter what should happen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline jumped when the lid to the hole moved and some light shined on her.

"You've looked better," James said with a smirk.

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to remain stoic.

"What? Did you lose your need to curse?"

Taking a moment to look around, she studied the smooth walls and realizes that there is no escape. She is at his mercy.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" He grinned. "Don't worry. You'll be begging for mercy soon. Enjoy the quiet of the next hour. You only get that one water bottle for your stay. You can pee in the bucket. Maybe if you get desperate enough, you'll drink it. Welcome to your worst nightmare. You won't enjoy your stay."

He disappeared from view and the lid was replaced, casting her into total darkness as a tear ran down her cheek and she wondered what he is going to do to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sees a piece of paper being slipped under the door, so she rushes to it and gasped. It's a picture of Eva in the hole. Her finger traced her friend's face as she wondered why they are imprisoned in different ways.

No one had spoken to her yet and she wonders if that is calculated and they are going to try and break her down mentally.

Her thoughts went to Jason and she wondered if they are going to attempt the surgery soon. This is just a mess and he is going to be so angry.

Her gaze went back to the photo. While she can see Eva's strength, the fear in her eyes is breaking Liz's heart. Johnny will find them. She just hopes it's not too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo moved towards Georgie.

"What's wrong?"

"James has Elizabeth and Eva."

Georgie gasped as her hand found her mouth and her eyes tear. "What if we're next?"

"There is no way he'd know of this place. We're safe. Taking the kids would require too much extra baggage. I don't think he'll go there."

"What if he gets desperate?"

"Then we call your dad."

She moved against him and his arms tightened around her.

"I won't let them get near you. Do you trust me?"

When she nodded, he smiled. "I would like to hear the words."

"Yes."

"Good. The boys should be down for the night. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James pushed a button and as soon as the sound filtered into the hole, Eva jumped. It sounded like mice are moving nearby, so she pulled her legs against her chest.

"Leave it on for about fifteen minutes and then use the equipment to make her think they are touching her."

"Yes, sir."

James smiled. By the time he's done with Evangeline, she will be mentally broken to the point that she'll never function in society again. Stronger men have not lasted in that hole. Johnny will be mad, but he'll also react stupidly which will give James time to off him. One by one, he'll pick off Sonny's minions until the crime boss finally gives in and signs his business away. He's too much of a coward to die. Once he finds Alexis, he will marry her and then make her life a living hell. All this tortuous talk is making him randy. It's too bad Alexis is M.I.A.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis's eyes flickered open as the door to the cellar opened. They had moved her and her mouth is taped shut and she is tied to a chair. There is a small hole in the tape so she could drink her nutrients through a straw. After spitting on them the first time, they made her go hungry for twenty-four hours, so she knows better than to rebel.

Sonny appeared. "Hello, Alexis." His initial intention was to let her rot for a while until they knew if they needed a bargaining chip, but they don't think James truly cares about Alexis. Besides, there isn't much they can do to strike back at this point. James obviously kept things from her, so that means she doesn't know his next move. Therefore, she is useless to them. James wouldn't do all of this unless there was something in it for him. Francis thinks he's after the business.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Kristina is fine, by the way. I gave some consideration on how you should be punished and decided that I'd phone a friend."

Helena strolled into the room as Alexis's eye grew wider. "Hello, Natasha. Unlike Sonny, I will have no guilt after you receive your punishment."

Alexis started to try and talk but everything came out muffled making Helena laugh.

"I should have tried the duct tape before. It would have saved me from having to listen to your hypocritical ranting."

Sonny moved closer. "After what you've done, sending a madman after the people I love, I hope you rot. Burn in hell, Alexis. It's what you deserve."

Once Sonny exited the room, several men entered with boxes. Sonny doesn't know what Helena has planned and doesn't care. All of this is Alexis's fault and she is going to pay with her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica and Alan finished scrubbing in and met Patrick in a makeshift sterile OR room down the hallway. Jason is already situated and put under.

"Let's do this," Patrick said as Epiphany finished prepping.

Robin will assist Alan and Felix, who is assisting Monica, feels like he has walked into the twilight zone. When Epiphany had discretely approached him, he couldn't believe what she was saying, but he can tell that she needed him, so he agreed right away.

"Once I have the chip exposed, you will go in and then I will count to three and we'll pull them out at the same time. There is no room for error," Patrick said.

Monica and Alan nodded.

It took almost forty-five minutes for Patrick to carefully get to the chip and then clear the area around it. The process was nerve-wracking, but it's what he lives for. "Ready."

Monica and Alan got to work and Robin and Felix handed them instruments while Epiphany monitored Jason's condition.

"He's stable."

"Thank God," Monica muttered. Luckily, the implants are not deeply embedded.

About fifteen minutes later, Alan said, "Ready."

"Almost…" Monica said as she tried to minimize the damage. "Ready."

They took a deep breath as Patrick positioned his tweezers and Alan and Monica followed suit.

Epiphany said a silent prayer as Patrick began to count.

"One, two, go!"

They quickly tugged them out and sat them on the table.

"Let's get him closed," Patrick said.

Stitches were put in place and then covered with sterile cloths.

"Now, we wait," Monica said.

The anesthesia should wear off within a few hours and then hopefully, Jason will wake up. Liz and Eva had already developed a protocol to use to help his muscles recover from the paralytic faster, but he's still in for a painful recovery.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva is exhausted. They had kept her awake all night and her mind is playing tricks on her. Tears rolled down her face. Not only is she uncomfortable and feels humiliated by her nakedness, but her stomach is growling and her eyes sting.

The opening is lifted and James moves into view. "Hello. I hope you had a good night's sleep. I know I did."

Eva ignored him and kept her eyes closed.

"Defiance…not what I expected, but it just challenges me. I need to hear you beg, Eva. I want to know that I broke you; that you are willing to do anything, including me, to get out of here. Johnny will love the show. Think about it. I never make the same offer twice."

It shut and she choked back a sob. She won't do it. She'd rather die than sleep with him. There is no way she'll betray Johnny, not even for her freedom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth nibbled on the muffin that was given to her earlier. She wondered if they are feeding Eva. At first, she suspected that they could be drugging her, but so far, she didn't feel any ill effects. They hadn't let her sleep very much. Loud music and speeches from dictators were used to rousing her if she started to nod off which is an indication that there is a camera in the room somewhere, so she'll have to be careful, at least for now.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest who doesn't care about Evangeline. Oh well, she's in it a lot for the ongoing chapters so, guess you can just skip over it. I have shown her supporting our couple and she loves Johnny and has been a great friend to Liz, so not sure why you don't, but it's your prerogative.

Sorry that I'm so late. I've working crazy hours. Sunday I worked from noon until 11 pm. I'm exhausted.

Chapter 13

Four hours later, Jason started to come around.

Robin grinned. "His brainwaves are getting stronger. He's coming back."

Monica smiled at Carly who is beaming.

"Talk to him," Monica said.

"Jason, the surgery went well. Your mom is right here. We won't leave you."

He can barely hear her. The fog surrounding his head is thick and he doesn't think he has the strength to open his eyes.

"Fight, Jason. Elizabeth and Eva need you."

That got his attention as he struggled to remember. When it finally clicked that they are missing, he started to struggle.

"I think his hand just twitched," Carly said excitedly.

"That will happen. It's still going to take some time," Patrick said solemnly. They have no idea if there is any permanent damage, but he hopes for their sake that it's minimal.

"Party pooper…"

An hour later, his eyes blink open. Robin is standing the closest because Carly had just used the bathroom.

"Jason! You came back to me."

He still has the vent in and she starts to pepper his face with kisses and then is immediately jerked backward and almost lost her balance.

"Are you crazy?"

Carly fought the urge to smack her. "Keep your hands to yourself. Are you trying to scare him?"

Robin blinked rapidly. "He isn't scared of me. What is your problem? Are you jealous?"

Carly laughed. "You think I'm jealous of you?"

Robin crossed her arms in front of her while Alan and Monica assessed Jason to see if he's strong enough to take the vent out.

"I know you are because Jason and I are going to be together."

"After what you did regarding Michael, Jason doesn't want anything to do with you. Besides, unless you plan on moving to Utah and converting to Mormonism, I don't think your little plan will work.

"What are you talking about?"

Monica shook her head, knowing Carly is enjoying this.

"Jason, we have to test you before we can take the vent out."

"How long?" Carly asked.

"It takes about an hour."

"I think I'll save my good news until Jason can chime in and back me up."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Blink twice for yes," Alan said. "Are you aware of where you are?"

Jason slowly blinked twice.

"Good job. Could you hear us this whole time?"

He blinked twice again and is shocked that it takes so much effort.

"Elizabeth suspected that. Well, then you know what is going on. There are no updates. I'll let Johnny know that you are awake."

Epiphany squeezed his other hand. "Hang in there. I know that is uncomfortable, but you were paralyzed. Taking you off the vent right away could endanger your life."

While he understands, he hates it.

"I think we should give him the protocol first. He's stable. It will help his muscles to start functioning again," Monica said.

Robin went to retrieve it.

"I love you so much. I always loved those blue eyes and I'm so happy to see them," Carly said emotionally.

He stared at her as if she is a lifeline.

"Try not to panic, your blood pressure is up," Epiphany said. "He likes it when you rub his scalp. Just avoid the wound area."

Carly gently scratched it, making Jason's eyes close.

Once Robin injected the protocol, they waited patiently and two hours passed by before he was able to slightly squeeze Monica's hand.

"Good job! I'm so proud of you right now."

Tears sprang into Alan's eyes. "Your eyes always remind me of Lila and I'm so glad you're back with us. You're doing so well."

Jason slightly squeezed his father's hand, garnering a smile.

"So, we'll see how you are doing in an hour. I know you hate that vent, but it keeps you alive right now. You just have to be patient a little longer."

Sure enough, an hour later, he was able to slightly move his head and his legs.

They kicked everyone out and did the necessary tests and slowly removed the vent.

Alan helped him sip a little water. "You can't have a lot."

"Liz…"

"Johnny is on his way," Epiphany said.

Carly and Robin moved back into the room. "Jase…"

"Hi Carly," he said with a little bit of difficulty.

"Hi," she said as she tried to choke back her tears.

Robin wiped hers away. "I'm so happy that you're back. I lo—"

"Now hold it right there, didn't we have this conversation before?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "What is it that you want to say? Just spit it out!"

"You will never be with Jason. He doesn't want you and hasn't since he broke up with you. Do you want to know why?"

Robin shook her head. "You are such a know-it-all. Just say it so I can go hold my man."

"You're lucky Muffin didn't hear you say that."

"What does Elizabeth, who hates that you call her that, have to do with this?"

Carly grinned as Jason watched them raptly. "You see, Jason is married to Elizabeth and surprise, they have twin boys."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "This is low even for you. How could you lie about something like that just because you don't like me?" Her gaze went to Jason. "Do you see what she does?"

"Truth," he said hoarsely.

"What do you mean?"

Monica sighed. "Robin, everything Carly said is true. Jason is deeply in love with his wife and has a family. I'm not sure why you thought you had a chance when you and Jason have never discussed reuniting."

Robin's face contorted. "I just hoped—God, I'm such an idiot." She rushed into the hallway as Carly rolled her eyes.

"Feel better?" Jason asked. He'll have a conversation with Robin later.

Carly smugly smiled. "I do. Besides, Alexis did the same thing to me, so I thought I'd pay it forward."

"Sleepy."

"Your body has been through a lot and it heals the most when you sleep."

"Johnny…"

"Will you promise you'll rest after he's gone?"

"Yes."

Johnny rushed inside. "You're awake."

"Hi."

A grin lit up Johnny's face; a first since all the drama had gone down, but it quickly faded.

"News?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. We've been scouring the area. I've called in so many favors that I've lost track. We'll find them, Jason. I won't stop until I do."

"You sleep?"

"No."

Jason's gaze went to the bed that Elizabeth usually occupies and then back at him.

"Jason…" He watched as his best friend's attention went to Piph.

"Make him."

Epiphany smirked. "I could lay on him."

Jason's eyes lit with amusement. "Like to see that…"

"My girl would kick your ass," Johnny said as he moved towards the bed as Piph chuckled.

"Your girl is beautiful," Jason said with some difficulty.

Johnny smiled. "I know, but so is yours. Eva loves you, Jason. She did everything she could save and protect you."

"Grateful."

"I'll let you give her one hug, but that's it."

"No hug for you."

Johnny grinned. "I've already hugged Elizabeth." His friend's eyes narrowed.

"Save all those hot looks for your wife," Piph said before adjusting Jason's blanket. "Now sleep, before I lay on you."

He touched her hand. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva spent another sleepless night. This time, they had dropped something in the hole with her that she couldn't see and thinking they were spiders, she screamed until she was hoarse and that is when James realizes that she is losing it.

"What do you want to do next?"

James drank some coffee. "I'm going to go see Elizabeth."

"I sent the video to your phone."

"Perfect…

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth jumped when the door flew open.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

He received a glare and chuckled as he moved into the room. "I hope you were comfortable."

She still wouldn't speak to him.

"Maybe if you are nicer to me, I'll be nicer to your darling friend."

"Where is she?"

"That's better. She is in a whole lot of trouble." He laughed at his joke. "Seriously, that was funny."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Be nice or you'll find yourself in a hole as well."

Liz's stomach flipped. "You put her in a hole?"

"Yes, I did. She was exceptionally rude the last time I saw her, so I returned it in kind."

"Is she alive?"

"For now, but she's a little frazzled, to say the least." He held up a tablet and pushed play and Liz is horrified to hear Eva screaming and hurting herself to try to get what she thinks is spiders off of her. Noticing that she's half-naked, Liz wonders if they touched her inappropriately. "She probably won't last much longer. I gave her an out, but I don't know if she'll take it. I guess we'll see."

She's scared to ask him to elaborate.

"Are you going to let us go?"

"That depends on Sonny. I'm going to let Eva simmer for a few more days and then I'll reach out to him. As long as you behave, I don't plan on harming you, but If Sonny doesn't play my game, you'll all die."

"I'll tell you where Alexis is if you let us go."

He laughed heartily. "I'm afraid you are probably too late. I will be shocked if she is still alive. I don't need Alexis anymore because I have you and your friend. There are books on the shelf. Feel free to peruse them. You have nothing else better to do."

He left and Elizabeth began to cry for her friend. She just hopes Eva can survive whatever James has planned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is feeling a little better but his body is not moving as fast as he would like it to.

Robin moved into the room. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was protecting her family. She isn't even supposed to be here. Johnny was the only one who knew until right before this happened. I had told Sonny so they'd be protected. Robin…"

"I know."

"Do you? Why would you assume that I would want a relationship again?"

"Wishful thinking…"

"I don't think you understand how much you hurt me back then."

"But what you did to AJ…"

"I know what I did and why. Would I do it now? No, but at the time, I thought it was the best for Michael. AJ did a lot of things to himself."

"That's where I think you are wrong because usually when everyone thinks you're going to screw up, you prove them right. I'm not saying that AJ shouldn't be held responsible for his actions, but don't pretend that everything Carly put in motion didn't help him crash that train."

"I wouldn't. Now, I'd let him sink or swim on his own so he wouldn't use my actions as an excuse. After all, I've been through, I could have used the accident as an excuse for everything I've ever done, an accident AJ caused, but I don't. I whine about my brain damage. I did what it took to get past it and try to make a life for myself against all odds. Anyway, we're talking about you. I forgave you, but Robin that doesn't mean I forgot."

She gave him a watery smile. "I know. You never got back with Carly either. I guess I'm just one of the many people who have hurt you. I just hated that they made you lie when you always say you don't."

"No one forced me. I didn't like lying either. That whole situation cost me a lot more than you know. Elizabeth is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Ouch…"

"It's not a contest. You taught me a lot and I'd like to think that I helped you too."

"You did, maybe that's why you are so hard to leave behind."

"I have to believe that everything happened for a reason. We were so young and had so much to learn. I thank God every day that he gave me the family I have always wanted. The boys are so incredible."

"How old are they?"

"They are almost nine months now. I miss them so much. I'm scared they won't remember me."

"They will. If I know you, reading to them was probably on the top of your list, so they know your voice."

"Can you be happy for me?"

She wiped away a tear. "I'll try. I'm sorry if I went a little nutty. I guess I was just lonely and seeing you so helpless—you were easy to love."

He nodded.

"I'd like to meet them."

"I hope you get a chance to. Maybe you should stay away. It could get more dangerous. They could take you too."

She deeply inhaled. "No. I want to stay and help. I told Liz I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it." She started to leave but stopped. "By the way, you owe me a set of new tires."

He couldn't help it and grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Alan entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an old man…"

Alan chuckled. "It's going to be that way for a while. We're hoping the protocol will help, but you still will need some physical therapy."

Jason groaned and then got serious. "I heard everything you said to me."

Alan averted his gaze. "I figured as much."

"You stuck by me and tried to help. Maybe it's time we try to leave the past behind."

"I would love that chance. I won't let you down this time."

"I won't either."

"Do you need anything? I can get you some travel books."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be sleeping the next few days away."

Alan nodded. "It will help get you back on your feet faster."

"That's the only reason I'm doing it."

"Johnny is a wreck."

"I was asleep when he left."

"Monica threatened him and made him eat."

"Good."

Monica entered the room. "Did I hear my name?"

"Yes. I was mentioning Johnny."

Monica scowled. "He's a hot mess. I made him go home and shower."

Sonny moved into the room. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

Monica and Alan left to give them some privacy.

"Any news?"

"No. Helena is torturing Alexis as we speak."

Jason's brow rose. "I'm surprised that she's still alive."

"I think Helena is really into torture."

"That doesn't surprise me. How is Kristina?"

"She cries, but I got her to play with me today."

"She'll come around. I'm glad you fought for her."

Sonny sighed. "I just hope I don't screw her up."

"That's your choice. Take your meds and think before you act and you'll be fine."

"You sound like you don't plan to be around."

"I don't. I'm taking my family home and that is where I'm staying."

Sonny nodded. "I figured as much."

"I think you knew it was coming."

"I did. That doesn't mean I like it."

"I'm not being rude, but I don't give a shit. Maybe if you had treated Alexis better and didn't throw her under the bus for Carly, things would have turned out better. You have Kristina now, so you have to make better choices. Although Alexis is a neurotic psycho, so she may have reacted the same anyway, but Kristina is going to be watching and learning from you. Just—think."

"Okay. Is the lecture over?"

"Yeah."

"Your wife—she's something else."

Jason slightly smiled. "She's incredible. That's why we need to do anything we can to get her back."

Frisco moved into the room. "That's where I come in."

Jason's brow furrowed.

"My daughter called me and I was the one that got her and your kids out of here. Imagine my surprise when I did some digging and found out you were the person she was protecting."

"Why are you here?"

"Always the conversationalist—lucky for you, she called in an emergency and told me the situation. James Craig is a very dangerous man. I hate that my daughter is mixed up in this mess and I want her out of it."

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked from the doorway.

"I'm going to help find them. We have some leads we're chasing down and we're looking in remote places. I don't think he went that far."

"What do you want from us?

"Stay out of my way."

"No. The woman I love could be getting tortured. One of us should be there when you find them. They need to feel safe. I'm it.

Frisco rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you need to come with me now."

Johnny eyed Jason.

"Go. Bring our girls back, Johnny."

"I will."

They left and Sonny sat next to the bed. "I didn't see that coming."

"Me either, but I'm grateful. It's hard sitting here doing nothing when the woman I love is in danger."

"The only good thing is that Frisco wants Georgie away from us so he won't stop." Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Where are you going to recover?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could take a trip to Italy at this point."

"Maybe you and Liz can go where the kids are and stay for a week or two until you can travel further."

Jason nodded. "That just depends on where they are."

"Frisco didn't tell us."

Jason shook his head but hopes that they are someplace nice. The great thing about his boys is that they adapt pretty easily.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I hope everyone is still healthy! This is pretty much the worst of it.

Chapter 14

Eva had been doused with water and is shivering. Her body is already breaking down since she has only had a few sips of water since she had been in there. They had tortured her all night, making her think there were bugs all over her and then had played screeching music so she wouldn't fall asleep. She had scratched at the skin on her arms and they sting. Her head nods, her body wanting to sleep but her mind is telling her to stay awake because the rats and bugs will eat her alive. The men kept telling her things like that, scaring her beyond belief. At one point they made her think the hole was full of bees. It seemed so real. Her mind is slipping. She swears that she sees things in the dark. Rocking, she starts talking to Johnny like he's there, begging him to get her out as James listens.

"Let her sleep for a few hours. She's breaking down to fast."

The man turned off the audio feed and they listen as she continues to mutter until she passes out.

James leaves. Tomorrow will be a big day. Sonny Corinthos is finally going to get the call he is waiting for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena watched Alexis draw her last breath. Her head is shaved—her face disfigured and her body is one bloodstain. "Burn her." It had been a pleasure torturing her beyond reason, especially since she was defiant until almost the end. Hearing her beg for her life pleased Helena greatly.

Now, it's time to find James Craig. This is her town. There isn't enough room for two villains. Of course, she won't kill him because Jason and Johnny will probably want that honor and they did let her kill Alexis, one of the sweetest kills of her life.

"Madam?"

Her attention went to Helmet. "Yes."

"We fed some more leads to the WSB."

"Good."

"We've narrowed it down to a handful of buildings. By tomorrow evening, we should know which one."

Helena slightly smiled. "What about that nurse?"

His eyes danced wickedly. "She thinks she is so slick. We found her fake identity." There aren't many forgers in the area. "She had another made. We have the name, but she hasn't surfaced yet."

"She will. Depending on the condition of Evangeline and Liz, I'm sure either man will want her head on a platter. For now, we'll keep this to ourselves."

"As you wish…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Frisco watched some more information pop up on the computer as Johnny frowned.

"Who is feeding us this information?"

"It's hard to tell. Hopefully, it will pan out." Frisco stood. "Let's go search some buildings."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva groaned as she jerked awake. She doesn't even feel like she slept. A nightmare had roused her and she wishes that she could purge everything that has occurred so she can get some peace. It seems darker than usual. Something brushed against her side and she yelped.

"Please stop," she cried.

The hole is suddenly lit up to an extent and a picture of a mutilated and mangled Johnny appears. A man started speaking, explaining what they did to him and then they kept saying, "Johnny is dead," over and over, getting louder and she couldn't take. A scream left her lips as she sobbed.

They taped her and then sent the video to Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny is shocked at Evangeline's appearance. Not only does she look like she has had a mental breakdown, but her hair is wild and he'll never forget her tortured sobs.

"Turn it off," Johnny said slowly getting to his feet.

Francis jumped up and did so.

The men stare at Johnny who is shaking with ire.

"Did you see what they did to my girl?"

They nod.

Johnny hurled a stapler across the room. "I'm going to fucking annihilate him."

"We'll help you," Sonny said.

"No one else sees that. They exposed her and are mentally torturing her. Now, she thinks I'm dead. Did you see her eyes?"

"Yeah," Francis said, unable to get the image out of his head.

"She might not come back from this. I may have already lost her."

"You can't think like that," Sonny said.

"I have to get out of here," he said before throwing open the door.

"Maybe you should go after him."

Francis shook his head. "He's going to Frisco. I know how he thinks." Johnny won't do anything stupid. There is too much at stake.

Sonny sighed. "Do you think they are doing the same thing to Liz?"

"Maybe…"

"Do we keep this from Jason?"

"I think that's up to Johnny."

Sonny nodded. "Did you move Kristina?"

"Yes. He won't find her." She is with his mother.

"Thank you, Francis."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James opens Elizabeth's door. "Let's go."

She's shocked, but jumps to her feet and follows him. All sorts of scenarios are running through her mind. Does this mean Sonny signed the paperwork?

They head downstairs and into a room.

"Sit."

She plops onto a chair that is positioned in the center of the otherwise empty room.

Several men enter and her stomach does a flip flop.

"We have your boys."

Her eyes widen. "How?"

James smirked. "I told you that I have eyes everywhere."

Fear turns to anger and Elizabeth has had enough. "You're bluffing."

"Do you want to take that chance?"

"God, I hate you."

He grinned. "Now, now, Elizabeth, hate is such a strong word."

Another man moved into the room holding a camera.

"It's time to contact Sonny. I've already delivered the video of Evangeline looking very distraught. I'm sure he is ready to play hardball, especially if he thinks your life is at stake too."

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to beg him to do what I want. Tell him I have the kids."

She scowled. "I need proof that you have them."

James squeezed her face hard. "You will get no such thing. Do this or you're going to end up in the hole too."

He shoved her head before retreating. "Let's do this."

The man focused on James and waited until Sonny joined the conference.

"Sonny, it's so nice of you to join me. Tell me, how is Kristina?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You took something from me and I don't mean Alexis's life."

"I didn't kill her."

James laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Do you think that Alexis had no other enemies? You underestimate the power of family."

His eyes narrowed. "So interesting, after all these years, I'm surprised that Helena would still go there."

"What do you want?"

"I think you know that. I want your business. The waterfront properties are worth a lot of cash, not to mention your warehouses. I'm looking to plant some roots and your business will be a lucrative adventure."

Sonny stared him down as Johnny, Francis and Frisco looked on. "No."

James moved towards Elizabeth and then yanked her to her feet and choked her with one hand and used the other to move up her body, stopping at her breast. "I could snap her neck right now. How is Jason, by the way?"

"Don't you already know? I thought you have eyes everywhere."

James chuckled. "My eyes have left town, but you already know that. Tell me, Mr. O'Brien, how does it feel to know that your girl is suffering because you are such a lothario? I love the irony."

"Is she still alive?"

"Barely, but I think you know how that ends. Even if she comes back to you, she'll never be the same."

Johnny's jaw clenched as he wished he could reach through the screen and rip James apart.

Elizabeth stared into the camera and slightly shook her head.

"Elizabeth, you do that again and I will break your neck off your body. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Beg him."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Please do the right thing."

James rolled his eyes. "That was pathetic. Now, be a good girl and say the other part."

"He has the kids. Please…"

"That is much better. You have until noon tomorrow to decide. A man will show up at your business and you will sign the papers and let him walk out of there or Elizabeth and Evangeline die. Jason will be next and then those sweet twins. You don't think I know where they are?"

Johnny cleared his throat. "I know that you don't know. I'm coming for you."

"Tisk, tisk, Mr. O'Brien, one more word and I will torture Evangeline so thoroughly that you will hear her screams from there. Goodbye, gentleman. The game has been nice, but it's time for this to end."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the session was ended, Frisco stepped into the hallway to take a call.

"I want to squeeze the life out of him—smug bastard."

"They aren't in a warehouse," Francis said.

Frisco turned to face them. "We have it narrowed down to two farmhouses. You game?"

Francis and Johnny nodded.

"I'm coming too," Sonny said.

"No, you go to Jason and triple the presence there," Frisco said.

Sonny nodded and followed them out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline sips the rest of the water and sits there with her head hung low. She is dying. She can feel it.

James starts to talk.

"Enjoy your last night. Tomorrow afternoon, you die."

Her head lifted. "Why wait?"

"I won't give you what you want. And here I thought you were so much stronger, but you're weak just like Johnny was before he died."

Fresh tears rolled down her face.

"You know my offer, Ms. Williamson. Do you accept?"

"No."

"So be it then…" He dramatically paused. "The twins are dead."

Her eyes widen as the sound of crying babies fills the air. She grips her head, willing it to go away and then she cries right along with them. Death can't come soon enough.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is thrown back into the room. She paces as she tries to come up with a plan. They didn't let her have utensils and the room has a camera. That means she'll have to try to take them down and that would work if it was just one man. Jason had taught her a lot. She won't go down without a fight. If tomorrow is the end, then she at least hopes she can do some damage to whoever he sends to kill her.

"I love you, babies," she whispered hoping that he was lying about knowing their whereabouts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Sonny entered the room. "What's going on?"

"They think they know where they are?

"That's good."

"I saw Elizabeth."

Jason's eyes are locked on him. "Was it bad?"

"No. He manhandled her a little, but she looked fine."

"And Evangeline?"

Sonny averted his gaze and shook his head.

"Is she alive?"

"They are mentally torturing her. She might not come out of it."

Jason closed his eyes. As thankful as he is that Liz was spared, he loves Eva and knows Johnny is probably going mad.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not like myself, but I'm alive. The protocol is taking longer than I thought. It's helping, but Monica thinks it will take a few weeks before I can walk since I had been out for so long. She wants me to come home with her afterward."

"Really?"

Jason nodded. "I think she is assuming the worst and thinks I'll need them."

Sonny understands. If Liz dies, Jason will be a wreck. The boys will need someone to help take care of them.

"Johnny will do everything he can."

"I know, but he's a little distracted."

"Not really. He's pissed, no doubt, but I've never seen him so focused. It was like looking at you."

"He's going to be a mess too."

"I know."

"I don't think my mom would mind if they stayed too. It might be for the best."

"Evangeline is going to need professional help."

Jason sighed. "You think she'll have to go to Shadybrook?"

"Maybe…"

"I just—I can't imagine her in that condition."

"It was horrible. They told her that Johnny was dead. That might have put her over the top. They had her half-naked too. I just pray she wasn't raped."

Jason is so pissed that his blood pressure rises.

"You need to calm down," Epiphany said entering the room. "Now!"

Jason glared at her.

"Don't you look at me like that. Calm down or I will sedate you." Liz will kill her if anything happens to her man under Piph's watch.

He slammed his eyes shut and worked on slowing his breathing.

Sonny is amazed that he listened. "You know, while Jason is recovering, I'll need an enforcer."

Piph smirked. "You couldn't handle this. Not only do I have your number, but your dimples won't work on me."

Jason's eyes snapped open as he watched Sonny slowly flashes them. When Piph rolled her eyes he almost laughed.

"You can put them away now."

"But what if I don't want to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me put you in hospital jail." She noticed that Jason's numbers were dropping, so she kept it going.

"You would do that? Do I need a lawyer?"

"Diane can't save you. She'd probably tell me to throw away the key. The poor woman probably needs a vacation after dealing with you two."

Sonny smirked. "I pay her well."

"There is not enough money in the world to compensate her for what you put her through."

"Have you seen her shoes? I bought all of them."

Amusement fills Piph's eyes. "Tell me something?"

"That depends."

"Did you ever try to hit on Diane?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she has his number too," Jason offered.

"Thanks," Sonny said.

Piph chuckled. "Maybe I need to get her down here."

Sonny groaned.

"So, Diane is your kryptonite. That is good to know. Step out of line, and I'll have her on speed dial."

He watched her leave.

"I guess she told you," Jason said before shutting his eyes again.

Sonny smiled when he realized that Jason fell asleep. He knew exactly what Piph was doing. Jason needs the rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hole started to fill with water, making Eva stand.

"Stop!"

Something gripped her ankles and she realizes that she is handcuffed.

James had installed some openings which is what they had used to put a rat in the cell with her before.

When it got to her knees, she realized what they were going to do and she began to panic and struggle.

James grinned. "That's right, Evangeline. Tire yourself out." He turned to look at the guard. "Stop it up to her neck.

He nodded.

"If Corinthos doesn't sign, drown her."

"Yes, sir."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny, Francis, and a bunch of WSB agents swarmed a farmhouse almost scaring an older couple to death.

"How far is the other one?"

"It's a half-hour away. I have a helicopter on standby in case Evangeline is in bad shape. We can't tip our hands, so we have to drive," Frisco said.

Johnny nodded. "Let's go." He has a dire feeling that Eva needs him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the water stopped at her neck, Eva sobbed with relief. She is cold and shivering. Her legs are weak and she knows she can't stand for much longer. About a half-hour later, she went under.

The guard stood and is relieved when she popped back up moments later. The cuffs make it so she can't tread water.

Eva tried to lean against the wall, but it's slick, so she goes under again. When she breaks the surface, she closes her eyes wondering if she should take the deal or just let go.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I hope everyone is staying safe. Try not to watch the news constantly because it will just drive up your anxiety levels. Hang in there.

Chapter 15

Elizabeth jumped when she heard gunfire. "Johnny!" she yelled before retreating into the bathroom. It has to be him. She locked the door and lay in the bathtub and then covered her ears. It's loud and relentless and she's scared.

At the sound of glass breaking, a sob leaves her lips and she can hear someone walking inside the room which is terrifying her.

"Elizabeth!"

"Francis!" She jumped up, threw open the door, and ran into his arms. He is the best thing she has seen in a long time.

The door flew open and Francis's gun lifted and he took out two guards.

"We need to get out of here."

"How?"

He looked down the hallway and took out two more men and then grabbed Elizabeth and they went into the room across the hall and locked the door. There is a dresser that he pushes in front of it and then he leads her to the bathtub. "Get in."

She laid down. "You get in here with me."

"Elizabeth…"

"Now! Francis!"

He sighed and locked the door and then she sat up and he moved behind her and she leaned against him.

"You need to lay down."

She moved forward so her head was in between his shoes and flattened as far as she could.

"How is Jason?"

"The surgery went well and the protocol is working."

"That's good."

"He's weak and can't move around much, but he's alive."

"Does James have my boys?"

"No."

She breathed a sigh of relief. The fighting seems to be getting worse, so she closed her eyes and said a prayer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

James is cornered, so Johnny takes the opportunity and drops him with a crushing punch.

For a moment, he just laid there but soon rose to his feet.

"I'll allow you one—" His breath is knocked away again as Johnny decked him.

Frisco smirked. "Enough…"

"It won't be enough until he is dead."

"Where is Evangeline?"

James smiled as he rubbed his jaw. "She's probably dead. I'm sure that when the guard heard the shooting, he turned the water back on and she has already drowned."

Johnny surges forward but is blocked.

A man ran into the room. "The cellar is empty."

"The woods…" Johnny said before running out of the room. Several men followed and they run into the forest behind the house and there is a man who skids to a stop.

"Where the fuck is she?"

He holds his hands up.

"I will fucking blow you to pieces. Where is my girl?"

The man swallows hard. "Run straight back. There is a building. Here is the key. She's in the cellar, but I doubt—"

Johnny grabs the key and then knocks him out with one punch and races forward. They surround it and Johnny unlocks the door and runs inside, taking out a lone guard and then spots a monitor but doesn't see Eva in the hole. "Shit."

He unlocks a door and then spots the lid. "Fuck." He opens and is about to jump in when Frisco stops him and points. Johnny steps into the harness and then sits on the edge and is lowered down. He plunges into the water and grabs Eva and pulls her up. "I think her ankles are handcuffed." He tightens his grip and squeezes her a few times and miraculously, she coughs up water. "That's it, baby. You can do it."

The agents find a switch to drain the water and Johnny is relieved when it starts to recede. Eva coughs again. "I'm sorry. I'll do it. Please let me go."

"You'll do what?" he said softly.

"I'll sleep with you. Just stop! Why can't you just let me die?"

"Jesus…" Frisco said as he listens to her as he watches an agent go down a ladder in a hole adjacent to Eva's.

"Eva," Johnny's eyes fill with tears, "I've got you, baby. No one else is gonna hurt you."

She has yet to open her eyes and her voice is hoarse. "Just get it over with it. I have nothing to live for anyway. He's gone."

"Baby, please don't say that."

Tuning in to his voice, her eyes fluttered open and she screams. "You're dead. Am I dead?"

"Evangeline!"

Her eyes droop and she collapses against him.

"Frisco!"

The man opens the secret opening as water gushes into the second chamber and presses two buttons to unlock the handcuffs.

"She's free! Pull us up!" He tightens his grip.

Frisco pushes the button and after what seemed like an eternity, they are at the top and Frisco steadies Johnny.

"Let me take her."

"Her top…"

An agent takes off his jacket and turns around while Frisco takes her and wraps it around her while Johnny rips the harness off. He and Frisco get her in the jacket and zip it up and then Johnny lifted her and they went outside.

Liz and Francis rush forward.

"How is she?"

Johnny can't even talk as he shakes his head.

"There is a field right through those trees. The helicopter will be there in a minute. Elizabeth and Francis, go with him," Frisco said.

They hurry to the field and soon hear the helicopter.

"It's bad," Johnny finally whispered.

Liz nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. "We'll get her help."

The helicopter lands and then they get in and once they are in the air, Liz leans forward and takes Eva's pulse.

"It's weak, but she's alive."

"She was drowning when I found her. I made her cough up the water. She freaked because she thought I was dead." The other part was just too horrible to repeat.

Liz touched his knee. "I'm sorry. I'll stay with her, okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

Back on the ground, Frisco notified the hospital and then asked to speak to Epiphany. Once that was done, he headed to the van where James is being held.

"Let's go."

He slid into the van and then they headed to a secret location where James will be imprisoned until he is processed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the helicopter landed, Epiphany is there waiting.

They got Eva on a gurney and then went downstairs.

"You need to get checked out too," Piph said as she secured Eva's heart monitor.

Liz shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You have bruises on your neck."

"Piph…"

"Elizabeth, I won't take no for an answer."

When they got off the elevator, Johnny followed Piph into a bay.

He is handed some scrubs and pulled away.

"You're wet and need to change."

He hurried into a bathroom and washed up a little and then put on the scrubs. When he came out, Francis is waiting.

"She's still in the bay."

He hurried towards it and then slipped inside.

Monica looked up at him. "We did a rape kit. She wasn't raped, Johnny."

"Thank God. Monica, she's in a bad way. She thinks I'm dead. I can't even repeat what she said to me. Mentally, she's fried."

Monica nodded. "She'll get the best care. Her body temperature is too low and we're going to have to use a feeding tube to get her some nutrients and she'll need a few bags of saline. I'm not going to lie. Her condition is critical, but I think you got to her in time."

Johnny sucks in a harsh breath.

"Once she is settled, I'll come to get you."

"Okay."

He stepped outside, looking weary and fearful.

"What happened?"

"Her body temp is low and she's critical."

Francis gripped Johnny's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Patrick stepped out of Liz's room.

"Is she okay?" Francis asked.

"Yes. She is dehydrated, so I'm giving her some saline."

"Does she have to stay in this room? I'd like to take her to Jason."

Patrick nodded. "I'll arrange transport."

"Does she have to be admitted?" Johnny asked.

"No. The bruises on her neck look worse than they are. She'll be fine."

"Thanks!" Francis said. They need some good news.

They watched as Eva is moved.

"I'll call you when she's settled," Piph said as she moved by.

About ten minutes later, Elizabeth appears in a transport chair.

"Hey. How is she?"

"She's critical. They are going to warm her up and she was severely dehydrated. She mentioned something about a feeding tube."

"They probably weren't feeding her."

Liz's hand slipped into Johnny's. "All we can do is pray and be there for her."

Johnny nodded, to upset to speak.

He walked with them for a bit and then stopped. "I'm going to stay with her."

Liz crooked her finger and Johnny leaned down and she kisses him on the cheek. "Hang in there. You're both very important to me."

"Thank you."

Liz is rolled into an elevator and Francis nods at his friend before the door closes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is going crazy. "Where the hell is she?" he asked Robin.

"Jason, you need to calm down."

"I'll relax when she's here."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I hear the elevator."

Jason mutters something under his breath.

Elizabeth is pushed into the room and a grin lights up her face.

Jason sucks in a breath, his eyes locking on her neck and then their gaze meets.

"I'm fine."

"He hurt you."

She can see the tension in his face. "You need to calm down."

"I just told him that, but he's not listening."

They park Liz next to the bed and another one is wheeled in.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

The nurse focuses on him. "I'm putting her in the bed."

"You're not putting her in that one."

Her head tilts. "Mr. Moore…"

Monica grinned. "It's okay, Leyla. We'll make it work.

Francis gets on the other side and slides Jason over a bit and then helps Liz get on the bed and Leyla adjusted her I.V.

"There," Monica said moving forward. "I was just making sure you were okay. Epiphany is helping with Eva."

"Is she okay?"

"No, but we'll do everything we can."

Jason nodded.

"She almost drowned," Liz said. "Johnny was lowered into a hole and saved her. They tortured her and she lost it," Liz said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jason kissed the top of her head. "She'll be okay. She has to be."

"Johnny is a hot mess right now."

"He saved her though." Jason felt useless since he wasn't able to help.

Robin turned away. "I'm going to go take a shower and then lay down. He's stable and doing well even though he was losing his mind."

Liz looked over her shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Robin nodded and left.

"Did she take our marital status okay?"

"Carly told her."

Liz smirked. "Well, I guess that's okay. I did want to see the look on her face though."

"Oh, it was classic. I set her straight."

"If you hadn't handled, I would have."

He smiled. "I love you, baby."

"Speaking of babies, I need them."

"I'm sure Frisco will stop by. He wants Georgie back too."

She closed her eyes. "It feels so good to be in your arms."

"They are still pretty useless, but I can hold a cup."

"My man is a rockstar."

His eyes fluttered shut. "Rest."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat next to Eva's bed. He can't even hold her hand because she's wrapped in blankets.

"I have a therapist on standby."

"Thank you, Piph."

"She is a great person. I need to braid her hair."

Johnny nodded. "Do you have some leave-in?"

Piph smiled. "What do you think you know about a black woman's hair?"

"Plenty... My girl has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen." He watches her wrap it every night.

Piph chuckled. "Maybe you are a keeper, O'Brien."

"I'm scared."

Piph moved closer. "We'll know what we're dealing with more when she wakes up, but if they weren't letting her sleep, she could be out for a day."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving her side."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to need your strength."

"She'll have it."

"What did she say when you found her?"

Johnny shook his head.

"You need to let it out."

"I don't know if I can."

Piph nodded at the guard in the hallway and then shut the door.

"That's Richie, by the way."

Piph moved closer. "Talk to me."

Johnny closed his eyes. "She was under the water. I was lowered down and I brought her to the surface. Her ankles were chained, so she was being held under."

"Jesus…"

"I squeezed her a few times. There wasn't much I could do and then she coughed. Her eyes were closed and she said, "I'll sleep with you. Just Stop! Why can't you just let me die?"

Piph's eyes pricked with tears.

"That bastard told her that if she slept with him, he'd let her out of the hole. He was torturing her, making her think I was dead. God knows what else he did. When she opened her eyes, she thought she had died because I was there. It crushed me and then she passed out."

He started to break down, the sheer exhaustion hitting him. Piph hugged him from behind.

"That's it, let it out."

Johnny turned and grabbed her arms as a tear rolled down his face and Piph wondered if either one of them would ever be the same. What Johnny had witnessed was brutal, but it was nothing compared to what Eva had experienced. They simply don't know how she is going to react when she awakes. One thing is for sure, Piph will be there. There is no way she's leaving either one of them alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz woke up and used the bathroom.

"I can't wait until they take the catheter out," Jason said.

"I know you are hating it. I'm going to call Frisco." She had memorized the emergency number.

"Okay."

Noises are coming from the hallway and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open when Georgie and Milo cleared the doorway, her hands cover her lips as she cried.

Cam lit up and Jake squealed and struggled in Milo's arms.

She held her arms out and it's filled with excited babies.

"Mommy missed you so much."

She kisses them and then turns toward Jason.

The boys get excited again, making Jason smile and then Georgie takes Jake and sits him next to his daddy.

"Hey, son," Jason said as Jake tries to pull himself up higher.

Liz sits next to him and Cam can't decide who he wants to go to, so he grips Liz's shirt and then his dad's.

"Hey, Cam."

He started babbling as Georgie and Milo watch.

"They were good but missed you," Georgie said.

"I can't thank you enough for watching over them."

"Is Eva okay?" Milo asked.

"No. She'll need our prayers."

Milo nodded.

Frisco appeared in the doorway and didn't like that Milo and Georgie are holding hands.

Georgie spotted him and rushes into his arms. "Thank you for helping them."

Frisco kissed her head and then glared at Milo, something Jason caught.

"I'm glad I could help." He retreated. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was like a mini-vacation."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You want to tell me why you were holding his hand?"

Liz smirked.

"No. Just because you helped, don't think you can come in here and tell me who to date."

"Georgie…"

Her hands found her hips. "I would think carefully before I uttered another word if I were you."

Frisco smirked. She looks so cute. "We'll talk later, but if he hurts you, they won't be able to find the pieces."

Georgie shook her head.

"I'll see you at Mac's later."

"Okay."

He left and Georgie watched the family for a few more minutes before Robin joined them and they hugged.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"The boys are a lot of fun. They kept me busy."

Robin checked them out. "They are cute."

"They are going to be heart breakers one day."

Robin nodded wishing things could have been different with Jason. "Yeah."

"Robin, this is Jake and the one with the curly hair is Cam," Jason said.

She moved forward. "They are beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to walk Georgie out. I'll be next door if you need me."

"Okay."

Once they were gone, Liz eyed her husband. "She looked green."

"Too bad. I'm not leaving you for anyone."

"Nice answer."

"It's the only answer."

They played with the boys for a while and then they were stolen by Alan and Monica who got them fed and changed. Eventually, they took them home with them so Liz could stay with Jason, but she will join them for breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 16

The next evening, Eva was stable, and they had already removed the blankets. Her eyes blinked open and she screamed when she spotted Johnny.

Piph rushed into the room. "It's okay."

Eva is shaking.

"Talk to me. Are you cold?"

Johnny had stepped back.

Her lip quivered. "Do you see him?"

"Yes."

Eva burst into tears. "No, he's dead."

Piph lovingly gripped her head. "Look at me."

Eva's gaze fixed on her.

"I'm not lying. That man saved you. He loves you and he is not dead. Do you understand?"

She shook her head. "So messed up…"

"I know, but you're going to be okay."

She quieted as her eyes locked on Johnny again. Panic is bubbling and when he softly said, "I love you so much," she broke again and Piph had to sedate her.

"You're going to have to be patient. She's traumatized."

"I'll do anything you ask but leave her."

"She needs to learn to trust her mind. Right now, nothing makes sense."

"Babies…dead. Cam, Jake—oh, God," Eva muttered.

"Evangeline, they are alive."

She shook her head. "No! Everyone is dead and so am I in here," she said placing her hand on her heart.

Piph almost lost it and is thankful that the sedative starts kicking in. "If she's more coherent tomorrow, I'm going to ask a therapist to come here."

"Okay." He doesn't know what to do.

Liz entered the room. She had witnessed it all. "Johnny…"

He turned and she hugged him tightly.

"She's so far gone."

"I know, but she'll find her way back. We'll help her."

"This is too hard."

"I know, but she needs you, Johnny."

Piph moved forward. "I'm glad you're back. Jason has been so grumpy."

Liz smiled. "The boys are back, so he's happy."

Piph grinned. "Are they with him?"

Liz nodded. "I'm going to go home with them tonight."

"Jason will have to stay here for another week at least."

"I know. It's going to be hard being away from him, but I need to be with the boys too."

Johnny sat on the chair near the bed and held Eva's hand.

"There's a bag upstairs with some clothes in it."

He nodded.

"Go take a shower and change, that's an order," Piph said.

Johnny kissed his girl's hand. "Don't leave her."

"I won't."

Liz accompanied him and when they walked into the room, the boys clapped and Johnny slightly smiled.

"Hey, Rugrats."

"What are you calling my kids?" Jason asked.

Johnny smirked. "You heard me. Have they pooped yet?"

"I'm saving it for you."

Johnny grimaced and then picked up Cam who patted his face and then gave him raspberries.

"Thanks for making me smile, Cam."

He babbled away as Johnny gently rocked him.

"I'd ask you how you're holding up, but I already know the answer."

Johnny sighed. "It's rough, but I won't give up." He handed the baby to Liz. "I'm going to go take a shower." He went to grab the bag.

"Johnny…"

He picked it up and then turned towards Jason.

"Don't try to do this alone, okay? I know I'm pretty useless right now, but my ears work."

He nodded. "Suppose I need a hug?"

Liz grinned as Jason groaned. "Then you have me and the babies. They give the best hugs," she said.

Johnny winked at her and then glanced at a scowling Jason. "I knew our girl would come through for me."

"Oh, it's our girl now?"

Johnny slightly smiled as he moved into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that day, the physical therapist, Dan worked out Jason's legs.

"You're going to feel stiff and achy for a while. It helps that you were in great shape, but those meds took a toll on your body."

"Tell me about it…" Jason said.

The younger man grabbed Jason's hand. "Squeeze."

It is still hard to lift his arms up for more than a couple of seconds, but his grip is getting better.

"Good."

"You think I'll have to stay here for more than a week?"

"I can make house calls. Monica already asked." He smirked which made Jason smile.

"They tell me I'm a horrible patient."

Epiphany entered the room. "Oh, you are, but I love you anyway."

"Thanks, Piph."

She shook her head. "Why do you and Johnny insist on calling me that?"

"We're lazy."

She chuckled. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing better than expected, but he has a long way to go," Dan said.

"You underestimate how much I hate hospitals or being stuck in bed for these kinds of reasons."

Piph shook her head. "I have no doubt that Elizabeth will keep you straight. She doesn't play."

"Did someone say my name?"

She moved inside with the boys.

"They are so darn cute." Piph held Jake. "I just can't get over how much you look like your father."

Jake laid his head on Piph's shoulder and she hummed while she rocked him.

When Cam mimicked his brother, Elizabeth rocked while Piph softly sang and soon they were asleep.

"You are a godsend."

Piph smiled. "I don't get much of a chance to do this anymore."

"Well, you can visit any time. How is Eva?"

Liz laid Cam on Jason.

"She's sleeping a lot. I think tomorrow will be the first day that she'll be more coherent."

"I'm worried."

"Everyone is and Johnny—he's hurting so badly. I just keep praying for them."

Alan rushed into the room. "Elizabeth and Piph, can you go to Eva's room?"

Piph handed him Jake and they ran out.

"What happened?"

Alan sat. "She's awake and confused. She was talking about the babies being dead."

"Dad, take Jake down there. She needs to see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Liz and Piph entered the room, Johnny was standing off to the side with tears in his eyes as a nurse gave Eva more sedative.

"She thinks the babies are dead," Johnny said.

Liz ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand. "Eva, they are fine."

Eva's eyes blinked open. "They're gone. I saw them. It was horrible."

A tear streamed down Liz's face. Just the look in Eva's eyes is pure torture.

"They are here. I was just holding them."

"No…"

Alan walked in. "Evangeline."

Her head slowly moved and she locked eyes on Jake as her bottom lip quivered and tried to make sense of it.

Alan moved closer and then Liz reached for him and laid him in between, her and Eva and Jake sighed and then cuddled against Eva who gasped then slowly touched him.

"Do you see, he's alive and healthy. He missed you," Liz said.

"I'm scared," Eva said wearily. "Nothing makes sense."

"Everything they told you was a lie. Johnny and the babies are here and they love you."

Eva is struggling to believe her.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Eva. Now, who has the hottest boyfriend?"

Eva sniffled. "Me."

Johnny grinned while Liz scoffed.

"You always sucked at this game."

"Tired."

"You need your rest. We're going to help you. I love you, Eva. You are one of my besties now."

"Love you…" Her eyes shut as she started to relax.

"Johnny loves you too."

"Johnny…" she sighed.

He moved closer. "I'm right here, baby." He took a chance and leaned over and kissed her forehead and almost lost it when she slightly smiled.

Liz smiled through her tears. She stayed until Jake started to awake and then moved into the hallway where Johnny joined her. "She's going to get better. Sometimes, she just needs reassurance."

Johnny nodded. "It's hard."

She hugged him. "I can't even imagine, but she's a fighter and so are you."

"I just love her so much. I wish I could have traded places with her."

"You're such a good man. I mean you're not the hottest, no matter what she says," Johnny grinned, "but I'll give you the second hottest. I try to be fair. Just don't tell Francis."

"It's our secret."

"Good. If you need anything, please come to us.

"I will."

He rubbed Jake's head and then watched a guard approach them to lead them back to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason eyed Elizabeth as she entered the room. "How is she?"

"It was rough, but she knows the babies aren't dead now." She changed Jake and then they switched so she could change Cam.

"It really pisses me off that they told her that."

"I know. Did you hear the questions I was asking her when she had the concussion?"

Jason smirked. "Sometimes…"

"Well, I just asked her who had the hottest boyfriend and she said she did. Can you believe that?"

Jason chuckled.

"All my hard work is down the drain. She's starting to accept that Johnny is real too."

"That's good and—"

He's cut off because the phone rings.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

"Oh, dear God, I'm in trouble."

Liz frowned. "Johnny, what's wrong?" She had just left him.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back, her mother is here."

Liz grinned. "Oh, I need to meet her for sure."

"She's going to kick my ass for not protecting her."

"Johnny, Evangeline is in love with you. Her mother won't kill you."

Jason snickered almost making Liz lose it.

"Oh shit, she saw me. Got to go."

Liz busted out laughing. "I can't believe he's so scared of her mom."

"That's because Lisa Williamson doesn't play. She loves her daughter and while she does like Johnny, her daughter got hurt on our watch, so I get it. She'll probably read me the riot act too."

"I'll protect you."

"I know, but I kind of deserve it."

"Jason, you were unconscious." She rolled her eyes. "Should I go to him?"

"No. He needs to put on his big boy pants. Besides, I think she'll be upset, but one look at him and she'll see how pathetic he is right now."

"I hope so."

"Come here."

She moved towards him and gave him a kiss while Cam grabbed his hair making them laugh.

Carly moved inside. "Hey."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

She eyed the boys and grinned. "Looks like you got your hands full."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world," Liz said.

She put a bag on a chair. "Sonny filled me in. I thought that maybe Eva would be comfortable in some pajamas, so I bought her some."

"Thank you, Carly. I'm sure she'll like it. She's not doing too well, but we're helping her the best we can."

"Come here," Jason said. "They don't bite."

Carly moved closer and is handed, Cam. "Well, hello there."

He bounced in her arms.

"I remember when Michael and Morgan were this little."

"Yeah."

She made a funny face and Cam laughed. "Promise me that I can bring the boys to visit."

Jason glanced at Liz who nodded. "Okay."

"They will love it."

"There is plenty to do and we're right by the water," Liz said.

"I'm sure it's beautiful. Maybe you can come to Australia at some point."

Jason groaned making her and Jake giggle.

Carly watched them for a while and has to admit, Jason is happy and that's what she has always wanted. Muffin isn't going anywhere, so that means Carly will adapt because she can't imagine Jason not being in her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny looked down, unable to even face her.

Lisa stopped right in front of him. "What happened, Johnny?"

"We should sit."

Her right brow rose. "Okay."

He gave her the reader's digest about Sonny, Alexis, and Jason being injected.

Lisa gasped. "Is Jason okay?"

"He's recovering, but he can't walk or lift anything."

Lisa shook her head. "Go on…"

"Jason is married and his wife brought their kids and tried to bring him back. She's a medical scientist."

"Cookie spoke of him often, but she never said he has a family."

"I was the only one who knew, and I only found out right before everything went down. He was trying to protect them."

"I see." While she doesn't like their dangerous job, Evangeline was willing to accept it, so she had always supported her daughter no matter what.

"James kidnapped Elizabeth and Evangeline and while Liz wasn't hurt, they—" He pauses and she puts her hand on his back.

"Whatever you are about to tell me isn't your fault, but I need to know what I'm dealing with."

He nodded. "She was thrown into a hole—topless. They messed with her mind making her think bugs or rats were in there with her and told her that Jason's kids and I were dead."

"Did they rape her?"

"No, but they did a lot of mental damage. Right before we got there, they filled the hole up with water and she was submerged. I got to her and finally, she coughed up water, but she ended up passing out because she thought I was dead."

Lisa shut her eyes. "Go on."

"She has scratches and bruises and was severely dehydrated. They weren't feeding her and her body temperature was too low. She's doing a lot better, but she's having problems separating what is real and the lies they told her. Today, Liz brought one of the twins down to her and she accepted that they are real, and she made a step forward. Tomorrow, a therapist will sit with her. She needs help and I feel so useless."

Lisa stood and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you had to see her at her worse. My girl is strong. She'll fight, but she'll need your strength."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz had put the boys in a pack and play and they are knocked out for the night. She crawled next to Jason and absorbed his heat. "Now what?"

"You mean what happens after I get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm done. As soon as I'm well enough, we're out of here."

She closed her eyes. "I want to make sure Evangeline is good too."

"Okay. Do you want to go back to our life?"

"Yes and no. I love Piph and Eva and that the boys got to spend some time with their family."

"You want to stay longer?"

"It's probably not safe. Maybe Eva will want a change of scenery and she can come to stay with us for a while."

"Are you trying to kill Johnny?" Jason chuckled. "Maybe he'll let us steal him away. We'll need a couple of guards. That will never change."

She propped her head upon her elbow. "Italy was nice, but I am willing to live anywhere with you."

"Thank you. I feel the same way."

"Maybe we can buy an island like where they had the boys."

"Milo said it was really nice. We could spend time there and in Italy."

"I don't think it's for sale."

"You never know." Frisco better show up in the morning or he'll have to hunt him down.

"I don't want to leave you."

He hates they have been sleeping in separate places.

"We just have to put up with this for the rest of the week and then we can at least get out of here."

"I know, but it sucks."

"When can we have sex?"

She gasped. "Jason!"

Piph giggled. "He owes me a date on Maury, so your pleasure will have to wait."

Liz buried her head against his chest as Jason's face slightly reddened.

"Don't tell me the big, bad enforcer is scared of Maury."

"Who the hell is Maury?

"You don't want to know," Liz mumbled.

Jason's eyes widened. "Baby, why would Piph say, Jason Morgan, you are the father?"

Liz snorted as she cracked up, trying to use his body to block the sound.

Piph giggled. "You remember that?"

He nodded.

"If I had known you'd remember, I would have said some other things." Her brows wiggled.

Jason shook his head.

"Baby, did you make out with Epiphany while I was slaving away next door?"

"I wasn't even conscious."

"That didn't stop little Jason," Piph quipped as she noted his blood pressure which is lowering.

Jason groaned.

"Relax, you only have to pay child support for eighteen years."

"Unbelievable…"

"Oh, you were."

Liz snorted again and couldn't stop laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope everyone had a great Easter.

Chapter 17

Jason fixed his attention on his favorite nurse. "Epiphany, I wouldn't think you'd be the type to kiss and tell."

"Shoot, if I got up under there, I'd be shouting from the rooftops. Everyone would know my business.

Liz wiped away a tear. "You're gonna make me wake up my boys."

Piph sauntered to the door and then turned and winked at Jason, making Liz start laughing again.

"The crazy part of that conversation is if any of that went down, you would have killed her."

"You're damn right about that. I would have to cut her. Only I can see what Little Jason has going on."

"Do you have to call it little?"

Her eyes danced devilishly. "You know you have a big gun."

He smirked. "I can show you how big."

"Seriously, Jason? You can barely lift your arms," Piph said putting some fresh water on the counter. "No sex for like weeks—possibly a month. When you can beat me in a race down that hallway, you can partake again."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Like she'll know," he muttered.

"Oh, I'd know," she said from the hallway.

"Does she have bionic ears?"

Liz chuckled. "Pretty much…" She rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get them home. Micah will be here any minute."

Jason pouted.

"I'll be back in the morning," she said before kissing his lips.

Jason sighed as she watched her gather his sons. Micah nodded before disappearing into the hallway and Liz blew him a kiss. He can't wait to get out of the hospital bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Helena smirked as she entered the room. "Did you miss me?"

"Not even a little…"

"Now, is that any way to greet the person who is going to make your dreams come true?"

"Unless you can undo the last week, I don't think you can."

She clucked her tongue. "You need to have more faith." She can't help it as she perused him openly. He is a very handsome and fit man.

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest as she gazed at Eva.

"I hear that she will eventually be okay."

"Yes."

"Good. What they did to her, while impressive, was not deserved. I believe in like for like, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, then there is hope for you yet. I understand that right now you need to stay by her side, but when you are ready, give me a call." She handed over a card with a phone number on it. "He will get the message to me."

"Why am I calling?"

She gave him a million-dollar smile. "Because I know where Nadine is and I'm sure you want to know that information."

Johnny's arms fell to his side. "How?"

"I have my ways. Don't worry, she won't get away. She's rather cocky thinking that she has pulled one over on everyone, but I don't play fair nor am I forgiving. When you are ready to deal with her, I will have her abducted and taken to one of my facilities. I'll even let you play with my tools if you so desire," she said wickedly.

Johnny smirked. "You're one of a kind, Helena."

"Don't ever forget it."

"Thank you. Does this mean I owe you?"

She glanced at Eva again. "No. I happen to love torture and she'll deserve it. Ms. Crawford is about to find out that actions have consequences. Good night."

"Good night."

She left and Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. He would never understand Helena and maybe that's why she never gets caught. Her logic is often very misleading.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Frisco strode into Jason's room.

"It's about time you showed up."

Frisco grinned. "Miss me?"

"No."

He chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

"James?"

"He's being handled."

Jason's brow rose. "Where?"

"You don't need to worry about that." There is no way he'll give up those coordinates because James would be a goner.

"But I do because he put me in this bed."

"He'll pay, Jason. That's all you need to know. Anything else?"

Jason uncoiled his fist. "The place you took my children. Is it for sale?"

Frisco laughed. "You know, the great thing about that place is it's a family heirloom. I don't think they'd ever sell, but maybe if you kiss up to the man who owns it, he'll let you use it or even bequeath it to you."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Who owns it?"

With a wide grin, Frisco leaned closer. "Edward Quartermaine."

Jason's head tiled. "What?"

Frisco chuckled. "Seeing that look on your face was so worth it."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"He bought it for Lila a long time ago. It was their secret place. She loved it there. When she became too frail to go, Robert Scorpio asked if we could use it from time to time as a safe haven and Edward agreed. We paid him, of course, but nowadays, we rarely use it. I thought it was ironic to use it for your kids."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"As a heart attack…" Frisco said with amusement in his eyes.

"It will be mine."

"I don't doubt it. Is that all?"

Jason nodded.

"James will pay, Jason. The only thing that I ask of you is to keep that little Italian bastard away from my daughter."

Georgie's mouth dropped open. "Dad! What is wrong with you?" She rushed into the room. "Not only is Jason recovering, but you insulted my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? When the hell did that happen?"

Georgie straightened Jason's blanket and then made him drink some water. "Not only is he the nicest and most respectful man—" Frisco interrupted, "—boy." Georgie's hands found her hips. "He is cute and has great abs." She threw that in there for effect. They had gone swimming and Milo has a great body.

Shocking them, Jason started to laugh.

"Shut it, anger boy. Georgie, can't you see all the danger?"

"Yes, but Milo is not only low profile, but Jason and Sonny don't put him in a lot of danger because his dad is scary."

Jason and Frisco's eyes locked. "Do something about this, Jason."

He shrugged. "Young love—"

Frisco growled. "You suck! And you," he said pointing to Georgie, "this isn't over. I'm calling Mac."

Georgie's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't!"

Frisco grinned devilishly. "Try me…"

"If you have him arrested, I'll never forgive you!"

Jason crossed his arms across his chest. His arm movements are starting to get better. If he could just get his legs to work everything would be great.

Frisco hurried into the hallway as Georgie scowled. After a long moment, after she cursed under her breath, she remembered Jason and blushed.

"Um, hi."

He smiled. "Hi, Georgie."

"How are you?"

"I'm getting better. How is Milo?"

She blushed scarlet red.

Liz shook her head. "Jason, leave her alone."

Georgie brightened and took Jake from Elizabeth. "How's my guy?"

He grinned as Cam squealed and reached for her.

"They missed you."

Monica moved closer so Cam could say hello.

"I missed them too."

"I saw your father downstairs muttering to himself."

Georgie growled. "He is just—grr"

Liz chuckled. "That good?"

"He doesn't want me with Milo."

"I see. Jason had your back, right?"

His eyes widened as Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he was a big help alright."

Monica grinned. "Well, I have rounds."

"Mom, can you do me a favor?"

You couldn't have wiped the smile off Monica's face. "What do you need?"

"Could you bring Edward here?"

Her hand flew to her chest as she stared at him in shock. "You want me to bring Edward Quartermaine here?"

Jason's eyes danced with amusement. "Yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is this a trick?"

"No. We have some business."

"Does he know that?"

Jason shook his head.

"It's your funeral."

He broke into a grin. "I think I can take him with no legs."

"He's ornery and mean. I think he'd give you a fight."

"Then I'll make sure I pay Alice off."

Monica smiled. "I'll give him a call, but if it backfires, I don't want to hear one word."

"Deal."

She left and Liz eyed her man. "What was that about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Before she could reply, Cam's gaze locked on his father and he started to cry and reach for him, so Elizabeth handed him over.

"Why are you crying, buddy?"

Cam started to babble as Jason raptly listened.

Georgie smiled. "He is so cute with them."

Liz nodded. "He messes with my ovaries."

Georgie's eyes grew large. "Are you thinking about having another one?"

"Not right now, but I do want a little girl."

Georgie smirked. "How exactly do you put in an order for that?"

"I think you would turn red if I told you."

"Now I really want to know."

"No you don't," Jason said.

They interrupted by Milo. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Jason eyed him. "Watch out for Frisco. He might be hiding in a stairwell."

Georgie rolled her eyes as Milo grinned.

"I think I can take him."

"I would hope so. He's like a million years old."

Georgie shook her head. "Let's go."

Liz kissed the boys goodbye. "They are taking them to the park and then they'll bring them back."

He patted the bed. "Get over here, woman."

She grinned. "Does someone want cuddle time?"

He nodded.

"Alright."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The therapist left so Johnny made his way into the room as his girl wiped her eyes.

"I know that must have been hard."

She nodded.

He grabbed some tissues and handed them to her.

"You found me, right?"

"Yes."

She stared at her covers. "I—I remember." More tears threatened to fall.

"What's the matter?"

"I had given up, Johnny. I told myself that if by some miracle he was still willing to let me live, I'd take James up on his offer."

Johnny sucked in a breath. "You thought I was him."

She gasped as her hand clasped over her mouth. "You knew! How can you even look at me?" She is overcome with shame.

"Because I love you, Eva. I understand. You almost died. I can't even imagine what you went through. You need to understand something, you are it for me. You have my heart."

With a sob, she lurched forward, gripping him like a lifeline as her mother wiped a tear away. While it's hard to see her struggle so much, her girl is fighting and that is all she can ask for.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that day, Edward strode into Jason's room. Their gaze locked and Liz watched them silently do battle.

"Old man…"

"Derelict…" When Edward scowled, Elizabeth totally understands where Jason gets it from. "Why did you summon me?"

"Tell me about the island in Canada, please."

Edward's draw dropped. "How?"

"Frisco arranged to protect our sons and he took them there."

"Sons?"

"This is Elizabeth, my wife."

When Edward seemed unstable, Liz guided him to a chair.

"It's nice to meet you," Liz said.

He stared. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

His attention went back to his grandson. "You're married?"

"Yes, and we have twin sons."

"My word… Where are they?"

"They should be back soon," Liz said.

His eyes pricked with tears. "I wish Lila could meet them."

"Me too."

"I bought it for her a long time ago. It was our little escape to nowhere. There's a beautiful rose garden and it was so peaceful. When she couldn't go anymore, I couldn't bring myself to visit, but at the same time, I refused to let it go."

"I miss her."

"I would give anything to have her back."

"I want to go there and possibly buy you out and make it our home away from home. We live in Italy. I'm not going to be in the business anymore."

Edward couldn't remember the last time he had a long conversation with Jason. He studied him for a few minutes. "How badly are you hurt?"

"They injected him with implants that paralyzed his body and he couldn't communicate. It will take a while to get his muscles working, but we are giving him something to help it along. We're hoping nothing is permanent, but we'll know more after a month or so," Liz explained.

"Are you a doctor?"

Liz smiled. "I work for WHO as a medical science doctor."

"That's quite impressive."

"Thankfully, it came in handy."

His attention went back to Jason. "So, you're really leaving the business?"

"Yes. My family is just too important to me and this whole mess wasn't even business-related. Sonny pissed off the wrong person and we all paid for it. I'm done."

"Good. I worry about you every day and Lila did too. Are you happy, Jason?"

"Yes."

"It's about time. Monica said you're staying with us for a week until you leave. Are you going back to Italy?"

"No. If anything, we'll go to the island if that's okay with you."

Edward stood. "You'll have the keys by the end of your stay. There is a caretaker that lives in a small house on the island. She is an artist and in exchange for helping, she gets to live there and I buy her paint supplies and give her a stipend. I'm sure she'd do the same for you. She was in her early thirties when she started. Lila recognized her talent and she's quite accomplished. There are times when she goes to visit her extended family, but most of the time she is content there."

"I'm a painter too."

Edward smiled. "Well, then you and Julia will get along famously."

"I'm sure that we will."

Giggling is heard and then Georgie and Milo enter the room.

"They are beautiful," Edward said as he stood.

"Hey, Mr. Q.," Georgie said.

"Hello, Georgie. How are you?"

"I'm great." She moved closer. "This is Cameron, but we call him Cam."

Edward grins and is happy when Cam reaches out for him. Ever so gently he holds him. "Look at that hair."

"He gets that from Elizabeth," Jason said.

"He looks a little like Alan at his age. I'll have to show you a picture when we get to the house."

"This is Jacob," Liz said.

Edwards smiled as he took him in. "Jake?"

"Yes."

"Lila would have been so tickled to meet them."

"Well, if we have a little girl, either her first or middle name will honor her."

Edward's eyes pricked with tears as Monica and Alan smiled.

"Thank you."

They switched and he talked to Jake for a while.

Monica blew Liz a kiss from the doorway.

Liz had just handed Cam to Jason when Sarah rushed into the room.

"Sarah? What are you—" Her words are lost in an embrace as Sarah gripped her tightly.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?"

Liz frowned. "Heard what?"

"Your kidnapping made national news." She eyed the boys for a second. "I was so scared."

Quickly she moved to Jason's side and kissed Cam and then hugged Jason. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Please tell me that mom and dad don't know," Liz said.

Sarah smirked. "Oh, they know. They'll be here tomorrow."

Liz groaned.

"Are they that bad?" Monica asked as she returned.

"They'll just hover and—"

"You're just jealous because they are crazy about Jason," Sarah said.

Liz's eyes narrowed. "Grams always cooks him whatever he wants."

"Is she coming too?" Jason asked as he perked up.

Sarah grinned. "Yup."

"At least the food will be outstanding."

"Our cook is very good," Edward said.

"Wait until you meet my Grams."

Edward eyed Monica. "Cook wanted to take a short vacation, maybe they can stay with us."

Alan shrugged. "That's fine with me. What do you think, Sarah?"

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Great. We have plenty of room."

"This is going to great!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me. It's weird having your birthday during this crisis. My husband was stressing out on what to buy me, so he ended up giving me an online gift cert so I can buy art supplies. Anyway, have a great weekend. I'm taking tomorrow off from work because I need to do some spring cleaning and I've been working crazy hours. Stay safe! Sorry, I'm late.

Chapter 18

Jason almost groaned. "We're only going to be there for a week and then I made some plans."

Liz eyed him as his brow rose.

"You will love it," Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward."

"What are we missing?" Monica said.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

They stayed for a while longer and then Alice showed up and Edward had Sarah come back with him so she could get settled.

"Are you really upset that they are coming?"

Liz shook her head. "No, but they are going to hog our babies. We'll have to pat them down before they leave."

Jason smiled. Her parents travel a lot, so they don't get to see them that often, but they had stayed for a few weeks after the boys were born and call whenever they can.

"Sarah and I have some gossip to catch up on."

"Well, you can talk after you put the boys to bed. I miss that."

The boys love when Jason reads to them. He has such a soothing voice.

Johnny moved into the room. "Hey."

Liz smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. She's doing a little better." The therapist came back again and Eva is responding. "Lisa is with her."

"Sarah is here and my parents are on their way. I guess it was on the news."

"I'm wondering if Helena leaked it."

"Why her?"

"She was here and told me that she knows where Nadine is and to tell her when I'm ready to deal with her."

Jason sighed. "Are you sure you want to leave Eva?"

"It won't probably be for a couple of weeks. If she needs me here longer, then I'll wait." He may be bloodthirsty where Nadine is concerned, but his girl is more important.

Liz could feel Jason tense. "Why don't I give you a few minutes?" She went next door.

"Edward owns the island the kids were on."

Johnny shook his head as he grinned.

"We're staying at the mansion next week and then we're going there. I was wondering if you and Eva would like to go? It's safe and she needs to feel that right now and she can do her therapy via video chat."

"I guess it's something we can consider."

"How long does she have to stay in the hospital?"

"She'll be here at least another day or so."

"Are you taking her to your place?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"My family has a cottage on the property. You'll have privacy and can eat with us. Liz's family is staying at the house and it might be good for Eva to be around family. Lisa can stay as well."

Johnny nodded. "I'll talk to them and let you know."

"I'll clear it with my family just in case."

"Thank you."

"Johnny, you know I'm leaving. I'm not sure what your plans are, but if you want to come with us and help guard my family, we would love to have you. I also own a bar, so you can help run it. We were thinking of spending most of our time in Italy, but a couple of months during the summer, we'll stay on the island. Eva could visit her family during that time or you're welcome to stay there as well."

Johnny is surprised. "You're going to get sick of me. What about Francis?"

"He already agreed to move to Italy. In the offseason, he's going to stay there to visit his family. We have a guard name Cody who oversees the boys so it will mainly just be you and Francis with me and Elizabeth. She has to travel sometimes for her job, so you'd have to be there. Sometimes, it's dicey, but she takes a lot of precautions."

"You've given me a lot to think about."

Jason watched him leave. He's worried about his friend and hopes he doesn't go crazy about Nadine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny brought Eva some eggs and toast and they ate together. She is finally starting to tolerate food again. Her weight is down, so they want to make sure she gets enough nutrition.

"My mom wants us to come back to Pennsylvania with her."

"Funny you should mention that. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. I haven't lived there in a long time." In ways, it would be going backward.

"Jason and I talked."

"How is he?"

"His arms are working well, but his legs are still weak. They think he'll be walking by the time he leaves the hospital next week."

"Good." She had been worried about him.

"The protocol is working. You and Elizabeth saved him." So many things could have gone wrong. They got lucky.

"So, what did you talk about?"

"He offered his parent's cottage to us and Lisa next week. Liz's family will be in town. Her sister is already here and we could eat meals with them if we want to. After that, Liz and Jason are taking the boys to the island that they were on. It turns out Edward owns it."

"That's random."

"I know. He said you can talk to your therapist via video chat and it's safe, so you could just relax."

"That sounds nice."

"Think about it, we have plenty of time to make a decision."

She let her fork drop. "Is there anything else?"

It's hard to get used to the lack of emotion in her voice. Usually, she is so vibrant, but he ignores it and presses forward.

"He offered me a job in Italy if I want it. They'll be spending most of the year there, but in the summer, they are going to stay on the island."

She didn't respond.

"I need you to know that you are my priority. I'd be out of the business and could even invest in Jason's bar or buy something else. The chance of violence is minimal."

She understands that they could never completely let their guard down. "This is a little overwhelming."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you. I need you to be happy. You are my home, Eva. We have plenty of time to make this decision. Jason loves us and Elizabeth feels the same way. I think he just wants people around him that he can trust, but I get he's asking us to move far away and you have family here too. It's just an option. For now, we're going to concentrate on your health."

"Okay."

"Eva, I'm hoping that by Christmas, we'll be married."

"Johnny…"

"We can't let James win."

She cringed when he said the name.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

She held up her hand. "Suppose this is it, Johnny. I feel so dead inside right now. I'm just struggling to breathe. What happens if I never get better?"

He kissed her hand. "Baby, I believe in you. You are so strong. I know things seem so horrible right now, but you are so loved and respected. That love is going to help you get through the impossible. You are my future and I'm in completely. That is something you can count on when nothing seems to make sense. Let me be your center. Let me carry you when you feel like you can't even walk. Can you do that?"

She burst into tears and dove against him feeling so thankful that she has a man who loves her so unconditionally. It is making a difference. His love is willing her to fight. "I love you so much."

His heart surges at her declaration. "I love you more than anything."

Lisa wiped a tear away. Eva needs to get away and heal, so she'll encourage her to go. Their love is beautiful and she can't wait to see them say, I do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Eva is allowed to leave and Monica had convinced them to use the cottage. Lisa had made a list and Cook had stocked it with food, but she promised they'd eat dinner at the house. Eva is slow and she figures the evenings will be better for her. Her body had been through a lot, so she tires easily.

Jason is finally able to stand, but not for long. It frustrates the hell out of him, but he is glad to start moving again. They are going to take him to the physical therapy room to get him started the next day and they are hopeful that he'll be moving much better in two weeks, but he'll probably have to use a cane for a while.

His organs are doing well and the protocol is continuing to help. Elizabeth had tweaked it a little with Robin's help.

Carly entered the room. "Well, I need to go see my boys."

"Maybe you can get them on the phone for me."

"I will. They'll be happy to see your face."

She grabbed his hand. "I feel like a shitty friend for leaving you."

"You're not. Thank you for everything."

"I got to kick some ass, so it was my pleasure."

He shook his head. "When are you leaving?"

"I have a flight out late tonight. Where's Muffin?"

"She is at the mansion with her family."

"I'll miss you, Jase." Tears pricked her eyes.

"Come here."

They hugged. "You'll be fine."

She retreated as she wiped her face. "I love Jax and we have a good life. I will be coming to visit."

"I'll prepare the guards."

"I'm not that bad." His brow rose making her smile.

"Take care of those babies."

"I will."

She left and he sighed. They have the most unlikely friendship and she's like a bulldozer, but sometimes, that comes in handy.

Epiphany entered the room. "Why did you make that girl cry?"

Jason smiled. "She's leaving town."

Piph stopped in her tracks. "Did Liz drug or threaten her?"

He chuckled. "No. She misses her kids."

"You don't have much longer before you leave me."

"No offense, but I will be so glad to get out of here. I don't know how you do it."

"The smell?"

"Yeah."

"You get used to it. I'll miss you." She winked and he cracked up.

"You are very bad."

She handed him some water. "I'm usually not, but I don't get a lot of eye candy around here. Besides, flirting with you gets Elizabeth all riled up and that is so much fun."

"I heard that," Liz said entering the room with her mom and dad behind her. "They insisted on seeing you and I stole some dessert."

She put the piece of cake on the table and he couldn't help but smirk because most likely she'll end up eating all of it.

Carolyn caught on and smiled. "Hello," she said before hugging him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Your daughter and Johnny's girlfriend saved me."

"Well, I'll have to thank them too." The way Jason loves Elizabeth is beautiful and they have a relationship that she had always wished for her daughter.

Jeff shook his hand. "I'm glad you're doing well too. Elizabeth filled us in."

"She's a keeper."

"The boys are so big. I just can't believe how much they've grown," Carolyn said.

"Watching them is one of my favorite things." He eyed his girl. "You know you want to eat that cake."

She laughed. "You're on to me." She grabbed the fork and then took off the wrapping and tasted it. "This is delicious."

"I told you," Carolyn said.

Liz made Jason taste it.

"That's good. Audrey is awesome."

Jeff smiled. "She's in heaven cooking so much and I have no problem letting her. I might gain ten pounds though. You know I try to work on my abs."

Carolyn rolled her eyes as he patted his belly. "I keep telling you that getting up and sitting down does not count as crunches."

"Are you sure?"

Liz chuckled. "Some things never change. By the way, that is Epiphany. I keep an eye on her so she doesn't try to steal Jason."

Piph smiled. "It wouldn't be hard. He is so easy."

"I was unconscious."

"Whatever…"

Carolyn grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of them."

"You're welcome." Piph leaned closer. "Dad is cute too."

"Please don't say that too loudly, I'll never hear the end of it."

A wide smile lit up Jeff's face and everyone laughed.

They chatted for a while longer and then Liz kissed him and left.

"Three more days," he muttered and he can fall asleep with his wife by his side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah sat next to Eva at the table. "I've heard so much about you."

"Liz told me some great stories about you."

"If she said I did something bad, it's all lies."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic, but everyone knows it was you that got me in trouble."

That just started the Webbers going and then Q's joined in with their brand of mayhem.

Johnny looked over at Liz. "See what you started."

She grinned. "My work is done here."

Monica and Lisa started chatting about Lila's foundation. Jake is sitting between her and Alan and Cam is on the other side of Elizabeth because Edward wanted to sit next to one of the boys.

"They are still ridiculously messy," Johnny said.

"That is nothing. You should see them with ravioli and sauce,"

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

Liz giggled. "Bath time is so much fun. I swear Jason gets them messy on purpose."

"I hate that we have to go in a few days. We'll miss Jason leaving the hospital," Carolyn said. She is having so much fun with the boys.

"Well, I'm glad you chose to stay with us," Edward said.

Audrey smiled. "Thank you for having me. That kitchen is wonderful." She just wishes she could have spoiled Jason more.

"Cook insists on having the best."

Liz is a little sad because she'll miss them.

When Jake starts to cry, Eva tenses.

"It's okay," Johnny said before kissing her.

"Can we go?" Suddenly, she's feeling a lot of anxiety.

Liz jumped up and soothed Jake before Cam started.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired."

Lisa stood.

"Mom, you can stay here for a while. Johnny can take me."

"I'll bring you some dessert."

"Thanks."

They left and Monica squeezed Lisa's hand. "It's just going to take some time."

"Your daughter is beautiful," Carolyn said. Liz had told her a little bit about what happened, and she feels so badly about it.

"Thank you. Hopefully, you'll meet her again when she's feeling better. She has a beautiful voice."

"She sang to Jason a few times in the hospital. It was lovely," Liz said.

"I'm very proud of her. This has been hard, but she's healing."

"If she needs anything, we're here," Monica said.

"That means a lot to me." She turned her attention to Elizabeth. "I overheard Johnny talking about your plans."

"Yes."

"I'm going to encourage it. She needs to get away and find normal again."

Liz slightly smiled. "I hope we're not being too selfish, but we'd miss them terribly."

Lisa smiled. "I'm glad that you love her so much. She is so special. You might see me often."

"We would love that. Between you and Audrey, I'll be happy."

Sarah changed the subject and that led to another argument and the girls were cracking up at the barbs between Tracy and Monica.

Liz observed everyone. She couldn't have asked for a better family. It's going to be hard to leave everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 19

Johnny threw a blanket over Eva and then handed her a remote.

"I hate this."

"You're going to have good and bad times."

"It just hits me sometimes when I least expect it."

"We'll get through it."

He slipped behind her and threw his arm around her waist. "Better?"

She closed her eyes for a minute, savoring his energy. "Yes."

Lisa smiled as she entered the house. "You look very comfortable. I'll just sit your dessert on the table."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go watch television. Yell if you need me."

"Okay."

For a few minutes, Eva tried to pay attention, but that cake was calling her name. "Screw it," she said sitting up and grabbing the plate.

Johnny grinned.

"So good."

She slipped the fork into his mouth so he could taste it.

"It is."

He slowly leaned forward as she watched and gently kissed her lips. "You had some chocolate right there," he said pointing.

She slightly smiled. "Liar…"

He grinned. "Do I need a lawyer?"

"Maybe…"

She almost sounded normal which made him happy, but he never looks forward to sleeping because that is when the nightmares come. Last night, she thought she was drowning. He wonders how long it's going to take before those subside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was a sad day when Liz's family left. She cried in Jason's arms for quite a while until she fell asleep. He hates seeing her so upset.

After about an hour, her eyes blinked open.

"Hey."

She snaked her arm around his waist. "Hey."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"You think so?"

She nodded.

"Someone woke up delirious."

She grinned. "Is that your way of calling me crazy?"

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't even ask you how your meeting with Patrick went."

"I'm doing better. Tomorrow I get to try to walk more."

"That's good."

He nodded.

"What's wrong?" He looked a little sad for a second.

"It's just a little embarrassing."

"You don't think everyone already knows what a stud you are?"

"I'm quite sure that Patrick doesn't think so."

She chuckled. "He wishes he were as hot as you."

"My so-called hotness is not helping me walk faster."

"It's certainly helping me."

He smirked.

"Do I need to get a hose?" Piph said sauntering in.

"Do you have Jason hotdar or something?"

Piph grinned. "Don't be a hater because Jason and I connect on that level."

Jason fought a smile.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Again, Jerry Springer, he was unconscious."

"That's just semantics. Honestly, Elizabeth, you should understand connections."

Liz smirked. "I understand alright…"

"I only get a few more days with him. You get a lifetime."

"That is true."

"Although, I do plan on asking for visitation."

"If you get to bring Eva, then I get to bring Piph," Jason said.

Piph grinned. "It's only fair, Elizabeth, and look at that face. Do you really want to disappoint him?"

Liz sighed but is saved when an older man enters the room.

"Dominic…" Jason is surprised to see one of the heads of the five families walk in.

Liz eased off the bed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said smiling. "You must be Elizabeth."

She held out her hand. "Guilty as charged."

"I'm Dominic. I came to speak to Jason."

"That's our cue to leave," she said turning towards Piph who eyed the man.

"I'll be right in the hallway, so no funny stuff."

Dominic barely contained his smile. "I assure you that I won't be long."

"Uh-huh…"

It was hard for Jason to maintain a straight face too.

"Are they a package deal?"

"Apparently… How can I help you?"

Dominic sat. "Sonny explained to us that you are done."

"Will that be a problem?"

"Well, you can understand why everyone is concerned. Without you, doing business in Port Charles, it could get a lot dangerous."

"There are others who are far more dependable and just as capable."

"But they don't have your reputation."

"Are you blocking me from going?"

Dominic studied Jason. He looks tired and he wonders what toll the medication James used had taken on the younger man. Sonny's indiscretion had cost him a lot and he had lost Jason's loyalty. "No, but Jason, you have to understand our position. We were wondering if you would just lay low and people would be none the wiser that you're really gone."

"If my name is still attached to the business, then my family is a target."

"Jason, you'll be a target for many years."

"Don't you think I know that? They don't need to pay for my past decisions. I understand the implications me leaving will have, but this is on Sonny. How much of this do I have to take?"

Noticing the younger man's chest is heaving, Dominic said, "Breathe, Jason."

Jason slammed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I almost lost my life and my wife. Evangeline was mentally and physically tortured because Sonny couldn't keep it in his pants."

"We understand."

"But you have to protect your interests, right? Since the beginning, it has never been about me. Even though we became partners, it was always about Sonny. My life was expendable and I wasn't allowed to have one. I'm done. I'm not going to pretend I'm still around. I'm going to go live and be happy. I'm going to spoil my wife and kids and they will never go without anything. I will surround us with guards and if anyone dares come up against us, I will annihilate them without hesitation. You don't need to worry about me as far as secrets are concerned. That is not my style and besides, I am knee-deep in everything. As a sign of good faith, I own a warehouse on Forty-Third Street. Sonny doesn't even know about it. I will sign it over to you, not him, and we can call it even. It's a prime location and good backup if Sonny decides to forego his meds."

"You've thought this through."

"I know what I want and I'll do what I have to do to get it."

In the hallway, Liz glanced at Piph, "My man is so hot when he's all defiant and grrr."

"I'm ready to go in there and give him a happy ending."

Liz's jaw dropped as Piph cracked up.

Inside, Dominic stood. "I will talk to the others about your offer. For the record, I'm glad that you and your wife and friend are okay. Who do you think will take over for you?"

"Richie is strong and so is Paulie. They'll do well."

Dominic smirked. "I noticed that you didn't include Mr. O'Brien and Corelli."

Jason slightly smiled.

It isn't lost on the Don how much respect Jason garners from his men.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll be in town through the end of next week and then, I'm going on vacation."

"Duly noted…"

As he strode into the hallway, Piph and Liz stopped laughing.

"You can relax. He's in one piece."

"Oh, we weren't worried about him," Liz deadpanned.

Dominic grinned. "Jason chose well."

"Not really, he should have chosen me," Piph said which garnered a shove from Liz.

Dominic's laughter echoed down the hallway as he strolled toward the double doors. Apparently, Jason inspires loyalty from everyone but the one person who should give it to him the most, Sonny Corinthos.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Sonny was summoned back to meet with the families.

He sat across from Dominic and then acknowledged the other men with a nod.

"I went to see Jason," Dominic said.

"I see."

"He wouldn't budge."

Sonny nodded.

"Who were you planning on replacing him with?"

"I was going to ask Johnny or Francis."

"I don't know if their employment is on the table."

Sonny tilted his head.

"Who else do you trust just in case?"

"I guess Richie and Paulie."

Dominic is pleased that at least he acknowledges who Jason trusts. "At first, I was going to fight Jason, but given the fact that he hasn't been around much before this last incident and he does have an ax to grind, I will let him go with a few stipulations.

"Okay."

"He cannot come back into the area unless he notifies us ahead of time. I'm sure he'll have his spies, but if there are problems, I think it best for him to stay away. While I'll allow him infrequent visitations, he can't live in the Port Charles area again which I don't think will be a problem. We've made other arrangements with him as well as a good-faith gesture that is between us."

Sonny knows this is out of his hands at this point. His last hope was that maybe they wouldn't let Jason quit and then he'd work extra hard to mend fences.

"I suggest you try to keep the peace in the area. If there is a threat, you come to us and we will do what we can to help squelch it. Take your medicine and be a good dad. Life is short and you've been given a big responsibility. Don't screw it up," Sal said.

Sonny is a little embarrassed, but he nods.

"After next week, Jason will be leaving and word will get out because of the changes. Pull Richie and Paulie aside to make sure that they are okay with their new positions and swear them to secrecy. They are well respected, but you know some idiot is going to test the boundaries, so you cut his fingers off quickly."

Sonny stood. "Jason was a valued partner to me. He was like a brother, but I respect his choices and understand his position. We have talked and we are good. He has trained the men well and they are loyal to both of us. I don't anticipate much fallout." If Johnny and Francis are going as Dominic alluded to, then there might be some drama, but that can be smoothed over.

Dominic stood. "Just think things through before you react. If you need to bounce some ideas off of someone, call me. I don't mind and I won't see it as a sign of weakness. If you're successful, then we're successful." He moved around the table and shook Sonny's hand.

Sonny met everyone else's gaze and then left with a lot on his mind. He hates change, but sometimes, change is good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In the evening, after Eva's therapy, Lisa and Johnny sat down with the therapist to ask some questions.

"Evangeline is healing, but you know it will take time. She's all over the place right now, but the fact that she is functioning and communicating is a great sign of how strong she is and that she will recover."

Lisa nodded. "We wanted to talk to you about Eva possibly going away in another week. Is she stable enough?"

Marty nodded. "That's really up to her, but I think a change of scenery might be good."

Johnny cleared his throat. "It's an island. We'd be there with another couple and their babies."

Marty winced. "How is she with the kids?"

"She has held them, but when one cried yesterday, she did have a moment."

"That is because it reminded her of what happened in the hole. Everyone will have to be patient. Maybe it's good because it will help her get beyond it, but if it's making her regress, you'll need to bring her back. She'll try to grin and bear it, but I wouldn't force it."

"I understand."

"Are you able to do sessions online?" Lisa asked.

Marty smiled. "Yes. I would be willing to do that. It's important that we continue to work through this together."

"After the vacation, the other couple is going back to their villa in Italy. They invited Eva and Johnny to come along," Lisa said.

"I see."

"I spoke to Eva about it but reiterated that we have time to deal with it," Johnny said.

"How did she take it?"

"I think she was overwhelmed by a lot of things, but she was willing to consider it."

"I'll talk to her and see where her head is at." She focused on Johnny. "How are you holding up? I know it's hard to watch someone you love suffer."

Johnny looked down. "I struggle with my guilt because I didn't protect her."

Eva had come half-way down the stairs and is listening.

"I love her so much. I'm not going to lie, I miss her in so many ways because she is holding back, but I'm thankful that she is able to give me anything at this point. I'm marrying her. She is my end game. I will live wherever she wants me to live. I would do anything for her but walk away. I'm trying not to overwhelm her and I'm sure it's just as exhausting as she is trying to hold back and find some semblance of control. When I look at her, I don't see someone who is broken. I see her strength and admire her so much. Most people wouldn't be standing, but she is trying to run. My instinct is to just hold her and try to make everything go away, but I can't do that and that's the hardest part. I would have switched places with her in a heartbeat."

A cry left Eva's lips and Johnny was up in a flash as Lisa wiped tears away. If there had been doubts before about how much Johnny loved his daughter, they would have been banished after that speech.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan approached Jason who has his eyes closed.

"Hi, dad."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can tell because of the way you walk." His eyes fluttered open. "I do a lot of observing and listening."

Alan sat. "So, Edward told me about the island. Maybe someday I can visit so I can be closer to Lila too."

"Okay."

"She was so proud of you, Jason. Instead of trying to make you bend, she let you fly and that is why you developed such a bond with her. She knew what you needed and offered it freely. That is why she is so beloved."

"Yeah."

"Going forward, I want to do her proud. What can I do for you?"

Jason sighed. "I never really thought about it. I guess the most important thing is that I want the boys to know you. I want you and Monica to have a relationship with them like I had with Lila."

Alan softly smiled. "I think we can do that."

"You are always welcome at the villa and on the island."

"Thank you. Cook is already preparing to make your favorites. I'll need a list of what Elizabeth likes and the boys."

"Stock up on chocolate, she'll do just about anything for it."

Alan grinned. "That's good to know."

"The boys like all that yucky baby food. It tastes disgusting. I don't know how they gag it down."

Alan chuckled. "Their taste buds aren't fully developed."

"Yeah, well, I hope they develop soon. Cam likes to try to share. Run if he does it to you. The squash is especially disgusting."

Monica laughed from the doorway. "You are so dramatic."

"I can't wait until he offers you some."

"They are starting to eat regular food, so we'll alternate."

"They are messy, so get some of those plastic things you can put on the floor if you like your carpet."

"Duly noted..."

Jason shook his head.

"What?"

"I never thought we'd be having this conversation."

Monica smiled. "It's nice. I just wish it were for more than a week."

Jason groaned. "You'd wish Edward on me for longer? I thought you loved me."

Monica clicked her tongue. "You know I do. Just don't make fun of me if I cry when you leave."

"You're killing me."

Alan stood. "On that note, you need some rest. They are going to work you out harder tomorrow."

He groaned again. "Fine..."

Monica kissed him on the forehead and then they left.

Jason closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Maybe family isn't so bad after all.

"Ready for that happy ending?"

He laughed which was music to Piph's ears. "Did you come to tuck me in?"

She wiggled her brows as his eyes sparkled.

"Well, come on then."

Her eyes grew wide as she hurried towards him and Jason couldn't help it and laughed again.

She moved the covers and adjusted his pillows. "Get some beauty sleep. Your honey will be back in the morning."

"Okay."

She turned off the lights. "Good night."

"Later."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Stay Safe!

Chapter 20

Johnny lifted Eva in his arms and carried her to the couch and held her close.

After a few minutes, Marty spoke. "Eva, how did that make you feel?"

She sucked back a sob. "Loved, but I'm scared I won't be able to be the girl he fell in love with again—not entirely.

"Then I'll love whoever you become. You just don't realize how special you are and I'm not ever going to let you forget it," Johnny said.

Marty smiled. "You're a very lucky woman."

"I am."

"I'm the lucky one. Just don't run, okay? If you're confused or need me to back off, I'll deal or make Jason hold me."

She chuckled as she wiped at her face. "Poor Jason…"

"What? I give good hugs."

She giggled. "You're the only one that can make me laugh when I feel like doing the opposite."

He winked.

Marty stood. "Alright, I'll see you in a few days. I think you're in good hands."

When she heard the door shut, Lisa left the kitchen and moved in front of them. "Johnny O'Brien, God sent you to us and we're not letting you go either. Thank you for loving my daughter so much."

He nodded.

"And Cookie, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you for fighting. Go on the trip and then go to Italy to see what it's like. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. If you don't like it, then you and Johnny can figure out what you want to do. I want you to live, not exist. I'll be fine. We can take turns visiting."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

Eva's jaw dropped.

Lisa chuckled. "I love you, but I know you need to live your own life and I'm okay with that, as long as I get some grandchildren in a couple of years. You and your sister are killing me."

Eva smiled. She had spoken to Layla the night before after her show was over. She is singing in a Broadway musical.

"Can we get married first?"

"Yes. I can make it happen tomorrow," she said before heading toward the stairs.

"Mom!"

"You know I'm ready," Johnny said.

She gasped. "Don't side with her. I'll never hear the end of it."

"You're not going to make me wait forever, are you?"

Lisa grinned as she paused on the stairs.

Eva gazed at him for a long moment. "No."

"Good. Do you want a big wedding?"

Lisa is beside herself with glee.

"No. Maybe a handful of our friends and family."

He nodded. "Okay." She's going to be wearing his ring by the end of next week.

Lisa goes up to her room.

Johnny brings Eva closer and ravishes her mouth. It's the first time they have kissed deeply since she returned, and he made sure she knows that she is loved.

Out of breath, she gazed at him. "That was—"

"—insanely good." He eyed her deeply. "I miss you."

She touched his face. "Just give me a little more time, okay?"

"I'll let you lead the way."

She cuddled against him feeling loved, safe, and hopeful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason made it down the hallway, but his pace was slow, and it was a struggle.

"You're doing well," Dan, the therapist, said.

"It doesn't seem like it. I have never taken so long to walk such a short distance and I'm out of breath."

Dan smiled. "Stop for a second and calm your breathing for me."

Jason paused. "Jesus, I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"It's going to take a while to get back where you were."

"What would have happened if I wasn't in shape?"

"You don't want to know." At first, he was intimidated by Jason, but he had gotten to know him and is way more comfortable now.

Dan motioned for Piph to bring the chair.

Jason sat and Dan pushed him to the exercise room.

"I just want to do some upper body strengthening."

"Okay."

Jason did some light reps and then he was taken back to the room.

"How was my superstar?" Liz asked.

"He did well," Dan said.

"I walked like I was eighty. Wait, that might be an insult."

Dan chuckled. "He did better than expected."

She kissed Jason on the cheek. "Good job, honey."

Dan helped him back into bed. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Liz started to give him a leg massage.

Piph smirked. "I'll leave in case there's a tent involved."

"Epiphany!"

She laughed as she moved into the hallway.

Jason shook her head. "She is one of a kind."

"Yup. I do wish we could take her with us too."

"Yeah."

Liz kneaded his leg.

"That feels so good." He sighed as she continued and a few minutes later, she grins when she realizes he fell asleep. After covering him up, she moves to the next room and makes some calls. She hadn't checked in with her office to give an update on her leave of absence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The day had finally come for Jason to leave and he couldn't be happier.

Piph pretended to wipe a tear away as she pushed a wheelchair into the room. "I know you won't call or write."

Jason grinned while Liz rolled her eyes. "Come here." He hugged her warmly.

"Hussy…" Liz said.

Piph chuckled. "I didn't grab his butt."

They broke apart.

"Better?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know. Right back at ya."

"Thank you for everything."

Liz hugged her. "We'll be sending a ticket to Italy."

"I will look forward to that."

Jason sat in the chair. "Push fast."

She cracked up. "You need to slow your roll. Suppose I crash and you end up back in that bed?"

"I told Johnny to burn it."

Piph shook her head. "He'll have to get past me to do it. How is Eva?"

"She's doing better," Liz said.

"We've been praying for her at church."

"Well, it's helping. Thank you."

Piph pushed the elevator button. "You need to come back on Friday for a check-up before you leave."

"I'll be here."

When the elevator door opened, you couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked beside Alice into the living room too much applause. He's using a cane, but it feels good to be able to get around.

Monica hugged him and then the rest of the family and he smiled when Eva came into view. She stood and then emotionally embraced him.

"Don't cry," Jason said softly.

"Happy tears…"

"Now you sound like Elizabeth."

She slightly smiled as she retreated. "It's good to see you."

"I missed you."

"Are you flirting with my girl?" Johnny bellowed.

Jason scowled. "She's our girl." He loves using Johnny's words against him.

Johnny glared.

"Not so great when that is flipped around, is it?"

Liz chuckled. "You two…"

Eva led Jason to the couch. "You need to rest."

"That's all I have been doing."

"Me too."

When she sat next to him, he briefly grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'll let that one pass," Johnny said.

Jason shook his head as Johnny put his arm around Liz.

"You two are ridiculous," Monica said.

"We're an acquired taste."

"It must feel good to be home," Edward said.

"It is. I love Epiphany, but I didn't want to spend another second there."

Alan smirked. "You always hated hospitals."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't mind working there, but when I'm a patient, yes, I agree it's not the most pleasant place."

Alice handed him and Eva some water.

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you're here."

He slightly smiled. "I may need your help to get around sometimes."

"You have it. Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "I could eat."

They made their way into the dining room to find Tracy standing there.

"Nephew…"

"Aunt…"

Monica groaned. "Be good."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

They took a seat. "Well, I am thankful that Jason has come to stay with us. Now, if I could just get him into ELQ," Edwards said as everyone moaned and then the Q's started to argue and Jason turned to look at Eva.

"We could try and make a run for it."

She grinned. "I could, but not sure you're up for it."

His eyes grew big. "Did you just insult me?"

Lisa bit her lip. He looks so cute.

"You are practically in a walker," Johnny quipped.

"There's nothing wrong with my finger."

Eva shook her head.

"Dada!" Jake exclaimed.

"See, even Jake knows you're being bad," Liz said before scooping some food into Jake's mouth.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Jason said.

Jake grinned because he got his dad's attention.

Cam banged his spoon and mashed potatoes flew off of it and hit Tracy in the center of her head. No one moved as they watched it drop onto her plate.

After a long moment, as Tracy's chest heaved and a scowl cut across her forehead, Jason put his fork down.

"Tracy, you can't touch my child."

To his astonishment, she quickly loaded her fork and flung some potatoes which hit Jason on his nose.

She got up and stormed out of the room.

Liz wiped Jason's face. "Well, that was mature."

Alice is mad. "Well, Cook made a delicious dessert. She won't be getting any of it."

Monica got Cam cleaned up and Elizabeth did the same to Jake and then handed him to Eva.

"I'll be right back."

Eva put Jake on her lap and then glanced at Johnny. "You can't let her kill Tracy."

Johnny sighed. "Darn..."

Monica handed Cam to Lisa and chased after him.

Liz found Tracy in the sitting room with a smile on her face and a drink in her hand.

"I've waited for years to do something like that to Jason. It was worth it."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I swear, I'm going to forget you are his aunt if you do something like that again. I expect it from a baby, but seriously, Tracy, what is your problem?"

Tracy took a sip of her drink. "It's family business."

Johnny stopped just inside the doorway, almost making Monica crash into him.

"He is my family and I will not have you disrespect him in front of my sons again. Is that clear?"

Tracy moved forward. "You don't get to come to my house and make demands."

Liz snatched the wine glass out of Tracy's hand and threw it on her so fast that Tracy never saw it coming.

Monica slapped her hand across her mouth as Liz slammed the glass on a table.

Tracy's mouth is open as wine drips down the front of her. "You b—"

"You have a choice. Either agree to stop treating Jason like he is dirt on your shoe or you will never be included in family gatherings and you won't be welcome at my house. You can just be a lonely, bitter witch and be on your own. So, you better think long and hard. I want my sons to know you. Despite your attitude, your accomplishments in business are legendary. I want them to know strong women so they are not intimidated by them later. They need good examples so they learn to respect women when they get older and realize that we should be equals."

Tracy is stunned and Johnny can't help but grin. Liz is a force of nature.

"Think about it. Decide if you are in or out. I hate that you made me so angry that I lowered myself to your level, but sometimes, that's the only way to deal with these kinds of issues. You have five minutes to go back in there and apologize to my husband or your persona non grata."

She strode out of the room followed by Johnny.

Monica shook her head. "Honestly, Tracy. I just don't understand you sometimes. Do you even understand how huge it is that Jason is even here? There has been so much pain in this family since the accident. Lila would be so disappointed in you. Forgiveness is the cornerstone of love. I know you have watched this family suffer where he is concerned, but we are healing, and you need to decide if you are in or out. Is holding a grudge worth losing your family?"

Once Monica left, Tracy went up to her room and cried. It's hard to let go of the past when there is so much pain involved. "I'm sorry, mama," she whispered before changing her shirt and heading downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz gripped her husband's hand. Even though everyone is making small talk, she knows he is seething. She is shocked when Tracy returns and sits.

Jason glares.

"I'm sorry. For years, I've watched everyone walk on glass around you."

"Tracy!" Edward said.

"Let me finish."

Jason nodded. "Go on."

He is stunned when a tear rolls down her face.

"Every day you turned your back on us it was like losing you all over again."

Monica shut her eyes.

"I had to watch the toll it took on this family and I know we handled it badly. We made mistakes that you could never forgive even though you forgave others over and over. It was hard and I have to admit that my heart turned to stone. I have to find a way to let go of my anger, but I'm willing to try. If I slip, are you willing to try and let it go?"

Liz squeezed his hand. Even though she is quite certain Jason is very mad right now, he has to learn to forgive too.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to go lay down but I want to say one more thing." She focused on Elizabeth. "Thank you for everything you said. There aren't many people willing to talk to me that way. I can be stubborn."

Edward made a noise.

"I get that from him."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What you said about being an example for the boys got to me. You were right. I'll do better."

Liz slightly smiled. "Good, because despite their bad table etiquette, they are part Quartermaine and they are so smart already. You could teach them a lot."

"I'm planning on it."

She left and Alan let out the breath he was holding.

Alice started passing out the dessert.

Jason leaned towards her. "What did you say to her?"

"This and that…"

"You're amazing."

She kissed him. "I would do anything for you."

Monica grinned.

"Ditto."

Johnny moved closer to Eva. "Ditto."

She smiled when Jake grabbed Johnny's hair with his kung fu grip.

"Ow…"

"Get him, Jake," Jason said.

"A little help..."

Eva dislodged the baby's fingers. "For the record, I would do anything for you too."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

He slipped onto one knee and Jason took Jake.

"Evangeline Williamson, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I swear you are the most beautiful woman inside and out that I have ever met."

A tear slid down her face.

Lisa is beside herself and handed Cam to Edward, so she could take a few pictures.

"I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling and loving you. God made you for me and I'm so thankful you are in my life. Marry me, Evangeline. Let me love you forever." He took out the ring box and put it in her hand. "Will you marry me, baby?"

By now, her cheeks are wet. "Yes, I love you so much."

She kissed him earnestly and then retreated. "I'm scared to open it."

"Trust me?"

She nodded and then gasped. "Oh Johnny, it's beautiful." The three-carat cushion cut stone is flawless and there are several diamonds on the band.

He slipped it on her finger and then they kissed again as Jake clapped.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This fic ends with chapter 26. I'm trying to get ahead on the next one which is a request from a reader. I usually take a break, but I am trying to keep you busy on lockdown, so we'll see how much I get done since I'm still working. Of course, I took her idea and ran with it. It starts when Liz finds out Jake Doe is Jason and then I re-write that a little and then go off on a different tangent where Liz is concerned than the show went and that's all I'm gonna say. Lol. The working title is called Gone.

Chapter 21

Eva glanced at her mother who is beaming.

"Let me see that," Lisa said making her way around the table. "Oh, my God. It's gorgeous."

Everyone took turns to admire it and then Edward stood.

"May I have a hug?"

Eva nodded.

When he stepped back, she could see the emotion in his eyes.

"I just want to say that your father is so proud of you. I know he watches over you just like my Lila watches over this family. I hate that you have been through so much, but I'm proud of you too. You protected my family and I'll never forget that. You are officially an honorary Quartermaine. I know we're crazy sometimes, but we love hard. If you ever need anything, we are here for you."

Alan and Monica voiced their agreement as Eva hugged him again.

"Thank you. What you said means a lot to me. I'm struggling, but you have all been so wonderful. I can't thank you enough."

Monica and Alan got up and hugged her and then Liz did the same.

Jason stood. "Jake and I want a hug."

Eva grinned. "You just want to piss off Johnny."

Jason smiled. "Does he look pissed?"

She looked around him and spotted her man who is giving her a dopey grin. She chuckled. "No, he's all googly-eyed at the moment."

"I'm going to kiss you on the cheek too."

She laughed as she retreated and eyed Johnny. When Jason kissed her on the cheek her man growled, making Liz laugh.

"Why are you kissing on my man?" Piph asked.

Monica had texted her while Johnny was proposing and she since she was just ending her shift, she hustled over there.

"He was kissing on me."

Piph hugged her. "Let me see that ring?"

Eva held her hand up.

"That is gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Piph gave Johnny a thumbs up. "It's not as pretty as the one Jason gave me though."

Liz scoffed. "We are not moving to Utah."

Piph chuckled. "It was worth the try."

Alice got her a slice of cake.

"Oh, that looks good." She sat at the table and listen to all of them yell over each other. Not only is Jason looking better, but Eva is glowing for the first time since the accident.

Liz plopped next to her. "You sure you don't want to move to Italy?"

Piph grinned. "Are you sharing?"

"Um, poopy diaper duty—yes, Jason—no."

"You are going to have to seriously up the ante."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Jason has plenty to go around. You're just being stingy."

"I can't even deny that. Italian men can be pretty hot too though."

Piph chuckled. "Well, I guess I will find out when I visit." She got up and hugged Eva before she and Johnny left. "I think they'll be back on track soon. It's just going to take some time."

"I agree. She's amazing. I'm not sure where my head would be at about now."

"You both have great families and men around you."

"True. It's something I'll never take for granted. You know, I think I can safely say that you are an honorary Morgan now."

Piph grinned. "I'll put in for the name change tomorrow."

Alan chuckled. Usually, at work, Piph is like a general, but sometimes he catches her sharing her wicked sense of humor and he always enjoys it.

They socialized for a while longer and then Liz saw Jason yawn and made him go to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny carried Eva to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I know you're not ready, and I'm fine with that, but can I kiss you, baby?"

She nodded, waiting patiently as he edged towards her. He did not disappoint, whipping up her hormones as she writhed beneath him.

It's impossible to put into words how much he feels for her. As her fingers skip along the back of his neck, he moans his encouragement as she sensuously kisses him back.

"Eva…"

"I love you."

"I love you so much, baby. You're everything."

She tugs him against her so she can feel his energy and while one hand rubs his back the other fingers her ring. "How long have you had the ring?"

He grinned. "Too long. I bought it before everything went south."

She is surprised. "Was it burning a hole in your pocket?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think I'd ever want to smile again, but you make me feel so happy. Thank you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Are you tired, baby?"

"Tired, but very elated."

He gets up and pulls her to her feet. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason eyed Elizabeth as she moved towards the bed.

"You're going to make me forget that we're at my parent's house."

She smiled. "If you keep working out and getting your rest, we'll see what I can make happen on that island."

"You're going to torture me that long?"

"Uh-huh."

He pulled her against him.

"You're getting stronger."

"My legs are lagging, but something else down there could rise to the occasion."

She giggled. "You just keep him under control."

"I can't help it when you are around me."

Jake whimpered in his sleep and they both eyed the crib before cuddling again.

"Evangeline looked happy," Liz said.

"Yes. I was happy to see Piph too."

Liz grinned. "Should I be worried about you two?"

"She knows who has my heart."

"Now I have to compete with her and your Harley."

He groaned. "I miss my baby."

"I can take her out for a spin when we get home so you don't have to worry."

"Elizabeth…"

"I know, it's too big." She made a face and he chuckled.

"Your arms belong wrapped around me."

"I can't wait until things are back to normal."

"Me too."

"Sleep, they'll be up early."

His eyes fluttered shut. God, he can't wait until his stamina returns.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days they spent bonding with the family. The boys were always occupied, so they snuck some time to relax. Jason and Eva's therapy is going well.

Lisa placed her purse on her suitcase. Her daughter and Johnny need some alone time, so she decided it was time to go home.

Eva moved towards her mom who had taken such good care of her. "I love you, mom."

They embraced.

"I love you too, Cookie. Call me when you're settled on the island."

"I will. I'll take some pictures."

Lisa smiled. "I will like that. I'm going to go say goodbye to the family on my way out."

"You just want to cuddle with the boys."

"I can't help it that I have baby fever."

Eva shook her head.

Johnny kissed Lisa on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I can't wait to spoil you when you visit again."

"I'll make sure it won't be a long time."

"I know where to find you, sort of."

Eva slightly smiled. "Come on, we'll go with you."

Liz shook her head. "You want to see them as much as I do."

"You got me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam squealed when he spots Johnny.

"Hey, squirt," Johnny said before scooping him up.

Lisa grabbed Jake, and she and Eva fawned over him.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Lisa is about to go home."

"Aww," Liz said.

"Take care of my baby for me."

"We will."

She stayed for a half-hour before she finally went outside with Francis.

Liz squeezed Eva's hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I'll miss her though."

"I know you will. My stomach is going to miss her too."

Eva smiled. "That's for sure. Cook is no slouch, but I am partial to my mother's cooking."

Kristina ran into the room with Michael in tow, surprising everyone.

"Hello," he said softly.

Monica got over her shock quickly. "Hi. Come in."

Carly pulled Morgan along. "I hope it's okay that we stopped by."

Alan is so glad to see Michael. "It's fine."

Jax followed. "Hi, everyone."

Edward stood. "Well, hello there."

Monica shook her head. "Before he starts talking business, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

Carly shook her head. "I'm okay too, thank you." She sat on the couch and watched as Jake crawled towards her and then she picked him up. "Hello, little man."

Michael perked up from his spot on Jason's lap. Kristina eyes are on Liz's phone as she shows her some pictures.

"When did you fly in?" Monica asked.

"We got here late last night," Jax said. He placed Morgan on the floor.

Jason and Jax locked gazes and then nodded. While Jason still isn't a fan, they are cordial.

"How are you doing?" Carly asked.

Jason shrugged. "I'm still slow, but getting stronger."

Michael slid down and grabbed Kristina before heading towards Alice who is carrying a tray of cookies.

Carly shook her head. "He's a chocolate addict."

"I am too. There's nothing wrong with that," Liz said.

Sonny sat next to Jason. "You haven't killed the physical therapist yet?"

Jason slightly smiled. "No, I'm trying to get better so we can go to the island."

Cam fell backward and started to cry, but Eva was right there and lifted him before rocking and singing softly.

"She sang to me in the hospital," Jason said.

Eva's eyes widened. "You remember?"

"Yes. It did the trick."

"Good." She resumed the song and soon Cam was trying to mimic her, so she made it a game.

"My baby is so smart," Liz said.

Frisco ran into the room. "We need to talk, now!"

Jason is taken aback by his tone. "What's your problem?"

Frisco tried to tame his temper. "Not in front of them."

Sonny stood. "I'll go with you."

Johnny moved towards them. "Me too…"

Frisco rolled his eyes as Alice told them to follow her to the study. Once inside, he shut the door and went off.

"Was it you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

Frisco's eyes narrowed as he studied the men. "Someone broke James out of isolation."

Johnny stood. "What the fuck! How could you let that happen?"

"You think we did it on purpose?" Frisco started to pace. "They blew the wall down and it was chaos. Gas was piped in and it knocked us out. When the agents came to, he was gone."

Jason and Johnny's gaze met as they silently communicated.

"We need more protection," Jason said. He won't let anything happen to his family.

"I agree. When are you leaving?"

"In a few days, I have two more therapy sessions."

"I know you need them but Jason, you're taking a risk by staying here."

Jason sighed. "You want me to go?"

"Yes."

"That would leave my family vulnerable."

"You are not in any condition to fight. Let us take care of them."

"I don't know…"

"You can go with Eva, Liz, and the boys. Leave after your session tomorrow. Liz can tape it and make you do the exercises on the island," Johnny said. He has some business to finish, namely Nadine, so once James is contained he'll deal with her.

"I'll talk it over with Elizabeth."

"Call me when you're ready to leave. We'll take a plane and then a helicopter."

"Okay, but what about Georgie? James knows she was there and might use her for directions."

Frisco sighed. "I'll talk to her, but no Milo."

Jason smirked. "Milo stays because he's good at protecting my family. You'll just have to deal with it. Cody and Francis will also come along. I'm sure you'll have several people there as well?"

"He's a criminal."

"He's a good guy."

"Look, sometimes it takes a good woman to make you see what your life can be without all the violence. Maybe Georgie is my Elizabeth."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?"

Jason frowned. "I don't know who that is, but is he like Maury?"

Sonny's attention jerked to Jason. "How the hell do you know who Maury is? Were you watching it in the hospital?"

"Piph mentioned him."

Frisco shook his head. "I've already asked the caretaker if she wants to stay and she doesn't want to leave. There are several outhouses where guards can sleep."

When he left, Sonny grinned. "Tell me, why would Epiphany mention Maury?"

"What happens at General Hospital stays there."

Sonny shook his head. "I'll go get Elizabeth and Evangeline."

Johnny started pacing. "This is a shit show."

"When are you going to deal with Nadine?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just go do it after we get James contained."

Johnny stared Jason down, but didn't say anything right away. "Now, it makes sense. You knocked Piph up, didn't you?"

Liz growled. "He better not have."

"She's taking him on Maury, Elizabeth. This is serious."

Eva shook her head. "If you're joking right now, then you're just trying to change the subject."

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"The bozos let James escape," Johnny said.

When Eva tensed, he moved beside her as Liz locked gazes with her husband.

"I won't let him get near you again."

"How can you stop him? Eva asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "We're going to the island. He still doesn't know where that is, so you'll be safe. Frisco will have guards and so will we. Georgie will probably join us."

Liz nodded. "When?"

"We'll leave after my therapy session tomorrow. You'll have to tape it so you can help me do it on the island."

"Okay."

"There are men surrounding the property tonight," Johnny said.

Eva is so mad. "I just want him dead."

"He will be."

She studied her fiance's face. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

He shook his head as his eyes shut. "No. I need to help hunt him down. It's also time to handle Nadine."

A tear ran down Eva's face. "I don't want to lose you. I'm so scared that something will happen and you'll get hurt."

"There is no way in hell that I'll miss marrying you."

"I want to do it now. Can we?"

He is shocked. "I guess it's a good thing that your mom hasn't left yet. Are you sure?"

Eva nodded. "Elizabeth, will be my matron of honor?" There is no way she is going to the island as a single woman. There is too much at stake.

Liz smiled. "Yes."

Johnny looked at Jason who nodded.

"How can we find someone to marry us on such short notice?" Johnny asked.

"We'll call around. As much money as Sonny and I give to the church, they should be able to accommodate us," Jason said. His attention went to his wife. "Are you okay with everything?"

"I trust you to keep us safe."

They went into the other room.

"James escaped," Jason said.

The room erupted until Alice finally whistled.

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning after my therapy session."

"Are we safe here?" Monica asked.

"The property is surrounded."

Edward is upset that once again, James is getting the upper hand.

"Should I stay?" Lisa asked.

"There's something else."

Monica sighed. "I'm scared to ask."

"Eva wants to get married tonight," Johnny said.

Chaos ensued as everyone started talking at once except for Lisa who moved in front of her daughter.

"Why the rush?"

"He's not going to stay with us. I need to be his wife before he goes."

Lisa hugged her. "You're scared something will happen?"

"Yes."

Alice whistled again.

"We need to find someone to marry us," Johnny said.

Piph smirked. "Well, you're in luck. I got my license online when my niece got married."

Liz gave her a big hug. "That would make be awesome."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me. Stay safe!

Chapter 22

When Jason's eye's narrowed, they laughed.

"You can go online and do that?"

"Yup. You could be Reverend Jason Morgan by morning," Piph said.

He shook his head.

"Alright, are we having it in the garden?" Monica asked.

"That's fine."

"I could help cook," Lisa said.

Alan grinned making Eva laugh.

"You're a hopeless addict," Monica said.

"I can't deny it."

"What about a dress?" Liz asked.

Carly got Eva's size and then picked up her phone and once she was done the conversation, she snapped a picture of Eva and sent it off. "Alright, Maxie is going to bring five dresses. Hopefully, you'll like one."

"I better go and get my tux," Johnny said.

"Take Francis with you." Jason doesn't want anyone not to have a backup.

"This is so exciting," Liz said beaming. They need some good news.

"What can I do?" Jax asked.

"Well, we have chairs in the boathouse. Can you and some of the other gentlemen help set them up?" Monica asked.

"I'll help," Sonny said.

Monica eyed Kristina who looked nervous when Sonny left. "Kristina, why don't you help me pick out an outfit?"

She smiled and ran to Monica.

Michael plopped next to Jason. "Is there cake?"

Jason grinned. "Probably…" He watched as Morgan zipped around the sitting room.

Lisa had already run to the kitchen to help Cook.

It took an hour for Maxie to arrive. Carly, Liz, Monica, Kristina, and Lisa all piled into a bedroom and waited for Eva to change. When then door opened and she stepped out, their heads tilted.

"It's alright," Monica said.

Lisa sighed. "It's just missing something."

Maxie smirked as Carly winked at her. You always have them wear the worst one first so that everything else looks fabulous.

"She lost weight," Lisa whispered.

"She'll gain it back," Monica said.

When she came out again, Kristina clapped.

"It's better, but a little Disney Princess-ish," Carly said.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, it's much better than the last one though."

Eva felt the same, but she is tiring. Maxie could tell, so she pulled out the big guns and when Eva gazed in the mirror, it is perfection, so she smiled and then headed into the other room.

Lisa gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"You look so beautiful," Liz said. The dress hugged Eva in all the right places and accentuated her curves.

"It's perfect," Monica said.

"You look gorgeous, Cookie," Lisa said.

Eva figures her mom will never stop calling her what she did as a child. "I like it a lot," Eva said with a big smile on her face.

"Then it's yours," Carly said.

Eva's eyes widened.

"Don't worry about the cost either. That is your wedding present from Jax and I. You deserve it."

Eva's eyes pricked with tears.

"Anyone who sacrificed as much as you did for my bestie, deserves to be spoiled."

Carly is swallowed up in a hug.

"Thank you."

Maxie pulled Eva to the back and helped her out of it and then sent her back.

Eva sat on the bed. "My stamina still sucks."

"It will get better," Liz said. "I can't wait to see Johnny's face when he gets a load of you.

A grin lit up Eva's face. "He's going to look very good in a tux."

The door slightly opened," Michael was feeling left out."

He rushed over to Kristina, grabbed her hand and they left.

"I'm so glad that they are getting along," Carly said.

"She's very sweet," Monica said.

"Thank God,"

"The makeup artist will be here soon as well as a hairdresser," Liz said.

Eva is surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"Piph gave me a referral. A lady from her church and her daughter do lots of weddings.

"You guys are spoiling me."

"And we're not going to stop," Carly said.

Jason appeared in the doorway. "I can't find Johnny and Cam went number two."

Carly snickered.

Liz shook her head. "Give me my baby." She got a whiff and made a strangled noise.

"I told you," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Johnny appeared behind him. "What's up—oh dear God, what is that smell?"

Liz tried to hand him Cam who is giggling and Johnny ran away.

"Well that is one way to get rid of him, so he doesn't see the dress," Lisa said as she chuckled.

Monica is cracking up as she faces Jason. "You are ridiculous. Give me my grandson."

Liz gladly handed him over and Monica took him into another room.

"Your mom rocks."

Jason smiled.

Lisa moved forward. "It's good to see you so happy."

"I owe it all to her," he said gazing at his wife.

"Your family has been wonderful. Take care of my baby."

"I will. I know I failed her."

Lisa clucked. "You did no such thing. They hurt you too and I'm sorry about that."

Jason's attention went to Eva who had just emerged from the bathroom. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason nodded and everyone left them alone. "What's up?"

"I know that you're not up for a marathon, but you mean a lot to me and Johnny." She moved closer. "I know that you're the best man, but do you think you could take a break from your duties and walk me down the aisle?"

He is surprised. "Why me?"

"I guess I could ask your dad or Edward, but I don't know, I feel like us survivors have to stick together. James may have taken us down, but we fought and you giving me away to Johnny just seems right." A tear leaked down her cheek.

"Come here." He hugged her. "I would be honored to do it."

She retreated with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"What do you need to do next?"

"Sit and then I think the hair and makeup people will be here soon."

"You are like Elizabeth. You don't need it."

"You're smooth, Morgan. No wonder you have Piph's heart all aflutter."

He chuckled. "When the right man comes along, she won't remember my name."

"I doubt that. She likes teasing you."

He shook his head. "I don't get why people are so into that."

"It's your expressions. They are priceless."

He led her to a chair. "Alright, soon to be Mrs. O'Brien. I better go check on your future husband."

A grin lit up her face. "That sounds awesome."

"Later."

He left and Liz returned cradling Cam.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I asked Jason to double up on his duties."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You're replacing me already?"

Eva laughed. "No. He's going to walk me down the aisle."

"Are you trying to make Johnny jealous?"

They cracked up thinking about his expression.

"No, but I'm sure Jason will think of something. I don't know, it just seemed right. We survived and we can both walk down that aisle appreciating how blessed we truly are. I never thought I'd laugh again, and my cheeks hurt from smiling all day. I have a way to go, but now I have hope."

Liz gripped her hand. "I always believed in you."

Cam chimed in with some babble making them laugh.

"I would have you walk me, but you are mobily challenged right now."

Cam reached for her, so she took him.

"You're going to be such a great mom someday."

Eva kissed Cam on the forehead. "I'm looking forward to it."

The hairdresser came in and they started to get her ready, so Liz went to her room and put Cam in the playpen so she could take a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason fixed the back of Johnny's collar. "You ready?" He hadn't told Johnny about his other duties.

"I am. Nothing could hold me back right now."

"You chose well."

Johnny nodded. "I never thought I could be this happy. She's everything."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

"Let's get out there."

They made their way outside and greeted a few people.

Carly stood. "You look very handsome."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"You tired?"

"I'm okay. I'm just slow."

"Sit. You can rest a few minutes."

He sat beside her. "I think we have another five-minute wait before it starts."

Michael plopped onto his lap. "I hate suits."

Jason smiled. "You can take off your tie after the ceremony."

"Deal…"

He slid off and Morgan took his place.

"What's up?"

Morgan shrugged. "Mom said I have to be quiet. That's hard."

Jason grinned. "You and Michael can have a contest and see who can be the quietest."

His eyes lit up and he held out his hand which Jason shook and then he made a beeline for his brother.

"Smooth…" Carly said.

"You can thank me later."

The music started so he moved to the back as everyone turned to watch him walk Elizabeth down the aisle.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks. You look very handsome in that tux."

"I look better out of it."

She winked as she left him to take her place.

Jason held up his finger and Johnny's head tilted, and he glanced at Liz.

"What is he doing?"

She smiled.

When he heard a gasp from the crowd, his head jerks and his gaze lands on his beautiful fiancé who is beaming as Jason slowly leads her to him.

Eva had thought she would cry, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. When they reached the front, Jason grins as he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek and Eva giggled when both Piph and Johnny made a guttural noise.

"I should have dipped you," Jason said.

She cracked up as everyone wonders what he said.

Johnny gives him a look as Jason places Eva's hand into his and then moves up on the platform in front of Epiphany.

Liz smiles as she shakes her head making Monica chuckle.

Everyone watches raptly as the couple professes their love and then seals it with a kiss.

Clapping roused them out of their reverie and Johnny makes her yelp when he sweeps her into his arms and carries her back down the aisle.

Jason held out his hand as Eva tells Johnny to stop.

He isn't happy that he doesn't get extra kissing time before the reception, but he stops.

"Stay right here," Eva said.

Everyone is looking around wondering what is going on.

Jason clears his throat. "Elizabeth, no one here got to see us exchange vows, so I was wondering if you would marry me again?"

She is floored as everyone starts to clap.

"Yes."

"Okay, can you join Johnny, please?"

She hurried down the aisle.

Eva took her bouquet and the music started and she moved down the aisle and stood across from Jason who winked. They had spoken about it before he had walked her down the aisle.

Johnny grinned. "Payback…"

Liz laughed. "Don't you piss him off."

They slowly moved down the aisle as Jason watched.

When they got to the end of the line, Johnny dipped Liz and kissed her on the cheek as she laughed, and Eva and Jason just shook their heads.

"Some best man you are…"

Johnny pulled her up. "Just paying back the favor."

Liz put her hand in Jason's as the Piph moved into place.

"Okay, switch."

Everyone laughed.

"You wish."

Piph grinned. "Words can not express how beautiful Jason and Elizabeth's love is, but today, they are going to speak from their hearts."

She nodded at Jason to say his vows.

"Elizabeth, you are my life and have my heart. There are not deep enough words to express how I feel about you. Everything got brighter the moment I met you. I love you so much. Thank you for having my back, for accepting me for who I am, and still loving me. I will do whatever I can to make you happy. Thank you for our beautiful children and for just being you. No matter what the future brings, you are it for me. I am blessed."

She grinned as a tear rolled down her face.

Carly wiped away a tear. The sight of her best friend in love is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. It was at that moment that she understood that if Elizabeth can put that look of love and adoration in his eyes, then she would never try to get between them.

Piph motioned for Elizabeth to start.

"Jason, you have my heart, and every part of me. I love you so much. I never saw you coming, but I'm so thankful that God gave me such a wonderful gift. The way you love me is beyond words. I wake up with a smile because you are in my world. Thank you for our boys and for loving me so unconditionally. I will do whatever is necessary to make you happy and feel loved. I will cherish you forever."

He mouthed, "I love you," and she wanted to kiss him so badly.

By the time the ceremony was finished they practically jumped into each other's arms. He lifted her and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered.

Monica wiped a tear away. "We have beautiful children."

Lisa grinned. "Yes, we do."

Alan swipes at his face. "They said he would never feel. I'm so proud of him for rising above everything."

Edward patted him on the back. "I think Lila is watching and loving every minute of it."

Alan nodded. "I believe you're right."

"Now can I sneak off with my girl?" Johnny said when they came up for air.

"I guess, but don't be late for the reception, or Alice will come after you."

Johnny whisked Eva off her feet and carried her.

"Want a lift," Jason asked.

Her brow rose. "You are still injured and need to sit, so come on overachiever."

He smiled as he took her hand. "You don't weigh much."

"This dress does. Let's go."

As they went to walk by, the boys reached out for them, so Jason grabbed Cam who was closest, and Liz cuddled with Jake.

When they got to the reception, everyone was seated and finally, Eva and Johnny joined them as everyone cheered.

Jason and Elizabeth were so busy staring at each other with love and affection that they almost missed their toasts.

Liz jumped up and grabbed the mic. "I met Evangeline under extraordinary circumstances. She is amazing and risked her own life to save my family and I'll never forget that. Johnny—you have taken care of me and watched over my sons and I think you may be the only person I'd ever trust with Evangeline's heart."

He smiled.

"To Evangeline and Johnny, I wish you eternal happiness, and may your love grow and your union be blessed. I love you both."

Everyone sipped their drink.

As Jason took the mic from Elizabeth, he took a second to kiss her. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Elizabeth winked at Piph before sitting.

"I don't always express my feelings, but tonight, I just want to say that Johnny O'Brien is like a brother to me. Despite his endless teasing, he has a big heart and is loyal. Evangeline came along and rescued him and me."

She laughed.

"Sometimes, a woman comes along and knocks you off your feet. They make you realize that there is more to life and you want to be a better person for them. Evangeline, thank you for taking pity on him."

Johnny shook his head.

"He will never stray and he'll stay by your side as long as you let him. I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you. To Evangeline and Johnny, be happy and cherish your love. We love you."

Everyone drank and then Johnny pulled Eva up for a dance.

"I love you," Liz said when Jason sat next to her. "Are you tired?"

"A little bit, but I'm fine."

She rubbed his back and her concerned expression did not go unnoticed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Stay Safe!

Chapter 23

Piph sat next to Jason and grabbed his wrist to take his pulse.

"You two worry too much."

"You're overdoing it," she said.

"I'm fine."

"Your pulse is too fast. Take some deep breaths."

Monica made her way over to them. "Is everything okay?"

"They are just fussing," Jason said.

Eva rushed over and put her palm on his forehead.

"Seriously?"

"Someone is grumpy," Piph said.

"I was fine."

Johnny shook his head. "How does he do it?" Practically every woman in the room is fawning over him.

Alan chuckled.

Jax grinned. "He paid them beforehand. I saw him."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you guys done?"

Monica tried to hide her giggle.

Eva pulled Jason to his feet. "Come on." She dragged him onto the dance floor. "I'm doing this for your own good."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, I'm sure Elizabeth will cut in any minute and since you've danced and toasted, you are free to sneak into the house and go to bed."

"Unbelievable…"

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I meant what I said. You're the best thing that has ever happened to Johnny."

"He is the best thing for me as well. Are you sure you want to share your island with us?"

Jason smiled. "Yup. I think we all need each other and a break right now." It's just comforting to know everyone is safe and within eyesight especially with James running around.

Elizabeth moved towards them. "Alright, dancing machine, I think it's time to go."

Eva grinned. "Told you…"

Jason just shook his head.

Piph crossed her arms. "I can't believe you're not going to dance with me."

"Would you settle for a hug?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable…"

Jason gave her a warm embrace.

"Alright, we're out of here."

"Later hot stuff," Piph said before winking at Jason. "You're even hotter now that you can walk faster than two steps per hour."

"You're just hilarious," Jason said before allowing his wife to tug him away.

Monica smiled when she saw them. "They are making their escape."

Lisa followed her gaze. "He needs to rest."

"Liz will keep him in line."

For the next hour, everyone had a great time and then Johnny took his wife back to the cottage. Lisa is going to stay in the mansion to give them some privacy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny unzipped Eva's zipper and she stepped out of her dress. "Wow."

"You like?" She is wearing thigh highs and a lace corset.

"I love. You're always beautiful, but I think you're stunning with your new last name."

She chuckled and then moved forward. "Make love to me, husband."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed her reverently, pouring out his heart to her before retreating. "I just want you to know that I can wait."

"I know you would, but I need you. Your love is helping me heal and I miss making love with you. It just feels right."

He just doesn't want to ruin her progress. "I'll trust you."

She kissed him again and it becomes heated and then she quickly helps Johnny take off his clothes until he's down to his boxers.

Her hand brushes down his chest making him shiver.

Slowly, he helps her out of her corset as he lays kisses on her neck and shoulders. Once she is gently deposited on the bed, he takes off her stockings and then kisses his way up her legs before sucking on her clit. Eva is shaking as his mouth and tongue take her to the brink. After she shatters, he smoothly enters her, whispering how much he loves her. When they finally lay spent and satisfied, he tugged her against him, and she is surprised to see a tear roll down his face.

"Johnny?"

"You're just everything to me. I missed you so much. I've never been happier." Everything is just hitting him. "I can't believe that you're my wife."

Her eyes prick with tears and then she straddles him and kisses him passionately as he comes back to life. "Let me love you."

He lets out a shaky breath when she takes him in again and then she's moving, and he swears that he has never seen anyone more beautiful. She is perfect for him and he is looking forward to what the future holds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Instead of going up the stairs, Elizabeth heads towards the elevator that Edward had installed after Lila was confined to the wheelchair.

"Where are we going?"

She smiled. "You'll see."

She presses the button for the basement. When the doors slid open, soft lighting comes on and he is surprised to see a bed. The wine cellar had been redone at some point, and now has a bar, a couch, and some chairs that adorn it.

His eyes brightened. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

She chuckled. "Only if you let me do all the work."

He sighed. "That sucks, but I want you too badly to turn it down."

She pulls him to the bed. "I just couldn't wait any longer. Alice helped get it done."

"She is awesome."

She made him sit and then turned on the radio so soft music was playing. Slowly, she stripped as he observed.

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes, Jason."

"You need to come closer."

"Patience, my love…"

His eyes darkened as she turned around and removed her bra and then shimmied out of her panties.

"Beautiful…" It seems like it has been an eternity since he has made love to her.

She moved towards him. "You are wearing way too many clothes."

He stood and she helped him strip and then dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

A moan left his lips as she sucked and pumped.

"Baby, please."

His desperate plea made her gush, so she released him with a pop.

He tracked her as she stood and then her lips were on his again as she coaxed her backward and then they edged to the middle of the bed. A moan left her lips as his hands squeezed her breasts and then his thumb teased her nipples.

"Now Jason, I need you now."

Pulling back, she hovered over him and then impaled herself, making them gasp.

"You feel so good," he said as he grabbed her waist as she leaned forward.

Her hips bounce, making him curse under his breath.

"I can't—fuck." It had been so long, he's about to explode. "Baby, I'm going to come."

She bounced harder as he rubbed her clit and then a groan left his lips as he spurted inside her, coaxing an orgasm from her as her body froze and he pumped his hips.

Falling forward, she shuddered as Jason held her closely.

"So good," he sighed.

She moaned as her body continued to recoil. "Too long…"

"I'm so lucky to have you. Not only did you fight for me, but I think your body was made for mine."

She grinned. "I will always fight for you. "

His eyes are hooded, and he looks so sexy.

"No round two."

He groaned.

"Piph will know."

"Piph will get over it."

She grinned. "You know if something should ever happen to me—"

"Don't even go there." He'd never recover.

"You have my permission to hook up with Piph. She's the only one that could keep you in line."

He scoffed. "You're not going anywhere, woman."

"I hope not. We have a lot to accomplish."

"I love you so much."

She languidly kissed him. "I love you more."

"Don't start an argument you can't finish."

Her eyes closed as she sighed. Her man is everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason did his physical therapy while Elizabeth finished packing. Lisa, who is leaving when they do, Piph and Monica helped with the boys. Lisa had gotten up early and made them a feast to take with them for dinner. Edward had called ahead and arranged for supplies to be delivered via boat and Julia, the caretaker, agreed to put them away. She is excited to have guests again. The boys were adorable, and she wonders what their parents are like.

Jason shook hands with Dan, who had set up a laptop so they could do the therapy via video cam.

Francis and Johnny had packed the truck and headed inside.

Lisa hugged her daughter. "Hello, Mrs. O'Brien."

Eva smiled, and her mother loved that it reached her eyes. "That sounds great."

Johnny grabbed Jake. "Hey, bud."

Jake started making noises, so Johnny did too which Jake tried to mimic.

Carly breezed in with the boys who wanted to say goodbye to their uncle.

"Are you all packed?" she asked.

"Yup. It's in the car and we're ready to go." The boys had been fed and changed.

"We'll have to face chat next week and you can take me on a tour."

"I can do that," Liz said. She went into the closet and then came back with two bags. "We got something for the boys."

Michael and Morgan's eyes lit up.

Jason had found out that Michael had tripped and damaged his video game, so he bought him a new one and Morgan a different one that is more compatible with his age. They eagerly took the bags and Liz filmed them as they went crazy when they saw it also contained several games too.

Carly shook her head. "You spoil them too much."

"I know, but they have been good, and I haven't been able to do so lately," Jason said.

"What do you say?"

Morgan and Michael hugged Jason and then Elizabeth.

"Wait, take a picture," Liz said.

Monica grabbed her phone and urged Carly to join them and snapped a few pics.

"Thanks!"

They took several more with family and friends.

They had hired a photographer for the wedding, so there were plenty of pictures of everyone and they would be sent to the group via email.

Lisa handed Johnny an insulated bag. "This is for dinner. It's all your favorites."

His eyes grew big. "I love you so much."

Eva and Liz laughed as Johnny put it down and then twirled a laughing Lisa around.

"Please let us know you got there safely," Alan said.

"We will," Liz said.

The rest of the family gave them hugs and Piph saved Jason for last.

"I'll miss you."

Jason smiled. "I don't want you flirting with anyone else."

She chuckled. "What happens at G.H. stays at G.H."

"Hussy…"

"Hottie…"

"Touche."

Liz shook her head.

They headed to the large SUV and got the boys strapped in and then Liz and Jason joined them while Francis, Eva, Georgie, Milo, and Johnny went in the next one.

As the mansion faded from view, they looked forward to their next adventure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After a plane and a helicopter ride, they were ready to set foot on land.

Their larger luggage had been flown to the closest airport and will be placed on a boat. It will arrive within an hour.

Johnny grabbed the twin's diaper bag and the food before they headed inside.

"Hello, I'm Julia." She hadn't realized how many people were going to show up.

Francis appreciates the view. She is makeup-free with unruly curly hair and the biggest brown eyes and pouty lips. He wonders why she hides out here. Their gaze meets and locks.

Elizabeth tries to hide a smile as her eyes flit between them. Eva notices too.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is Jason, my husband. The twins are Cam and Jake."

Julia tears her focus away from Francis. "I've met them. They are delightful."

Liz smiled proudly. "This is Evangeline and her husband Johnny."

They shook hands.

"And this is Francis."

He held out his hand and July softly gripped it.

"It's nice to meet you."

Johnny and Jason try not to roll their eyes.

"I can show everyone around."

"That would be nice."

They make the rounds and then she leads them onto a deck. "My cottage is through those trees right there and next to it is an art studio."

Liz's eyes brightened.

"Edward tells me that you are an artist."

Liz nodded. "I haven't gotten to paint in months."

"Well, then perhaps tomorrow we can."

"That would be lovely."

"Can I tag along?" Eva asked.

Julia focuses on her. She is beautiful, but she can tell something must have happened to her. There is a hint of sadness there. "Of course, I was thinking we can move some things outside and let the island inspire us."

Liz smiled. "We can bring a blanket and you can relax," she said to Eva.

"That sounds nice."

"Perhaps you can eat with us tonight, Julia."

"I would love to."

Everyone hurried outside and left Francis and her there.

He chuckled. "My friends are not subtle."

She grinned.

"So, you like staying here?"

"Yes. At first, I must admit I was running from something, and then I just came to love it. Not only is it peaceful, but the scenery inspires me."

"I can understand that."

"So, Francis, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a guard. I watch over Jason and his family."

"I see. Why do they need guards?" She's confused because Edward said Jason is his grandson and she knows about ELQ.

"Well, due to the business, he was in, there were a lot of enemies who wanted their success and tried to take it. Now, he just wants to make sure his past doesn't haunt them."

She nodded.

Liz glanced at Eva. "They would be cute together."

Johnny groaned.

"What?"

"Matchmaking rarely works out," he said.

"And here I thought you were somewhat romantic."

"I have my moments."

Jason made a noise mocking him.

Liz darted backward when the door opened.

"Relax, she went back to her place."

Eva chuckled.

"She's pretty," Liz said nonchalantly.

Francis shook his head.

"I would run if I were you. They'll have you married with three kids in about two minutes," Johnny said. He turned towards his girl. "I have to go."

She pulled him into the room and kissed him thoroughly, glad that he had come along for the ride.

"Baby, you're killing me," Johnny said.

"I love you."

God, he would do anything for her. The reason he didn't say goodbye in Port Charles was that he is having a hard time leaving her.

"I love you with everything I am."

"Come back to me."

"I promise."

She kissed him again and then they embraced.

"I'll call you in a few days."

"Okay."

After he turned to leave, a tear rolled down her cheek.

In the other room, Liz hugged him.

"You better be safe."

"I will. I have too much to look forward to."

Jason followed him outside. "Be careful out there."

They shook hands.

"Take care of our girls."

"I will. Did you need another hug?"

Johnny grinned. "Very funny…"

"I would have called for Liz."

Johnny shook his head.

"Seriously, watch your back."

After a mutual nod, Jason watches as he gets into a boat and speeds away. When he walks back into the house, Milo and Georgie as playing with the boys, and Georgie points to the ceiling, so he makes his way upstairs.

Elizabeth is in the bedroom with Eva consoling her, so Jason sits on the other side of Eva and puts his arm around her.

"He is excellent at what he does. Trust in that."

After a few minutes, her crying subsided, and Jason moved her further onto the bed and put a cover over her. "Rest, we'll come to get you for dinner."

Eva closed her eyes, and Jason and Liz went to their room.

"She'll be okay. It's just the first time since everything went down that he's been away from her," Liz said.

"We'll have to reassure her."

Liz hugged him, so glad that he is recovering well and that he couldn't go on the hunt. She needs him healthy and by her side.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them. Hope everyone is safe and healthy!

Chapter 24

Liz and Evangeline finished heating the food and then Georgie helped them put it on the table.

"Come and get it," Liz yelled.

What sounded like a herd of elephants emerged from the next room as Liz watched them gather around.

"Jason, you're over here," she said pointing next to one of the chairs.

She stood next to the other one across the way, and then Milo and Georgie sat together and Francis and Julie. Eva chose to sit on the other side of Jake in case Jason needs help.

"What are you feeding them?" Francis asked.

Liz grinned. "It's squash and I'll give them some of the potatoes."

"Did you want some squash?" Jason asked before dishing out some ham onto Julia's place. It was easier to do that then pass a huge platter around.

"Hell no," Francis said looking disgusted.

They passed the other plates around.

"I just want to say how thankful I am for everyone at this table. We are blessed," Liz said.

"Amen!" everyone said.

They dug in.

"The mac and cheese is so good," Julia said.

"It's my favorite," Eva said.

"Your mom is coming to live with us," Jason said.

Eva chuckled. "I'll tell her you said that."

The boys banged on their tray when they wanted more. Everyone chuckled when Cam started to hum while he ate.

"He gets that from her," Jason said.

Liz shook her head. "My brother used to do that, so I'm told."

"This is delicious," Georgie said.

"Georgie, are you still thinking of taking some art courses?" Julia asked.

She nodded. "I am going to next semester."

"You should join us tomorrow. We're doing a Plein air session. The guys can watch the boys, or we can do it around nap time."

"We can handle it," Jason said.

"I would love to join you."

Julia smiled.

Elizabeth is so excited to get to paint.

They finished up and then Francis and Milo insisted on cleaning up, so everyone else went into the living room.

Jason lay on the floor and the boys were pulling his clothes and loudly clamoring away.

"Get them tired out," Liz said.

"I'm trying."

When the dishes were finished, Milo got on the floor too and the boys loved it.

They are already pulling themselves up and shakily moving around, but hadn't taken any steps yet, but Liz thinks they will walk before they turn a year.

"Well, I'm going to head back. I want to prepare for tomorrow," Julia said.

Francis stood. "I'll walk you. It's dark outside."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Once they were gone, Liz clapped her hands prompting the boys to do the same.

"See, even the boys are fans."

Milo moved towards the door.

"Where are you going? You can leave me alone. The boys are whipped. I'm outnumbered," Jason said.

Milo chuckled. "Newsflash, boss, you're already whipped."

He ducked outside as the girls laughed.

Georgie's eyes narrowed. "Hmm, what can we do to Jason?"

"We can paint his toenails pink," Liz said.

Jason's expression is priceless.

"His nails too..." Eva said.

He pushed himself up and then grabbed the boys. "Let's escape before they get us."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Bath time…"

Georgie jumped up. "I love bath time," she said running after him.

Liz shook her head.

"He's moving better."

"Yes, but he gets tired and does too much and then he's sore. Tomorrow will be a little harder for him since Dan worked him out well today."

"I'm going to warn you, I'll probably have a nightmare."

"Okay. I'll be there for you, no worries."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No one expects you just get over everything quickly."

"I know. Maybe after James is caught, I'll start to feel better."

Liz nodded. "Why don't you take a bath? It might calm you."

Eva let Liz walk her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three hours later, Eva's scream filled the air as she panicked, and Jason jumped up.

"I got it," Liz said scrambling out of bed.

Georgie has the boys in her room, so Jason could rest.

Liz waved Francis off and opened Eva's door and flicked on the light.

"I'm sorry."

Liz hurried to the bed and hugged her. "It's okay."

"It's just so real."

"Do you want me to stay with you? It's a giant bed."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

A sleepy Jason moved into the room carrying their pillows. "It's okay."

Eva's head tilted. "You're going to sleep here too?"

He smirked.

She shook her head. "Let me guess, you want to tell Johnny?"

"Oh yeah…"

Liz giggled. "You get in bed and I'll get the light."

She waited until they were settled and then she turned off the light and crawled between them.

"We should have taken a picture first," Jason said.

"You are bad," Liz said as he spooned her.

"Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome," Jason said.

The room lit up from a flash and Jason grinned.

"Thanks, Francis."

A chuckle came from the doorway. "No problem. I'll go deliver it to him and Epiphany now."

Even Eva smiled at that. "It's one way to get him to come home faster."

"Piph is going to be pissed," Liz said.

"It's nothing a hug won't fix."

"Slut…"

"It's a hard job."

Liz smirked.

It took a while, but Eva finally fell asleep. She had one more nightmare, but they were able to calm her fast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny checked in with Jason.

"We haven't found a trace of him."

"That's not good."

"I know. I got the picture."

Jason smiled. "I had a good night's sleep."

"I'm going to overlook your betrayal because she needed you. Thanks!"

"She'll be fine. We'll watch over her, but if you start having nightmares, I'm not sharing your bed."

"You're a lousy friend."

"What are you going to do next?"

"Frisco is going to keep me in the loop while I go handle something."

Jason understands what he's inferring. "Be careful…"

"I will. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Okay."

He ended the call and then went into the living room.

"Alright, we're going to our lesson. Are you sure you'll be fine?" Liz asked.

"Yes. They are fed and will probably take their late morning nap soon. We're good."

Milo nodded.

Georgie kissed him on the cheek and the women left.

Milo laid a blanket on the floor and then put some toys on it. "Come on, boys, I'm freeing you from jail." He lifted them out of the playpen and then and gently deposited them.

Jason sat and they crawled toward him and pulled themselves up as they babbled. He wouldn't change his life for anything. Being a dad is something he has always wanted and he's so proud of his babies. They are happy and curious, and his heart just swells with love as he gazes at them.

"Ugh, the love is gone," he muttered.

Milo looked up and then sniffed. "Damn…"

Jason stood with Jake and Milo with Cam and they headed to the room to change them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slowly inhaled the fresh air. "The sun feels good."

A hat is plopped on her head. "We can't have you getting burnt," Julia said.

Liz pouted as Georgie grinned and put on her hat. Eva donned one as well and stretched out on a blanket while Liz and Georgie sat in front of an easel.

"Alright, we can all paint the same scene, or you can turn a bit and capture something else."

The women looked around. Elizabeth chose to paint Julia's house and Georgie picked the yard and sky while Julia focused on the main house.

They got to work with Julia providing some guidance at times.

Eva started to lightly sing which made Liz smile.

Julia harmonized with her at one point, and Liz and Georgie encouraged them to sing louder as Francis watched.

He brought them some water at one point and when Eva fell asleep, he threw a light blanket over her to protect her from harmful rays. It is a beautiful day. The temperature isn't too hot, and a cool breeze felt good against their skin.

"You don't realize how much you miss painting until you come back to it. Thank you so much for inviting me," Liz said.

Julia smiled. "You have talent. I think you should practice more and think about showing your work."

"She's right," Georgie said.

Liz slightly blushed. "I'll keep that in mind." She gazed at Julia's painting. "Yours is beautiful. Where do you sell?"

"There are some markets I go to and twice a year, I have a showing."

"Edward said you've made a name for yourself."

Julia smiled. "I like painting what's around me. Sometimes, I go to the mainland and get inspiration and I paint people doing regular things. It's like having an insight into their lives and I create all kinds of stories in my head as I paint them."

"Maybe that is why people love them. There's an intimacy and respect there that means something. They connect with the scenes because it's familiar and touches them in some way."

"Thank you for saying that."

Francis moved forward and brought them a basket of food. "Alright, you need to eat something."

Julia smiled. "Thank you, Francis."

"He's the best," Liz said before pulling out some sandwiches.

"Do I smell food?" a sleepy Eva said.

"Yup. Come and get it," Georgie said.

Liz smiled when she spots Jason and Milo with the boys.

They head towards them and sit on the blanket.

"How are my babies?" Liz asked.

"They've smelled better," Milo said.

Liz chuckled. "Dirty diapers?"

He nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"I ordered some gas masks for the next time."

Georgie giggled.

"Do you hear how he's talking about you, Cam?" Jason asked.

Cam grinned.

Jake crawled over to Eva and she pulled him up and gave him a little piece of bread.

They ate and laughed until it was time to paint again and Milo and Jason took the boys inside for their nap.

Francis joined them with a guitar. "I found this in the house."

"You play?" Eva asked.

"Yes."

He sat and took it out and started playing and when he found a song Eva knew, she sang and sometimes, he sang with her. It was a beautiful afternoon and they all thoroughly enjoyed it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Johnny moved into place and waited. Patience is something that if you're lacking it in this business, you're screwed. There's a lot of surveillance, planning, and waiting around, but he doesn't mind. That focus and tenacity help him succeed. While he may joke around a lot, that doesn't mean he's not paying attention. Men like him are always on alert. You learn to perceive changes in the atmosphere around you. Listening skills are heightened and you train your muscles to comply with your every whim. As he watched Nadine put some trash in a dumpster before heading back into the bar where she worked, a smile edged onto his face. Women are usually off-limits, so there is a part of his mind that resists what he's about to do, but just thinking about his girl makes any trepidation go away. It's time for Nadine to meet her maker and Johnny had gotten creative with her demise. Helena is very happy to assist.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline giggled as she watched the boys splash in the water. Francis had found a little pool in a shed and partially filled it. It's a beautiful day and the only thing that she'd change is to have Johnny by her side. As she fingers her ring, she grows sad, but the boys aren't having it and she jumps when some water lands on her legs and her mouth dropped open. "Did you splash me?"

Cam did it again and Eva jumped up, making them squeal and crawled to them and started splashing them. The boy's eyes were big and then they mimicked her and the next thing she knew, Jason and Milo had taken off their shirts and tossed them aside and joined in until Eva was soaked. Francis took some video so Johnny could watch it later.

Liz and Julie turned away from their paintings and laughed at the sight. Eva jumped up and ran after Milo who had just gotten her good and Georgie helped Jason watch the boys. Milo hadn't realized Eva could run so fast and she jumped on his back and they fell to the ground. He can't stop laughing as she straddles his back and lifts her hand in victory only to find herself flipped onto hers.

"You're fast."

She grinned. "I know. Maybe you should work out a little more."

He tickled her and she called for the boys to help and Georgie ran Jake over and sat him on Milo who turned to let Jake tackle him as Eva jumped up.

"You got your ass kicked by a girl," Jason said catching up to them. He's still slow but doing much better. His workout in the morning went well. Milo is great at making sure he keeps his form.

"Ha! She got her ass kicked by two babies."

Francis handed Eva a towel.

"Thanks!"

"That was one of the funniest things I've since we had you steal Johnny's clothes and sneak out of the safe house."

Eva laughed. "I forgot about that. He ran outside in his underwear to all your applause."

"Classic…" Jason said.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Liz said saucily.

Jason's jaw dropped.

"Gotcha."

He handed Cam to Eva and Liz was about to run, but Jason darted and grabbed her and spun her around as the boys squealed.

"I think they want a turn."

"No way, they had squash for lunch, and I don't want it to end up on me again."

Eva laughed. "Thank you for inviting me here. I'm having a great time."

Liz winked at her. "Francis said we could ride in the boat today."

"That sounds great."

They went inside and cleaned up and then headed to the launch. Francis had arranged for a bigger boat to accommodate them and they piled on and were taken on a tour.

Liz wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. "This was a beautiful day."

"Any day with you is beautiful."

"I swear you do my hormones in."

He grinned. "Ditto."

She chuckled and then sighed when she spotted Cam fast asleep on Francis. They looked so cute. Jake was trying to hang on as Eva sang and rocked him. Her boys are so loved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Finally, the bar closed, and Nadine headed to her car. Johnny waited a bit to let her pull off and then followed her. One of Helena's men is directing him as she cluelessly makes her way back to her house which is in the woods.

He chuckled. It's a bad move on her part. There will be no one there to hear her scream.

Like clockwork, she's almost to the house when her car dies.

"Shit," she mutters before she coasts onto a swatch of grass and then gets out. "Dammit," she said before getting out and kicking the tire. Pulling out her phone, she checks for a signal and when there is none, she growls. "Fuck it," she mutters moving forward, not even hearing Johnny come up behind her.

"You always did have a potty mouth."

Her eyes widened and while her first instinct is to run, Johnny isn't having it. He lifts her as he covers her mouth with a chloroform cloth and at first, she tries to kick, but he has pressed her against the car, so she was unable to maneuver. Finally, her body went slack and she relaxed against him and a black SUV pulled up and he threw her inside. They took her to the agreed location while Johnny retrieved his rental and then joined them. It's going to be a good night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva smirked when Georgie and Milo entered her room. "Did Jason send you?"

Georgie grinned. "No, we volunteered. He looked kind of disappointed though. I believe he muttered something about wanting to sleep in the middle."

Eva laughed. "He'd have to sleep with one eye open when Johnny got back."

"Maybe we can pose it."

"Everyone good?" Jason said for the doorway.

Eva smiled. "Let's do it!"

He frowned. "Do what?"

She crooked her finger and he tentatively moved over while Milo retrieved his phone.

Liz entered the room. "What's going on? You look like you're up to something."

"Want to make Johnny's head implode?"

Liz grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"Alright, Jason crawl in the middle. I'm on one side. Eva is on the other and Liz is going to lay on him. Milo will cover us up and then take the picture. Just pretend that you're asleep," Georgie instructed.

"You are amazing," Liz said.

"I had years of practice being devious with my sister."

Francis cracked up. "Let me dim the lights."

Jason perched himself on the pillows and Eva and Georgie cuddled next to him and then Liz crawled towards him.

"This is kinky. Piph is going to have a coronary."

Jason grinned. "My dad will save her."

"You're so literal."

She lay on his chest and Francis covered them. "Perfect. He stepped out of frame and Milo couldn't help but crack up. "You look very comfy."

"Good. I want his eyes to fall out."

Eva giggled.

"Alright, one, two, three," Milo took two pictures and then they scrambled to see it.

"I think the second one is perfect. Jason has a slight smile on his face."

Francis loved it. "Yeah, go with that one. Text it to me and I'll forward it."

"Jason, you were very comfy," Georgie said surprising everyone.

Milo's eyes narrowed and a smile crept onto her face.

"Gotcha."

Liz and Eva cracked up. "Good one. Later…" Liz tugged Jason into the hallway.

Francis waited until everyone was settled and then shut off the light and closed the door.

"Thanks for not making me feel bad about this," Eva said.

"I don't mind at all. Maxie and I would always hear strange noises. That house was creeky, so nine times out of ten, one of us would end up joining the other."

"Does Milo snore?"

"Like a sailor," he quipped. After a long moment of silence, he said, "Gotcha!"

Eva giggled. "Good night."

"Night," they said.

Eva did well. When she began to murmur, also thrashing a bit, Milo went to her side and Georgie coaxed her softly and she stayed asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope all the moms out there had a nice Mother's Day.

Chapter 25

Nadine's eyes flickered open and then she tried to jump up when she remembered what had happened.

Johnny is sitting across from her staring. "I can't remember what I saw in you. Not only were you frigid, but you always were a snarky bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Never again, thank God…" He leaned forward. "You betrayed my girl. She was tortured and almost lost her mind and died because you led James to her."

Nadine sighed. "I didn't know what he was going to do."

"Oh, I think you had a good idea. You just didn't care."

He got up so swiftly that his chair went flying backward. His hand gripped her throat. "I should fucking snap your neck. Did you really think you'd get away with this; that I wouldn't come looking for you?"

He eased his grip so she could speak.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought I could hide out and you wouldn't find me. How?"

He smiled. "I had a little help from a friend who tracked you from the day you left. How does it feel knowing someone went behind your back and gave up your location? Sucks, doesn't it?"

"I hate you so much."

"Not as much as I hate you. You didn't have to pick up the pieces when Eva lost it, thinking that the kids and I were dead. She was left in a hole half-naked while they tortured her with rats and anything else, they could think of, and then, she basically drowned, but I got there at the last second and saved her. You helped that asshole hurt my wife and this asshole is going to make you wish you were already dead."

"Wife?" Her stomach rolled.

"Yes. She is my wife and we're going to have a wonderful life; hopefully have some kids someday while you're rotting in the ground."

A tear rolled down her face. "You're really going to hurt a girl?"

Johnny laughed. "No, I'm hurting a cold, heartless, bitch." He squeezed one more time before letting her go, making her cough and struggle to catch her breath.

Two men moved in behind him looking very sinister.

"What are you going to do?" The first thing that went through her mind is that the men would rape and beat her.

"Nothing, you're going to do it all for me."

They dragged her to another room as she struggled to hold it together. A door is opened, but the room is pitch black and she is dragged inside. Her body shakes as she starts to cry.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything."

His jaw clenches. "My girl begged liked that, but they didn't care, and right now, neither do I. I don't care how you feel or what you want. I own you."

The lights flicker on and she frowns when nothing comes into view. The room is empty.

Johnny walked to the center. "They put her in a hole in the ground and when I found her, she was underwater. She barely made it."

"Please..."

"Save it. You'll never get sympathy from me." He grabbed a handle and lifted it.

Her eyes grew big as she watched him move it aside.

"We made sure the water was cold, just for you."

She is dragged by the other men to the edge where she looks down.

"It's too deep to stand in. The walls are slick, so there is nothing to hold onto. You'll live for as long as you can hold your head above water." He grabbed her throat and squeezed again, shocking her by lifting her with one arm and dangling her over the hole. "Burn in hell," he said before he dropped her.

Her scream filled the air and her left arm and leg slammed against the wall before her body sunk into the frigid water almost making her scream and suck in water. As her head broke the water, she cried out, frantically taking it all in. "No! Please don't leave me here!"

Johnny stared at her for a moment and then covered the hole as her muffled screams bounced off the walls of her proverbial coffin.

Nadine's teeth chatter in between sobs. "Oh God, please. Don't let me die like this," she said as she treaded water.

Johnny sat in a chair and then his phone buzzed. He pulled it out. "Son of a bitch!" There is his Eva cuddled up on Jason. "Payback is going to be a bitch."

The next morning in Port Charles, Piph checks her phone and gasps. "Those hussies!"

Monica leaned over her shoulder. "What?"

Piph showed her and Monica cracked up.

"Your son is out of control."

"He's smiling." She is tickled by his facial expression.

"I knew I should have tied him to that hospital bed."

Monica shook her head. "Hindsight…"

Piph sighed as she headed towards a patient. She misses them more than she'll ever admit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled off the lid. Nadine had made it through the night. "I just had a nice breakfast; pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs." He patted his stomach. "It sucks to be you."

"Bite me."

"I'd probably catch something. You look like you're doing too well." He made eye contact with one of Helena's goons and then a man grabbed a bag. "This should get your blood pumping."

The man pulled a large rat out of the bag and tossed it in as Nadine screamed.

It plunged into the water and started swimming and she tried to move away.

"Asshole!. Oh God, please!" Her muscles are aching, and she knows she can't keep it up for much longer.

Johnny observes as the rat catches up to her and tries to crawl on her. She went under and tried to push off the wall, but when she came up for air, the rat was on her, scratching her scalp and upper back as he attempted to get on top of her head. She is screaming and fighting with it, going under the water several times. "Bye, Nadine. Have fun with your new friend."

A terrifying scream fills the air as darkness takes over and then Johnny seals it. "Call me when she's dead."

The man nodded. It shouldn't take too long. Even if she somehow kills the rat, she'll tire herself out and eventually drown. Johnny didn't care what they did with the body, but Helena felt it was best to burn it. They had already taken her car to a chop shop and removed all her belongings from the house and erased the fact that she had been there.

Johnny headed to the car and then got inside and dialed Jason's number.

"Hello?"

"It's done."

"You okay?"

"Yes. She got what she deserved."

Francis had filled Jason in on Johnny's plans and he had been stunned that Helena was able to arrange it so quickly.

"Maybe we can save it for James."

Johnny smirked. "I'll have Helena clean it out, but I don't think you should use water. Let him rot down there. I think starving him to death will work very well. He should suffer."

"That's fine. It's not like I'm in any condition to torture him at this point."

"I just need to find him first."

"You will."

"Now, when I see you again, someone is getting his ass kicked."

Jason grinned. "You can try."

"Please, you're barely functioning."

"When was the last time you were in bed with three women? Try never…"

Johnny made a face. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Eva looked comfortable in the picture."

Johnny started the car. "Yup, you're getting an ass beating."

Jason chuckled. "Promises, promises. Be careful."

"I am. I'm catching a flight back to PC and then I'll resume the search. Hug the

rugrats for me."

"Will do."

"Tell my wife that I love her."

"Wus…"

"I learned it from you." He hung up the phone and pulled onto the road. It's time to find James, so his wife can live her life in peace.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, a helicopter landed on the property prompting the WSB guards to run into the yard along with Francis with their weapons drawn.

Francis is shocked when Helena and two men exit it and moved towards them.

"What the hell?" Francis said.

"Hello, Mr. Corelli. I need to speak to Jason and Evangeline."

He told the WSB guys to stand down and then led her to the house.

Jason and Elizabeth, who are in the kitchen, are shocked to see her.

"I hope you've been having a lovely vacation."

"How did you know where we were?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. When are you going to realize that I pretty much know everything?" She focused on Elizabeth. "Would you be a dear and go get Mrs. O'Brien?"

Liz isn't happy, but she goes upstairs to get Eva.

"Don't look so threatened," she said to Jason. "I come in peace."

Jason crosses his arms in front of him.

The women appear and Eva moves forward.

"What is going on?"

"I did you a big favor."

Eva sat. "Is Johnny okay?"

"He's fine. It's too bad that he's taken. He has a gift for torture and is not hard on the eyes."

"He's mine, so don't forget it."

Helena chuckles. "Relax, he was on his way before Nadine expired. Now, I took the liberty of doing you one last favor."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"I was the one that took James."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"We couldn't let those pompous agents have all the glory. It was brilliant. Sometimes, I outdo my expectations. The look on his face when he spotted me was priceless."

Jason and Francis lock gazes before his attention goes back to the older woman. "What do you want in return?"

"You can tell me about your plans for him. Johnny left me a message, but I probably could make some suggestions. It is my specialty after all."

Liz's head tilts. "Not many people baffle me, but you're one of them." It just doesn't make sense that Helena would be this involved. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you took James. Did he do something to you?"

Helena sighed. "Let's just say that I'm a little territorial. He came into my town and embarrassed me, and I don't take kindly to that. Now, the real question is what you want to do with him."

Eva moved towards her. "I want to face him."

"Eva…" Jason said.

She spun on her heel. "I have to. Please…"

"I can't let you go alone."

Helena rolled her eyes. "I won't hurt her."

Jason ignored her. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Liz said. "I almost lost you before. Jason, please don't go."

His eyes softened. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but I don't trust him—or her," she whispered.

"Just stay here with our kids. If anything should happen, they'll need you." While he doesn't think that Helena intends to harm them, accidents can happen.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Someone whispered in Helena's ear and she tensed.

"The WSB called in backup. Come now, or you won't get another chance."

Jason grabbed Liz's face and kissed her. "I promise I won't stay longer than I have to."

"Come back to me, Jason."

"I will."

He moved away and then nodded to Helena.

"Let's go."

They hurried towards the helicopter and jumped inside and took off. Five minutes later, another copter landed, and Johnny and Frisco ran towards the house.

Elizabeth is being held by Francis.

"What happened?" Johnny said.

"That's what I want to know," Frisco said.

When no one responded, he eyed his daughter. "Why was Helena here?"

"She wanted to borrow some salt."

"Dammit, Georgie, this isn't funny."

She sighed as Liz stood. "She thinks she may have a lead on James."

Frisco scoffed. "James is dead."

"What?"

"They found a body and we're pretty sure it's him. We tracked him there."

Liz is dumbfounded. The only reason she said what she did was that Frisco wouldn't have believed anything else and she's sure that Helena would cover her tracks.

Johnny perused the room. "Where is my wife?"

"She went with him," Liz said.

Johnny can't even speak he's so angry. He went into the yard and soon Liz joined him.

"She wanted closure. I didn't want Jason or her to go, but he insisted because she was determined to face him."

"I don't know what's going on. Helena walks a thin line."

"I think she planted the fake body to throw them off."

"I hope you're right."

"Do you know where they are?"

He sighed. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. She could have taken her to the hole."

"The one Eva was in?"

"No, the one Nadine was in."

Liz's brow rose. "You threw her in a hole?"

"Yes. It was full of water. There also might have been a giant rat involved."

Liz cringed. "Damn… Maybe I shouldn't tease you so much."

Johnny smirked. "I need to ditch Frisco."

"Well, he insisted on staying. We could try to sneak out, but his men are everywhere now."

"Do you want in?" He had already figured she would.

"Yes." Jason is going to be pissed, but she doesn't care.

"Can you scuba dive?"

Liz smirked. "Like a pro. I took lessons on our last vacation before I got pregnant."

"I'll have Julia create a diversion. Meet me at the launch. You'll have to be fast. We need to get in the suits and the water fast. A boat will pick us up around the bend."

"Alright, I'll be ready."

"When you hear her scream, go out the side door. I'll be right behind the house."

"Okay."

Liz went back into the house and about fifteen minutes later, there was a scream.

Frisco ran outside.

"Take care of my babies," Liz said to Georgie before heading out.

Johnny was already pulling up his dive suit, so Liz quickly did the same and then they ran to the dock and put on their oxygen tanks and got in the cold water. It's a bit murky, but Liz made sure she kept up with Johnny, and when they finally were close enough, he popped out of the water and a man waved to them.

They swam to him and then he helped pull them inside and then jetted away.

By the time an angry Frisco realized they were gone, the twosome was already on dry land and headed to an airstrip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Eva got out of the plane.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes."

They moved into a building.

"He'll be here in a half-hour. Are you hungry?"

They declined.

"I'll be in the next room."

They sat. "I think we need to talk about what's going to happen."

"I just want to tell him that he didn't win. I need to."

"He's probably going to taunt you."

"I don't care."

"Are you sure you can stop yourself from reacting?" His instincts are telling him that Eva is going to go off.

"I'll do the best I can."

He stretched his neck. "I need to prepare you."

Her gaze met his. "What?"

"The plan is to put him in a hole and let him starve to death. We may do some other things too, but that's the gist of it."

She shuddered. "I can do this," she whispered.

"I can try and get Johnny here."

"He can't fix this for me. It's something I need to do just like taking care of Nadine was what he needed to do."

"I get it, but it's so soon. I don't want it to set you back."

"Just be there for me, okay?"

"Always…" She is part of his family. He grabbed her hand and they sat there for about fifteen minutes before Helena returned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is anxiously fiddling with her seat belt. They had finally taken off and while it's a short flight, she won't feel better about everything until she knows Jason is truly safe.

"He'll be fine."

"He's weak, Johnny. James is smart. If he figures out how to get free, he may take Jason out."

"Helena won't allow that."

"She's not God."

"Oh, I know that. She's more like Satan's bride, but she's very cunning too. The fact that she was able to steal James right from under the WSB shows that she's not afraid to lay it down. James would be stupid to go against her."

Liz smirked. "Is she your hero now?"

"Far from it. My girl is my hero. Even after everything he did, she is still willing to face her fears, but there is something you don't know."

"What?"

"The plan is to put him in a hole so he can starve to death over time. I'm scared that it will set Eva back."

Liz nodded. "Jason will be there for her. Maybe this is what she needs; to confront him and take her power back."

"I just hope it doesn't cost her everything she's worked so hard for."

"It won't because she's strong. Have faith in her."

Johnny nodded. "Doesn't this thing go faster?"

Liz grinned. "Now who's being impatient?"

"I learned it from you."

"Unbelievable…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena moved inside the room. "They are almost here. Does Johnny's plan still stand?"

"Yes."

She is surprised that Eva would be comfortable with it. The sign of strength makes Helena respect her more.

"He's in a terrible mood and hasn't shut up. If necessary, we have duct tape."

"Duly noted," Eva said.

"Please stand over there." She pointed and they moved.

About two minutes later, the doors are thrown open and James is pushed into the room. His eyes land on Eva and he grinned as he's shoved onto a chair.

"Well, well, look who it is. Did you miss me?"

"Asshole," Eva muttered.

"Don't be that way. Should I beg for my life?"

When his eyes twinkle, she wants to rip his head off.

"I came here because I wanted you to see that you didn't ruin me. I'm still standing and while you're burning in hell, I will be happy and well-loved."

"Nice speech, tell me, when you went under the water the last time, did you wish you had the chance to take me up on my offer?"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate your support on this one. I may need one more week before starting the new one. I need to get further ahead, but I'll start posting soon. I will be posting a new chapter of Dirty Little Secret, hopefully, tomorrow or Saturday, but that is only on my site. I hope you are staying safe!

Chapter 26 - Epilogue

James can tell his words had shaken her and he's intrigued. "Did you want to? My God, you were going to sleep with me to get out of the hole, weren't you?"

She eyed the man standing next to Jason and moved in front of him. "Is the safety one?" she asked as she perused his gun.

"Yes."

She grabbed it and before Jason could stop her, she held up the gun and knocked James over the head with it. He grunted before passing out and falling backward. The crash echoed through the room and then she calmly handed the gun back. "Thanks."

"Feel better?" Jason asked.

"I'm just getting started."

"Look at me."

She defiantly faced him.

"I don't know what is going on, but you can't let him get to you."

"I hate him."

He grabbed her face when she tried to turn away. "Breathe, Evangeline. He can't hurt you unless you let him. They are words from a man who is about to die a slow and painful death. You win. You survived. Fuck him."

She smiled as tears pricked her eyes. "Okay, Yoda."

He smirked as he dropped his hands. The other guards hoisted James back up and smacked him a few times to wake him.

James's head is throbbing. "You hit me."

"You're lucky she didn't shoot you," Jason said.

He moved closer.

"I suppose you have a bone to pick with me too."

Jason fist darted out and broke James's nose.

"Fuck!" the man yelled in pain.

"I wish I could systematically rip you apart, but I have other plans for you."

The top is taken off the hole and James begins to laugh as blood trickles down his chin.

"I suppose this is poetic justice?"

"You can call it that. It won't be pleasant." Jason eyed a man in a lab coat. "Is it possible to feed him periodically and let him have water so he'll last longer in there?"

The man's eyes lit up. "Nothing would please me more than to prolong his agony."

"Good."

James rolled his eyes as he's hauled to his feet. When they went to move past Jason and Eva he lunged, falling toward her and they went to the ground. He tried to kiss her, and she kneed him in the groin as Jason and another guard hauled him up. Jason punches him in the stomach, making him double over, and then James is dragged to the hole.

"Are you okay?"

He helps her stand.

"Yes. Are you sure I can't hurt him?"

Jason shook his head. Their attention goes to the door where Johnny is observing them.

"Why were you on the floor?"

She runs to him and he lifts her off the ground as he hugs her and that is when Liz comes into view.

"Hi."

A scowl mars his face. "Elizabeth!"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stay there going crazy. You're not one hundred percent."

He runs his hand through his hair. "How did you get away?"

"We used scuba gear and swam to a boat."

He glared as his head jerked towards Johnny, but he's occupied kissing his wife, so Jason looks back at his. "Seriously, Elizabeth?"

She grabs his face and pulls him into a blistering kiss.

"How heartwarming," James said.

"Bite me," Liz said pulling back.

They watched as James's cuffs are removed.

"Evangeline, you'll never forget our time together. No matter what you do to me, we'll always have our memories."

She lifted her hand and flipped him off as her man continued to ravish her mouth.

James smiled and then is ordered to strip. When he hesitates, he is struck multiple times before finally obliging.

"Goodbye, my love," he said before he is pushed into the hole, arms flailing as he yells and then hits the floor hard.

"Asshole," Eva muttered. "I want to see."

"Eva…"

"Please…"

He grabs her hand and leads her over there.

She gazes into the hole. "When you're peeing on yourself and can't even stand your stench, I want you to remember what you did to me and who put you in this hole. When you are begging for mercy and wish that death will come and it doesn't, just know that your actions and words prolonged your agony."

"You're supposed to be better than me," he said in great pain.

"Oh, I am, and you deserve every second of pain. You don't have control over me anymore. You're already dead to me."

With that, Johnny took the liberty of covering the hole as James laughed manically before spitting out some blood.

"Let's go home," Jason said.

They made their way to the car.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I'm just tired," Jason said.

"Do you need a hospital?"

He shook his head. "I can sleep on the plane."

Johnny made a couple of texts and then gave his girl his full attention. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It felt good to tell him off and hurt him a little. He can't get out of there, right?"

"No. There's nothing to climb on. He can't hurt you again."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Liz glanced at Jason. "Are we okay?"

"Yes and no. I understand why you did what you did, but baby, sometimes, I need you to listen to me. Both of us can't go rogue at the same time. Our kids need at least one of us to be safe at all times."

"You know that may not always be possible. If it were me that left without you, I don't think you would have stayed put either."

"I know it seems like a double-standard, but I'm trained for all of this."

"And you are not up to speed yet, so I decided to back you up. Johnny was with me. It's not like he would have let me take some huge risk."

"He had you swimming in the cold lake. That wasn't a huge risk?"

Her eyes lit up. "It was so much fun."

Jason groaned as Johnny chuckled.

Liz moved forward so she could whisper. "Is this kind of a fight?"

Jason's head tilts. "Do you want it to be?"

"Yes."

"Am I ever going to figure you out?" He had spoken louder than intended making Eva giggle.

"I know we don't get in many fights, but you do remember make up sex, right?"

Johnny groaned. "Can you guys talk about this later?"

Jason tried not to smile. "I remember."

"Well, if we're fighting then we must have it later."

"Good call…"

"My brain is scarred," Johnny said.

"Like it wasn't before?"

"I will get my revenge soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Next time you have a choice regarding sleeping in the same bed as my wife, perhaps you'll opt-out."

Jason shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

"Let's see how you feel when I wake up in your bed tomorrow."

"That's disgusting."

Liz cracked up. "Enough! You guys are just being crazy."

The SUV stopped and they got out and boarded the plane.

"We have to make one stop," Johnny said."

"Fine…" Jason muttered.

They got situated and soon were on their way.

When they landed, Jason's eyes popped open. "Where are we?"

"You'll see," Johnny said.

The door is opened and a minute later, someone moves inside looking pissed.

"Shit," Jason muttered.

Epiphany put her hands on her hips. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to undo all of my hard work?" She took the seat next to Jason and grabbed his wrist to take his pulse. "It's too high."

"Piph…"

"When we get back, you're going straight to bed."

Liz smiled dreamily.

"Oh, no, there will be no tents. You need your rest."

Jason groaned. "Johnny, I hate you."

"You know you missed me," Piph said buckling her seat belt.

"That's beside the point."

"Well, you're stuck with me. Your parents agree that you need someone to keep you on lockdown because you can't be trusted, so they gave me a much-needed vacation."

"Hi, Epiphany," Liz said.

She peeked around Jason. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you sitting there."

Eva laughed.

"You are just so wrong."

"Well, how am I supposed to pay attention when he's in a blue shirt, unlike his usual attire, and it accents his eyes?"

"I guess you have a point. I hate it when you turn it around on me."

Piph smirked and then winked at Johnny. "So, we land, and then what?"

"We get on a helicopter."

She did a double-take. "Oh, hell no."

Jason grinned. "I'll hold your hand."

"If you're getting me in one of those, I'll need more than that."

"You better slow your roll," Liz said.

"Damn, you're no fun."

Johnny smiled. With Piph in the mix, all is right with the world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They arrived on the island to much fanfare, except Frisco.

He eyed them warily. "Want to explain?"

"No," Jason said.

"Where did she take you?"

"To her evil lair," Johnny said. "Why do you care anyway? She was blowing smoke."

"But why?"

Jason sighed. "She thought they were close. Johnny got there and explained what you had found, and she backed down and then we picked up Epiphany on the way back."

"Why Epiphany?"

"Because he needed some chocolate in his life," she said saucily.

Eva turned her head so Frisco couldn't see her grin.

"Very funny…"

"Elizabeth contacted me because she was worried about him not getting rest and she knows I'll keep him in line."

"You people are just mind-numbing. I'm pulling my men since there is no threat. How did you get off the island?"

Liz smiled. "That's confidential, but you'll always remember that we bested you."

Frisco growled while his daughter giggled.

"Are you coming back with me?" he asked her.

Georgie held Elizabeth's gaze.

"You can stay if you want—Milo too."

Frisco's eyes narrowed.

"I want to stay, but you can pick me up on Sunday, and maybe we can spend some time together." That will give her four days of fun with Milo.

That seemed to soften her dad's features.

"Okay. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Later, James Bond," Piph said.

Frisco rolled his eyes as he left.

Once all the WSB people had left by helicopter and boat, Johnny poured some drinks.

"To a peaceful life going forward."

They drank and celebrated James's demise for the rest of the evening. Helena kept James alive for almost a month. Towards the end, he was mentally deranged and kept begging Eva to free him before his heart finally stopped. There wasn't much left of him but skin and bones since he was so emaciated. They burned his body in the concrete hole and then disposed of the ashes. Jason and Eva were pleased.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five Years Later

Elizabeth ran into the house. "Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring Lila down? They'll be here any minute."

"Okay."

He put the doll he had been holding down and picked up his two-and- a-half year old daughter. She is the apple of his eye. She is a mini Elizabeth and how he'll ever say no to her, he doesn't know.

"Want to play, daddy?"

He almost smirked at her pout. "Well, I have a surprise for you downstairs."

Her eyes lit up. "I like surprises."

"I know. That is why I got you a special one."

They head downstairs and he grins when he spots a pregnant Evangeline. She and Johnny had just come back from a Northern Italy vacation with his family and Lisa. Their daughter Kylie ran towards him as Lila wiggled to get down. He placed her on the floor and the two embraced.

"They are so cute," Eva said.

Jason kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Ugh, I'm fat and can't wait until this little boy is out. He took his kicking up a notch on the way back." She is in her seventh month.

"Have a seat," he said as the girls went to the playroom. They are the same age, only born a week apart.

She settled on the couch and Johnny put her feet up on an ottoman.

Elizabeth breezed into the room with some drinks. "You look fabulous," she said to Eva before hugging and kissing her. They had gotten even closer living in such close proximity. The O'Briens love Italy and are glad they decided to stay. Johnny went in with Jason with the bar, but they had purchased a second one, so now Jason ran one and Johnny the other. During the summer, Cody and Francis run them, so the families can travel. Francis had married Julia and opted to spend winters on the island and then summers in Italy where she loves to paint. They have a little boy named Benjamin who is three.

When the Corelli's entered the room, Elizabeth gave them a big hug.

"I'm going to go put the steaks on," Jason said.

Ben ran to the playroom to see what the girls were up to.

Epiphany strolled into the room followed by Monica and Alan.

"Piph!" Liz said before jumping up and hugging her.

"It's good to see you too. Where's my man?"

"He's outside."

Piph spotted Eva. "You are glowing."

Eva smiled and stood so they could embrace.

Monica and Alan got their hugs in and then went to the playroom to give the kids presents.

Jason returned with a grin on his face. "Hey."

Piph hurried towards him and they warmly embraced.

"Still working out I see…" She squeezed his bicep.

"Always…"

"Hussy," Liz said.

Piph chuckled. "Always…"

About a half-hour later, Jax, Carly, and the kids arrived. They are going to have a full house.

Carly greeted Elizabeth and then hugged Jason.

"You must be tired."

"We tried to sleep quite a bit." She handed Josslyn to him.

"She's beautiful."

The baby cooed at him making him smile.

Jax shook his hand. "Thanks for having us."

"I'm glad you could come." They had long ago made peace.

When Georgie and Milo arrived an hour later, everyone went crazy because Georgie is pregnant, and they hadn't told anyone. They had wanted it to be a surprise. She is barely showing. They were married two years prior and had decided to wait a bit before having kids.

"It's twins!"

"Wow," Monica said.

"I'm so happy for you," Liz said hugging her again. They had always stayed in touch and the Morgan's consider her as family.

When a very tall African American man strode into the living room that no one knew, the men stood and moved in front of the women, they were standing next to.

"Who are you?" Jason said icily.

He smirked. "My name is Shawn. I'm with her." He pointed to Epiphany who grinned.

"Oh, hell no," Jason said.

Shawn was prepared for the reaction. "I'm going to marry that woman. Do you have a problem with that?"

Liz's mouth dropped open as Eva grinned.

Jason crossed his arms in front of him as Piph stood. "I don't know yet."

Piph kissed Jason on the cheek. "While I love that you're all "grrr" right now, it's hot as hell, but that man right there rocks my world. You're going to have to get to know him."

Jason's eyes never left Shawn.

"Dear Lord, I think I'm pregnant again from just looking at him. Damn…" Liz said making the ladies in the room laugh. Easing next to his side, she placed her hand on his back. "Jason, you knew this day would come. You've had her all to yourself for a long time. Let her be happy."

Jason decided to play it up a bit. "But baby, she's mine."

"Kiss up," Johnny muttered.

Piph grinned. "You know, I love you and not only for playing along with me but for watching over me too. He's a good man, just like you. I love him and he loves me. He has big shoes to fill though. Since I can't have you, I had to find a hunk of my own. Aside from being an amazing cook too, he's handsome and treats me like a queen. Can you try and be happy for me?"

He finally noticed the ring on her finger. "While I'm not happy he didn't ask permission first, I suppose I won't kill him, but I'm still running a background check."

She laughed as Shawn looked at him warily due to the killing part.

"It's already done. Francis got wind of it first. Besides, he works for Sonny—"

"Oh, hell no!" Jason said as he started to move past Piph who blocked him.

The room explodes as everyone talks at once.

Shawn whistles loudly. "Mr. Morgan, I don't work for the business. I run his restaurant. It's totally legit."

Jason backed down. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"I tried but you went all enforcer slash caveman on me, which was very hot. Liz, you need to take him upstairs. We'll watch the kids," Piph said.

Liz laughed. "It's tempting. By the way, Alan and Monica are standing behind you. Perhaps we can put that conversation on hold."

Piph turned and waved making them laugh.

"God, I love my friends," Eva said. She smiled at Shawn. "Welcome to the circus. I think you passed."

He made a face which cracked them up and Piph made her way over to him and kissed him. A small growl is heard, and she grinned. "Seriously, Liz, if you don't take care of that…"

Liz cracked up. "You need to go check the steaks," she told her husband.

He muttered the whole way outside, but once he got to the grill, a sly smile appeared on his face. He's truly happy for Piph and will tell her that later.

"That was a nice performance," Shawn said as he moved closer.

Jason's eyes are still twinkling with amusement as he slightly turns to eye the other man. "I have no idea what you mean." He handed him a cold beer.

"Piph already told me about all the teasing and that I'd just have to put up with it because she loves her some Jason."

He chuckled. "She means a lot to me. I don't let a lot of people in, but Piph doesn't take no for an answer."

Shawn smiled. "That is very true. So, do I have your permission?"

Jason held out his hand and they shook. "If you ever hurt her—"

"I know. I can't even imagine doing that on purpose."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Piph joined them. "Seeing you together is swoon-worthy. I think you need an Epiphany sandwich." She moved between them and then Liz, who had followed, took a picture.

"Hold on," Johnny said. "Liz, squeeze in there."

She joined the group and he took another one and then sent them to Piph's phone.

Shawn helped Jason finish up and then everyone sat at the tables outside. It was a joyous occasion. Piph and Shawn eventually married, and everyone had gone back to Port Charles for the wedding.

Eva and Johnny had a little boy named Liam. A year later, Liz got pregnant again with another girl they called Lily and their family was complete.

The End


End file.
